Am I Beautiful
by Jud3
Summary: En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après quarante ans… SLASH. TRADUCTION. FINIE
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

**Auteur :** BloodyMary

**Traductrice :** Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

*°*°*°*°*°*°

**Prologue**

Juste avec un regard, il pouvait transpercer le cœur de n'importe qui. Il était juste magnifique, avec ses étincelants yeux gris et ses doux cheveux blonds. Il était comme ça et le serait toujours. Aux yeux des gens, il était juste trop parfait pour être vrai. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il savait qu'il était trop convenable pour chacun d'entre eux, vraiment, il n'y avait personne qu'il voulait impressionner.

Enfin il y avait une seule personne. Et c'était son compagnon qu'il devait toujours trouver. Il avait passé toutes ses trente-sept années de vie sans compagnon. Il avait un fils, une femme, mais pas de véritable compagnon. La vie craignait ; tout simplement, être un veela craignait , il s'agissait des mots de Draco évidemment. Il n'aurait jamais l'idée de dire ça … avec son statut. Vraiment, les Malfoy ne parlent pas de cette manière à propos de quoique ce soit, du moins pas en public.

En parlant du diable, en ce moment précis, il avait une conversation « en profondeur », à propos du môme Potter, avec son fils bien-aimé. Vraiment, le garçon aimait tellement s'entendre parler, mais, avec l'arrogance cultivée dans son cerveau depuis sa naissance, bien sûr, qu'il s'aimait, plus que son père aimait sa personne. Trop ironique, vraiment, en dehors de l'apparence et de l'argent, il n'aurait rien eu pour se vanter. Ils n'avaient pas de compagnon, et pas tellement de vrais amis, et ils avaient également tous les deux un tatouage vraiment horrible, s'il y avait quelque chose à dire à propos de ça.

Et merci mon Dieu, le seigneur des ténèbres était mort, le bâtard était mort des mains de cet adolescent pathétique, âgé de seulement dix-sept ans. L'homme était tellement fou , que pouviez vous espérer de plus ? C'était une bonne chose que lui et son fils aient changé de côté seulement deux mois avant que leur « maître » meure prématurément.

Lucius pouvait honnêtement dire qu'être à ce moment précis un Veela craignait vraiment.

_*°*°*°*°*°_

_Voilà le début de __Am I beautiful,__ ce chapitre est court puisque c'est un prologue mais les prochains seront (beaucoup) plus longs, c'est pourquoi il n'y aura sûrement pas un rythme aussi soutenu que pour __Surrender__, désolée ^^_

_La bonne nouvelle c'est que le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit ^^_

_Bon après-midi & Bonnes vacances pour celles (et ceux ?) qui sont concernés (comme moi :p )_

_Bises_

_Jud3_


	2. Miseria Cantare

**Résumé :** En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

**Auteur :** BloodyMary

**Traductrice :** Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

*°*°*°*°*°*°

**Chapitre Un : **Miseria Cantare- Le commencement.

"_Car où est ton trésor, là ton coeur sera aussi. » -Matthieu 6 :21_

« Lucius, Vraiment ! Jamais je ne l'aurais fait ! »cria une femme, elle avait des longs cheveux blonds descendants jusqu'à se taille, et des yeux bleus foncés. Lucius roula des yeux, Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle s'en tirerait avec un argument aussi pathétique?

« Crois moi, j'ai pensé la même chose jusqu'à ce que …certaines choses soient mises en lumière, pardonnez le jeu de mots, chérie, » Narcissa tressaillit sous la tendresse qu'il avait utilisé pour la ridiculiser, et puis frissonna ,complètement effrayée par le ton froid de son mari.

« Lucius, chéri, soyez-»

« Je déciderai quoi faire avec toi plus tard, _chérie_. Jusque là, tu resteras avec tous tes amants ou ta maniaque et étrange sœur, d'ailleurs, Où se cache-t-elle maintenant ? Je devrais vraiment me souvenir de la remercier pour cet aimable fléau qu'elle a mis sur mon chemin il y a quelques mois, à la bataille finale, » Narcissa grinça des dents et était sur le point de répliquer quand elle fut coupée encore une fois.

« Calmes toi, femme. Laisses moi, je ne peux plus supporter ta présence, » ricana Lucius, lui montrant la porte.

« Mais-»

« Narcissa, pars maintenant ou tu regretteras le jour où tu m'as suivi du côté de la lumière tel un chiot perdu, » dit-il d'un ton doucereux mais menaçant, Narcissa se vexa et ses joues se colorèrent d'un charmant rose.

« Tu es le traître ici, pas moi. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore-»

« Mais il n'est plus, ma femme, il a été tué par un enfant âgé de seize ans. Pars ou alors aide moi, » il leva sa main tenant sa baguette, les yeux de Narcissa s'élargirent et elle se précipita vers la cheminée pour sortir du manoir.

« Père, »Lucius se tourna vers la porte pour regarder son unique fils.

« Oui, Draco ? »Dit le plus vieux des veelas.

« Où mère est-elle partie ? »Lucius se moqua.

« Apparemment, chez son amant, Lestrange. »

« Oncle Rodolphus ? » les traits de Draco se crispèrent de dégoût.

« Non Rabastan. »

« Oncle Rabastan, Quel dépareillement. ».

« C'est Mr. Lestrange pour toi, Draco, et oui C'est un couple assez dépareillé considérant que l'homme est mentalement instable, comme tous les Lestrange semblent être. »

« Alors, ça veut dire que Maman sait où ils se cachent tous ? »

« Oui, et j'obtiendrai d'elle cette information dans peu de temps. »

« Père, Allez-vous divorcer ? » Demanda Draco sans une once de remord.

« Oui, bien sûr, » Dit simplement Lucius.

« Bien, J'en ai assez de cette sangsue suceuse de sang, »Dit le veela nouvellement déclaré pendant qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant au fait.

« Draco … »

« Excuse moi, sangsue suceuse de Gallions, » Lucius sourit simplement d'un air satisfait.

« Vraiment, Draco, insulter ta propre mère, »dit-il d'une voix faussement désapprobatrice.

« Vraiment, Père, insulter votre propre femme, Tut-tut. »

« Un bon point. Oh, et Draco, ne parle de ça à personne. »

« Oui, père. »

« Et aussi, avant que je n'oublie, Félicitation pour ton poste de capitaine cette année, »Dit Lucius donnant à son fils une tape sur l'épaule et lui tendant une lettre.

« Merci, Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un certificat affirmant que tu es désormais le fier détenteur d'un éclair de feu 3000. »

« Wow ! Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. J'espère que tu aimes. Il n'est pas encore sorti en magasin, alors ton balai te sera livré quand tu seras à l'école, fils. »

« Merci, Père, »Dit-il alors qu'il enlaçait son père.

« De rien, fils, mais je te suggère de garder ça secret jusqu'à ce que le colis soit arrivé à l'école, et alors, tu pourras regarder tous les pauvres petits enfants sans balais pleurer d'envie ! » Ils commencèrent de les deux à se moquer de ça. Une fois qu'ils se furent écartés, Draco mit la lettre/certificat dans la poche de sa robe.

« Oh non, regarde l'heure ! Nous allons être en retard pour le train si nous ne partons pas bientôt. Blinkey ! » Il frappa dans ses mains à deux reprises puis il y eut un petit pop et un elfe de maison apparut, se tordant les oreilles.

« Le maître a appelé Blinkey ? Que désire le maître ? » dit-elle d'un cri aigu.

« Oui, transporte la malle de Poudlard de Draco et sa chouette à la gare, sur le quai 9 ¾. »

« Oui, maître. Blinkey n'espère rien d'autre que le meilleur à maître Draco pour sa nouvelle année scolaire. »

« Merci, Blinkey. » Le petit elfe sourit au souriant veela, puis s'en alla après un petit pop.

« Prend mon bras, Draco, tiens le fermement, » Draco se plaça à côté de son père et agrippa son bras, le saisissant fermement, il ne voulait pas qu'une partie de lui reste, et surtout pas la plus importante.

Après un sonore crack, il furent immédiatement arrivés au quai rempli de jeunes sorcières et sorciers, Draco et Lucius étaient tous les deux indemnes.

« Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, Père, je serai de retour dans quelques instants, » à l'acquiescement de son père, Draco se retourna et partit reprendre ses bagages.

Lucius scanna la foule ne cherchant personne en particulier, et ne voyant personne il se tourna et regarda dans l'autre direction les personnes qui montaient dans le train. Mais alors qu'il se tournait, ses glacials yeux gris rencontrèrent de brillants yeux verts émeraudes.

En se rencontrant, une étrange joute descendit le long de sa colonne et une sensation de picotement se propagea dans tout son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il cligna des yeux sous le choc de cette rencontre, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux avec qui il était entré en contact étaient partis. Il était ébranlé de n'avoir aucune idée de qui était arrivé, c'est pourquoi ses yeux commencèrent à lancer des regards furtifs à travers la foule une fois encore, mais qui que soit la personne qui avait des magnifiques yeux, elle était désormais dans le train ou avait quitté le quai.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule, pensant que c'était sa mystérieuse personne, il pivota, seulement pour trouver son fils. Il réalisa alors qu'il se pivotait comme un idiot qu'il avait attiré l'attention de beaucoup de monde, alors, il lança un regard menaçant à tous ceux qui avaient osé le fixer, il se détournèrent tous et s'éloignèrent aussitôt.

« Père ? » Lucius se tourna vers Draco qui avait le regard venimeux, il était maintenant de mauvaise humeur, et Draco se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver en l'espace de seulement six minutes.

« Désolé, Draco, tu m'as juste fait sursauter. As-tu chargé tes affaires ? »

« Oui, je viens juste de le faire, Je suis revenu pour te dire au revoir . »

« Bien, je suppose que je te verrai bientôt, fils. Le premier match de quidditch est en octobre, et tu rentreras à la maison pour Noël cette année ? »

« Cela me semble juste. Au revoir, Père, »Dit Draco en serrant la main de son père.

« Au revoir, fils, essaye de ne pas te faire attraper. »

« Attraper ? »

« Cela ne sert à rien de te dire d'essayer de ne pas avoir d'ennuis, parce que tu en auras peu importe ce que je te dis. Alors, essaye juste de ne pas te faire attraper. » Les deux créatures magiques sourirent malicieusement.

« Bien, je te verrai plus tard, Père. »

Draco se tourna et se dirigea vers le train, une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il commença à se diriger vers son compartiment habituel, espérant que certains de ses amis seraient déjà là.

Au milieu du train, il repéra ses gardes du corps/voyous entrant dans leur lieu habituel. Il s'arrêtèrent soudainement et poussèrent les gens qui étaient dans le compartiment hors de celui-ci. Ils rirent quand un des enfants trébucha, mais quand ils virent que c'était sur Draco que le gamin avait atterri, ils s'approchèrent et tirèrent le garçon par son col. Quand le garçon, qui apparut comme étant un deuxième année de Poufsouffle leva les yeux vers lui, Draco se moquait de lui et l'enfant gémit. Alors Crabbe et Goyle transportèrent le stupide blaireau ailleurs, où ils le jetèrent sur le sol à côté de ses autres amis.

Draco, avec un air béat sur le visage, commença à épousseter la poussière imaginaire sur le devant de sa robe, et marcha vers la porte ouverte, fit un signe de tête à ses hommes de main et entra dans le compartiment nouvellement vide. Quand ils furent tous les trois assis—Draco au milieu d'une banquette d'un côté, alors que Crabbe et Goyle était assis sur un autre siège de l'autre côté—la porte s'ouvrit encore et ils virent Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini entrer.

« Blaise, » reconnut inconfortablement Draco.

« Draco, » dit-il en changeant de pied.

« Oh, vraiment ! Vous êtes tous les deux de tels imbéciles ! » dit Pansy en bousculant Blaise puis s'asseyant à la gauche de Draco. Blaise et Draco sourirent, se serrèrent la main puis Blaise prit le siège vide à la droite de Draco. Blaise et Draco étaient sortis ensemble l'année dernière et avaient rompu au cours de l'été après la guerre, en bons termes, bien sûr.

Draco se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et sourit, se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait il n'y avait pas cinq minutes.

« Et les gens pensent vraiment que nous serons gentils, maintenant que c'est fini, que nous sommes ouvertement du côté de la lumière, ou parce que Voldemort est mort, »ils tressaillirent tous à ce nom, « Nous avons été de vrais bâtards pendant toute notre vie, pourquoi arrêter maintenant que nous sommes plus libre que jamais ! » Ils rirent évidement tous à la blague de Draco même si Draco avait dit le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Qu'avez-vous fait les gars ? » demanda Pansy.

« Oh, comme d'habitude, juste avant que vous n'arriviez ici Baise et toi, Vince et Greg ont éjecté un couple d'idiots de seconde année de Poufsouffle hors du compartiment, et je leur ai flanqué une peur bleue. »

« Vraiment des idiots, nous nous asseyons ici tous les ans. J'aurais juste aimé voir leurs visages pétrifiés ! » au commentaire de Blaise, tout le monde commença un nouvel éclat de rire.

Le sujet tournant au sérieux, Blaise regarda Draco et ouvrit sa bouche pour poser une question mais Pansy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Draco, Comment va toute ton affaire de Veela ? As-tu déjà trouvé ton compagnon ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas trouvé mon compagnon, mais j'ai, avec l'aide de mon père, appris comment contrôler mes pouvoirs de veela. »

« Quelle sorte de pouvoirs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'attraction, certains trucs élémentaires, je l'expliquerai plus tard, je ne veux pas en dire plus. Je vous donnerai juste le livre si vous voulez en savoir beaucoup. » dit Draco appuyant son dos contre le coussin en cuir.

« Bien, Mr. Pantalon frustré, » Draco souffla.

« Pans, ça a juste été un été stressant. Il s'est passé tellement de merde, je peux à peine le supporter. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon compagnon, Père dit que cela peux prendre des années, mais cette douleur dans mon estomac et mon cœur me tue. Je ne peux pas la supporter ! Je ne sais pas comment père a pu le supporter, attendant comme ça pendant trente horribles années. Peu importe. S'il vous plait, pouvons nous juste changer de sujet ? S'il vous plait ? » Pansy soupira et posa une main sur son front, refroidissant son mal de tête grandissant.

« Ouais, Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, amour, » après ça, le silence régna quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Draco souffle.

« Mère a trompé Père avec Oncle Rabastan. Il demande le divorce, Je ne sais pas quand cela sera fini alors ne demande pas, » Pansy haleta et la tête de Blaise craqua quand il la tourna pour le regarder avec de larges yeux, il grogna seulement sous la surprise.

« Wow, C'est tout ce que tu sais à propos de ça ? » demanda Blaise.

« À part qu'il l'a confronté et l'a jeté dehors ce matin avant que nous partions, non, rien d'autre. »

« Je suis désolé, Draco, » dit Pansy d'un ton apaisant, elle aimait vraiment Draco comme un frère, et se souciait de ses sentiments.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en fou. Cette chienne est partie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle ne peut plus me contrôler, Dieu merci. Et les gars, merci de vous en soucier, » il leur sourit et reçut la même chose.

Après un peu plus de bavardage, beaucoup plus léger dans le choix du sujet, ils s'étaient tous calmés donc Blaise sortit un livre de statistiques de quidditch, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle commençaient à jouer à la bataille explosive. Draco se tourna vers Pansy qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, elle reflétait son image.

« Pans', tu veux aller effrayer de stupides premières années ? » demanda Draco.

« Mieux encore, Je propose que nous rendions visite à nos amis de longue date de Gryffondor, Le trio d'Or, peut-être ? »

**xXxXxXHarryXxXxXLuciusXxXxXx**

« Harry ? » Le garçon, pas un homme, se tourna pour voir Neville Longdubat à la porte du compartiment. Harry était assis seul à l'intérieur.

« Salut, Neville ! De quoi as tu besoins ? »

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ? Tous les autres sont pris. Comme d'habitude, » dit Neville en souriant.

« Bien sûr, mec. Hermione et Ron vont bientôt revenir, ils ont du faire face à quelques bêtises. Ginny et Luna sont toutes les deux devenues des Préfètes, donc je ne souhaite rien de plus que ta compagnie, » dit Harry en souriant gentiment. Il semblait que l'été, la mort de Voldemort, et le sauvetage de Sirius avaient fait des merveilles sur Harry. Il était toujours souriant désormais, et il avait développé une personnalité tout à fait charmante—Sirius avait clamé en être la raison—et une nouvelle confiance en lui-même.

« Je vois que tu es Préfet en Chef ! Félicitation ! » Déclara Neville en souriant.

« Oui et Hermione est Préfète en Chef, également. »

« Eh bien, nous savons tous que Granger, cette sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout serait préfète en Chef, » fit une voix lente et froide venant de la porte du compartiment. Malfoy se tenait là, avec sa petite fille-jouet Pansy Parkinson, qui riait comme une hyène. Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux et soudain, se sentit étrangement attiré par lui, Draco avait changé au cours de l'été, il se tenait maintenant à une hauteur d'un mètre 90, ses cheveux n'étaient plus tirés en arrière et recouverts de gel, mais laissés parfaitement libres, sa frange ne couvrait pas ses yeux mais elle était assez proche pour lui donner un mystérieux style de mauvais garçon. Et sa mince silhouette, qu'il avait acquise suite à toutes ces années à la place d'attrapeur, pouvait se voir à travers ses vêtements finement ajustés. Soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il le fixait, alors il secoua doucement la tête et regarda Malfoy de travers. À quoi diable avait-il pensé en examinant Malfoy ?! Mais quand il se tourna, il vit que Neville était dans la même situation que lui-même précédemment. C'était trop bizarre, mais le jeune homme le secoua.

Harry se leva pour faire face à son ennemi de longue date, et depuis, Harry avait aussi gagné une certaine hauteur depuis l'été, il mesurait maintenant 1mètre 82, donc Malfoy n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui. Mais les différences de leurs statures étaient plus évidentes, Harry s'était entraîné toute l'année dernière et l'été—quand il pouvait—pour désormais avoir une fine silhouette mais s'était sculptés les bras, le torse, les abdos et les jambes. Et avec son bronzage et ses cheveux plus longs et plus indisciplinés, il avait de loin la silhouette la plus imposante. Quand ils obtinrent un bon aperçu de lui, il fit taire Pansy et Draco pour une minute.

« Malfoy, Que fais-tu ici ? » Draco retrouva sa splendeur et rétorqua.

« Seulement rendre visite à de vieux amis, sinon pourquoi ? Oh, mais où sont Granger et la Belette ? Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de ne pas les voir à chaque début d'année ! » Pansy rigola alors que Draco sourit d'un air narquois.

« Sors d'ici ! » dit bravement Neville.

« Oh, Est-ce que Gros-Dubat va commencer à nous dire quoi faire ? Je ne pense pas, tu ferais mieux de faire marche arrière avant que nous nous occupions de toi, » menaça Pansy.

Avant que Neville n'ait pu répliquer quelque chose, Harry avait sa baguette pointée sur Malfoy, juste entre les yeux. Le garçon déglutit et essaya d'attraper sa baguette mais Harry poussa sa baguette contre le front de Malfoy. Neville avait sa baguette pointée sur Pansy avant qu'elle n'essaye et jette un sort à Harry.

« Vous réalisez tous les deux que j'ai tué Voldemort, pas vrai ? Deux petits mangemorts comme vous n'êtes rien à part de la crasse sur le bout de ma chaussure et je ne vois aucun problème à répéter ma performance. Et vraiment, que croyez-vous être contre Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? » Harry fit un petit sourire confiant quand Draco et Pansy tournèrent tous les deux les talons. Il n'aimait pas user de sa célébrité pour avoir quelque chose mais le titre avait ses avantages. Tout le monde dans le compartiment entendit un rire tonitruant venant de derrière Draco et Pansy. Une pensée frappa Harry, 'Cela ressemble à …'

« Bill ? » Dit Harry pendant que Malfoy se retournait uniquement pour faire face à un homme dans la vingtaine avancée, debout, quelques centimètres de plus que lui, avec de longs cheveux roux et un crochet comme boucle d'oreille à son lobe gauche. Les yeux bleus de l'homme scintillaient d'amusement, et Draco se sentit tout à coup … bizarre. Un picotement débuta et se déplaça le long de son corps en le faisant frissonner pendant une seconde. N'ayant pas rompu le contact visuel avec l'homme, Draco pouvait difficilement s'arrêter de baver devant cette belle créature. L'étrange personne ne se détourna pas trop de Draco, sourit et s'adressa à tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Professeur Weasley, pour vous tous, »dit l'homme… 'Un…Weasley ?WEASLEY ?' Draco fut brutalement arraché de sa transe avec un regard dégoûté sur le visage. 'Quel enfer ! Je fixais une Belette ! Et il est un Professeur ! Putain d'enfer ! Ce branleur a dû me mettre sous un quelconque sort !' pensa Draco pendant que ses yeux se plissaient, le sourire de Weasley s'élargissait. Draco se détourna de lui et regarda tout le monde dans le compartiment, Pansy bavait littéralement, tandis que Longdubat et Potter le regardaient choqués, et mini-Weasley le regardait de travers pendant que Granger tentait de le faire. « Putains d'idiots. »

« Y a-t-il un problème ici ? »

« Non Professeur, aucun problème ici. Pansy et moi allons partir maintenant, »puis il attrapa le poignée d'une Pansy protestant et se mit à la tirer hors et loin du compartiment. Sentant des yeux sur son dos, Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Bill le regardait et gardait son putain de sourire ! Draco le regarda de travers comme Hermione avait essayer de faire et se détourna du pédé à tache de rousseur. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit lui aussi techniquement un pédé, il pouvait continuer à appeler les autres gens comme il le voulait. Après avoir enfin atteint leur compartiment, il lâcha Pansy sur son siège, claqua la porte et s'affala sur-le-champ, en faisant la moue.

'Je ne bavais pas sur un putain de Weasley,' bouillonna intérieurement Draco.

_*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°_

_Voilà le chapitre un. Merci à tous pour vos review et vos mises en alertes. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant un moment que ce soit pour Surrender ou Am I beautiful car j'ai des problèmes familiaux assez importants qui m'empechent de rester assez longtemps sur le pc pour traduire. Dès je pourrai finir la traduction du chapitre 8 de Surrender, je le publierai. Désolée d'avance._

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_


	3. Le Jeune et Le Désespéré

**Résumé :** En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

**Auteur :** BloodyMary

**Traductrice :** Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé**_

*°*°*°*°*°

**Chapitre 2 : **Le Jeune et Le Désespéré.

_« Si tu juges les gens, tu n'as pas le temps de les aimer. »-Mère Teresa_

Au moment où une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs menait silencieusement un garçon blond surpris et abasourdi dans la Grande Salle pour le Festin de bienvenue, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à ceux qui les suivaient. Elle avait vu à quel point le nouveau professeur était sexy, elle n'était pas aveugle, mais vraiment, pourquoi Draco le regardait comme une salope lèche son entrejambe ! Il devait être ailleurs. Bon, en tout cas, elle avait l'intention de faire parler le garçon choqué quand ils seraient assis pour le festin.

Elle s'assit gracieusement sur son siège habituel à la table des Serpentards, à côté de Draco, Crabbe assit à sa droite et Goyle assit à la gauche de Draco, Blaise assit en face d'elle avec Nott et Avery à ses côtés, et avec Millicent à côté d'Avery. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, elle remarqua que Draco fixait la table des professeurs, ne prononçant pas un mot, soufflant avec indignation, elle tira la manche de Draco sous la table.

« Draco ! » siffla-t-elle en un souffle, elle tira sur la manche encore un peu, n'obtenant toujours pas son attention. Finalement, un sourire suffisant digne d'un serpentard traversa ses traits aristocratiques, et sa main glissa plus loin sous la table et empoigna son « paquet ». Il poussa un petit cri aigue comme une fille et sauta littéralement de son siège.

« Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que … ! » Cria-t-il en lui faisant face, tous leurs camarades de maisons se tournèrent pour le regarder, las et confus, Pansy et Draco les fixèrent furieusement et quand ils se retournèrent, ils recommencèrent à se fixer l'un l'autre.

« Vraiment, Draco, assied-toi, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, » Draco rougit et, réticent, reprit sa place à côté d'elle.

« Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'était cet empoignement de mes parties, poupée ? » Il frotta sa zone désormais ultra-sensible, essayant de clamer ses nerfs à vifs.

« Tu devenait un idiot. Depuis que nous avons quitté le compartiment des Gryffondors, tu es étourdi. Personnellement, je pense que tu craques complètement pour le Professeur Weasley, » Elle lui sourit d'un air diabolique.

« Pas du tout ! » dit-il avec force, attirant l'attention des Serpentards environnants.

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Vous allez la fermer, le Professeur «J'ai-un-chat-dans-le-cul »* entre avec les petits premières années, » dit Blaise, stoppant ainsi l'argument immature qui allait suivre, de l'autre côté de la table. Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que tous les Serpentards qui avaient entendu le commentaire de Blaise ricanèrent mais Pansy et Draco le fixèrent seulement. Puis, Pansy tira la langue à Draco et articula silencieusement « Si ! » Juste au moment où Draco allait rétorquer, Pansy donna un coup de pied dans son tibia et il cria, juste au moment où le chapeau commençait sa stupide chanson.

« Salope, » murmura-t-il tout bas, « Et je ne l'aime pas ! Un Weasley, Jamais ! » Mais personne ne l'entendit car il avait chuchoté toute sa petite conversation avec lui-même.

'Comment pourrais-je aimer un Weasley ? Je ne peux pas aimer un _Weasley !_ Mais, nom de Dieu, quel était ce sentiment que j'ai eu quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux ? C'était comme si j'étais en feu et euphorique en même temps. Il m'a fait me sentir comme si j'avais bu trop de Whiskey-Pur-Feu, et j'étais complètement fracassé ! Et pourquoi me fixait-il ? M'aime-t-il ? Improbable, il a probablement pensé que j'étais un pauvre idiot, me tenant là, m'extasiant devant lui. Merde, les Malfoy ne bavent pas ! Par l'enfer, comment cela est-il arrivé ?' Pensa furieusement Draco. Soudain, il grogna assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Pansy et elle le vit laisser tomber la tête sur la table, la relever, la laisser retomber, faisant ainsi de pitoyables bruits. 'Gémit-il vraiment ?'

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Draco et releva sa tête, arrêtant effectivement les claquements de sa tête sur la table sur laquelle ils étaient sur le point de manger. « Bon dieu, Draco, ne casse pas la table ! » Murmura-t-elle furieusement.

« Je ne peux rien y faire ! Je l'aime ! Un putain de Weasley ! J'aime un putain de Weasley ! » Répondit Draco en murmurant, prêt à relaisser tomber sa tête sur la table, mais Pansy le tenait trop fort.

« Arrête-ça ! Il est trop canon, mais vraiment, vraiment canon. Je m'en fou qu'il soit un Weasley. Tu t'en fou de ça, putain de femme ! Tu chiale comme un gros hippogriffe ! La répartition vient juste de commencer alors la ferme ! » Draco lui renvoya un regard pitoyable et hocha la tête, essayant de se ressaisir. Il ne rejetterait pas toutes ses années d'entraînement de « Comment-être-un-Malfoy ». Personne ne pourrait jamais devenir Draco Malfoy ! Il était un Malfoy pour l'amour du ciel ! Il agissait comme un idiot, et si son père le voyait faire ça… et bien, il frissonnait à cette idée. Il sourit doucement à sa meilleure amie.

« Mais, Draco, L'amour, ça fonctionne tout le temps, » Il acquiesça et se tourna vers la répartition, réfléchissant à son étrange réaction envers Bill Weasley.

**oOoOoDracoOoOoOBilloOoOo**

Alors que Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-Survivait était assis dans la diligence l'emmenant à Poudlard avec ses amis, il réfléchissait à propos de l'accident à la gare de cet après-midi. Il était venu à la gare avec tous les Weasley mais il avait laissé son livre dans la voiture du ministère, il avait donc dû y retourner pour le prendre. Pendant qu'il traversait le quai, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule tout en essayant de ne pas toucher trop de gens, car quand cela arrivait, il avait une sorte de phobie, alors pendant qu'il montait dans le train, il établit un contact visuel avec un Malfoy troublé.

Le plus vieux avait commencé à se diriger vers lui, et juste après que le contact fut crée, les yeux de Malfoy Sr. s'étaient agrandis ensuite il cligna des yeux un court instant. Harry décida de ne pas trainer dans les parages pour voir pourquoi l'homme blond avait été tellement choqué de le voir et il monta dans le train aussi vite que possible. Oubliant tout au sujet de l'accident quand ses amis arrivèrent.

Et plus tard, quand Malfoy Jr. était venu le narguer lui et ses amis, Harry avait remarqué que quand Bill était entré, il avait eu la même étrange réaction que Lucius avait eu en le voyant. Il chassa cela de son imagination, la présence de Bill devait être un choc pour Malfoy. Beaucoup de gens savait que Bill Weasley était un des meilleurs briseurs de sorts de toute l'Angleterre, et d'Egypte, alors pourquoi donc enseignerait-il ?

Bill et Charlie était tous deux revenus l'année dernière, la raison numéro une était le mariage de Bill et la deuxième était la guerre. Charlie travaillait désormais au Ministère, dans le département des créatures magiques, et il aiderait parfois Hagrid pour les cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Et Bill avait décidé de faire une pause dans son travail de briseur de sort, pour devenir le professeur de DFCM. Bill ne s'était pas marié pour une raison simple. Il avait réalisé qu'il était gay un mois avant le mariage, au début de l'été.

Pour son enterrement de vie de garçon, il avait invité beaucoup de gars de ses vieux jours d'école, l'un d'entre eux était un homme s'appelant Christian Cole. Bill et Cole avait été Préfets ensemble pendant leur cinquième année, Cole était un Serdaigle, alors que Bill était, bien sûr, à Gryffondor, comme tous les Weasley. Cette nuit-là, Bill et Cole avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre fini dans la salle de bain, se bécotant. Et comme bonus, ils avaient couché plusieurs fois ensemble, accidentellement, le tout premier partenaire mâle de Bill.

Il avait alors annulé le mariage avec Fleur, et avait commencé à sortir avec l'homme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus et à la peau blanche comme la craie appelé judicieusement Christian (toute sa famille était très croyante, comme leur avait dit Bill). Mais ils n'arrivèrent jamais à se comprendre et avaient rompu environ un mois auparavant. Personne ne sût vraiment la vérité sur ce chagrin, et tout le monde le savait. Fleur était repartie en France, maudissant le nom des Weasley et maintenant, était déjà fiancé avec un quelconque escargot français avec des cheveux visqueux, et personne ne s'en souciait vraiment.

A vrai dire, Harry était heureux que Bill n'aille pas se marier avec la salope, elle était déjà fiancée avant, une salope. Personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Même après qu'elle ait dit qu'elle épouserait quand même Bill malgré sa semi-lycanthropie. Harry réalisa bientôt que la voiture s'était arrêtée et qu'ils marchaient déjà vers la Grande-Salle, comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ça ! 'Etais-je vraiment plongé à ce point dans mes pensées ? Je suppose, »Pensa-t-il distraitement.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron, pendant que Hermione et Ginny s'asseyaient en face d'eux, alors que Seamus et Dean s'asseyaient à côté des filles et que Neville optait pour le siège à la droite de Harry. Ils commencèrent tous différentes conversations, excepté Harry qui regardait de l'autre côté de la salle, passant des Poufsouffles pour regarder Draco qui fixait Bill d'un air lointain. Harry ne savait pas combien le temps il l'avait fixé quand Ron pinça le pinça au cou.

« Merde ! » hurla Harry en sursautant, la moitié de la table des Gryffondor le regarda. Hermione et Ginny gloussèrent pendant que Ron et les autres se moquaient de lui. Ses joues bronzées se teintèrent de rose pendant qu'il se rasseyait en se tenant le cou.

« Mec, tu regardais dans le vide, désolé mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Nous t'avons appelé genre six cents fois mais tu n'arrêtais pas. Donc ils m'ont tous dit de te pincer, excepté Neville, je sais pas pourquoi. Neville ? » Demanda Ron.

« Parce que je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça, et qu'il me botterait le cul après ce traitement, » tout le monde n'en ria que plus fort, pendant que Harry rougissait.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Chut, tout le monde ! La répartition va commencer ! Vous m'avez fait manquer la chanson ! » dit Hermione en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres, son visage était encore rouge d'avoir ri.

« Quelqu'un semble prêter attention à cette ânerie ? Peu probable, » dit Ron voulant chuchoter, mais apparemment Hermione l'entendit d'une manière ou d'une autre et donna un coup de pied dans sa jambe. Harry entendit légèrement Ron jurer en se tenant la jambe, palpitante de douleur, et qui regardait la Préfète qui ne lui offrait plus une once d'attention. Harry lança à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient être vraiment immatures parfois. Soudain, Harry remarqua que le Professeur McGonagal avait déroulé le parchemin des noms et qu'elle appelait le premier élève de la nuit.

« Carson, Crystal, » la nerveuse première année marcha jusqu'au chapeau et ne s'assit pas une minute avant que le chapeau ne cris « GRYFFONDOR ! » Harry et les autres commencèrent à applaudir et quelques-uns acclamèrent la nouvelle fille rougissante pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'un groupe de filles attendant de la féliciter.

« Emeralds, Erelah, » une première année, cheveux noirs et joues roses, marcha vers le tabouret, lança au chapeau un regard furieux, disant essentiellement qu'il était un déchet qu'elle préférerait ne pas toucher et elle s'assit gracieusement sur le tabouret en mettant le choixpeau sur sa tête. Mais Harry savait déjà où cette petite prétentieuse irait, droit à-« SERPENTARD !»

« Fallis, Ashton, » Cette jeune fille avait des cheveux bruns lisses qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, elle était un peu mignonne également, et elle avait un air excité sur le visage. Elle prit joyeusement le chapeau et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. Après quelques minutes de silence à débattre, le chapeau cria un irrité « SERDAIGLE ! » La fille fit un signe de main au chapeau puis se glissa sur son siège à la table de Serdaigle serrant déjà la main de toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait.

« Jackson, Patrick, » ce jeune homme se tenant bien fut immédiatement placé à Serdaigle puis après vint une fille qui lui ressemblait strictement, mais semblait moins crispée et plus anxieuse au sujet de la répartition. Mais une petite et mignonne brunette près d'elle qui lui tenait la main lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Jackon, Becky, » la petite fille aux cheveux blonds fut placée à Poufsouffle. Elle fit un sourire brillant au chapeau, dit un petit « Merci, », salua quelques premières années puis glissa rapidement jusqu'à la table de Poufsouffle, et quand elle passa à côté de la table de Serdaigle, elle sourit et fit signe à son ami et à son frère.

« Jagansh, Sai, » Le jeune homme marcha fièrement jusqu'au tabouret, s'assit et fut aussitôt réparti à Gryffondor, il marcha jusqu'à la table et serra la main à la plupart des autres élèves pour ensuite retourner impatiemment les yeux vers la répartition.

« Kent, Melissa, » La petite fille marcha calmement jusqu'au tabouret, sourit au Professeur McGonagal, elle s'assit et mit le chapeau sur sa tête, une seconde passa avant que le chapeau dise, « SERPENTARD ! » Elle sourit d'un air suffisant au sale petit chapeau et se pavana jusqu'à la table de Serpentard où elle fut félicitée avec un léger enthousiasme, quand elle passa à côté de la table de Poufsouffle, elle salua la fille nommée Becky qui la salua en souriant doucement.

« Martin, Lexi, » Maintenant, cette petite fille regardait d'un air calculateur le chapeau, comme si elle mesurait sa quantité de véritable connaissance, décida qu'elle pouvait croire en son jugement, elle le mit sur sa tête, et fut répartie à Serdaigle.

« McCutcheon, Danyelle, » Cette petite renarde aux cheveux noirs s'approcha du tabouret, prit le chapeau et attendit patiemment que le chapeau décide de son destin. Quand il dit « SERPENTARD ! », elle lança un regard furieux aux gryffondors et marcha, la tête haute, jusqu'à la table de Serpentard où elle sourit à ses nouveaux compagnons

« Mitchell, Anthony, » ce jeune homme avait un très espiègle sur le visage quand il fit un sourire mauvais au chapeau, il fit un signe de la main à une fille qui semblait être sa jumelle puis se dirigea vers le chapeau, le plaça négligemment sur sa tête en s'asseyant, tapant du pied par terre en même temps. Après cinq ou six minutes comme ça, le chapeau cria, « SER-» mais il frappa le haut du chapeau qui sembla grogner puis cria, « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Il sauta en bas en souriant comme un enfant qui a eu ce qu'il voulait pour Noël, il leva le pouce en direction de sa sœur et elle courut jusqu'au chapeau sans attendre d'être appelée. C'était la même fille qui avait tenu la main à fille de Poufsouffle plus tôt, elle et son frère semblaient être des petits faiseurs de problèmes. Elle s'assit, attendant que le chapeau dise sa maison, tapant du pied comme son frère.

McGonagal ne sembla pas se soucier du fait que la fille soit déjà assise et dit quand même son nom, « Mitchell, Jonni, » juste avant que le chapeau ne crie pratiquement, « GRYFFONDOR ! » Beaucoup de gens rirent et applaudirent en même temps, elle se leva, fit un signe de la main envers la foule puis courut jusqu'à son frère où ils commencèrent immédiatement à rire.

« Sheridan, Lys, » maintenant celle-là regardait impassiblement le chapeau avant de s'assoir et de placer doucement le chapeau sur sa tête, elle sourit triomphalement à plusieurs reprises pendant que le chapeau lui parlait. « SERDAIGLE ! » Elle se leva, et sourit comme si elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle serait placée dans cette maison et sautilla un peu en allant à sa nouvelle maison.

« Simons, Scarlet, » Cette jeune-fille là avait des cheveux roux foncés et raides descendants jusqu'à la taille, et de magnifiques yeux noirs. Elle ricana légèrement quand elle regarda le chapeau, mais s'assit avec toute la grâce d'un signe et plaça délicatement le chapeau sur sa tête. « SERPENTARD ! » Elle se leva lentement, arrangeant ses cheveux alors qu'elle enlevait le chapeau, puis marcha sereinement vers la maison des serpents.

« Yamata, Kohaku, » Le garçon japonais marcha vers le tabouret, s'assit et fut aussitôt réparti à Gryffondor. Après lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns foncés fut appelée, son nom était, « Alexis, » mais Harry n'y prêtait pas assez attention pour s'en soucier, son estomac grogna monstrueusement quand il entendit le chapeau dire GRYFFONDOR, et fut soulagé quand il ne resta plus que six personne devant être réparties.

Tout ce que Harry put penser fut qu'ils étaient des enfants bizarres avant que son estomac de gronde encore ! Quand tout fut enfin fini, la voix de Dumbledore put être entendue dans toute la salle.

« Félicitation à tous, J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits par votre nouvelle maison ! Maintenant, je ne vais vraiment pas vous ennuyer avec mon long discours, car je sais que vous êtes tous affamés, attendant l'arrivé de votre nourriture alors je ne dirai qu'une chose : Bon appétit ! » Quand il claqua des mains, toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient attendu apparut devant eux dans un glorieux étalage que beaucoup n'oublieront jamais. Tous les premières années sursautèrent et contemplèrent bouches-bée la nourriture, alors que les secondes années, pensant à combien ils semblaient stupides rirent d'eux, oubliant qu'ils avaient été ces petits enfants juste une année auparavant.

Un moment plus tard, alors que Ron attrapait sa sixième aile de poulet frit, tous les plats disparurent, et il grogna de déception, mais le poulet fut aussitôt oublié quand il vit ses desserts favoris apparaitre devant lui. Il claqua des mains en jubilant et entama son pudding. Hermione regarda fixement ce spectacle enfantin, mais lui sourit tendrement en secouant la tête. Quand elle captura le regard de Harry, ils sourire tous les deux d'un air entendu, Ron ne changerait jamais.

Dès que les desserts eurent disparus, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Bill et il eut une double surprise quand il vit Bill faire un d'œil en direction des Serpentards, quand il regarda de plus près il remarqua que Bill souriait également, et quand Harry regarda ce que le nouveau professeur regardait il remarqua que Draco Malfoy était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. 'Mais qu'est ce que c'est ça, bon sang ?' Harry était sur le point de le signaler à Ron, sans réfléchir évidemment, mais fut coupé par la voix tonitruante du directeur.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard à tous les nouveaux et anciens élèves, Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir. Comme d'habitude, ce sont les annonces du début de la période : La Forêt Interdite est interdite à tous, » il lança un regard sans équivoque au Trio D'or, ses yeux brillant follement, « Ne brisez pas les règles, » il les regarda à nouveau, « et tous les objets interdits sont sur la liste dans le bureau de Mr Rusard… Oh, et il en a mis aussi sur le tableau d'affichage dans vos dortoirs. J'ai presque oublié, Je dois surement devenir trop vieux. »

« Pas moyen, Professeur, vous être au meilleur de votre forme ! » cria Harry ! Tout le monde rit, pendant que la grande bande d'idiots de Malfoy le regardaient de travers, et également Snape bien sûr. Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça de la tête en direction de Harry.

« Merci, Harry, » ils sourirent tous les deux puis Dumbledore se gratta le menton, essayant de se rappeler les autres prétendues importantes informations.

« Oh, c'est vrai, au sujet des objets interdits, toutes choses venants de Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux sont bannies, bien que j'aime la plupart de leurs merveilleuses confiseries, ces deux là sont vraiment doués ! Enfin bon, nous avons un nouveau professeur cette année aussi ! Bill Weasley est notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal ! Faites une ovation à ce jeune homme, » dit Dumbledore pendant que Bill se levait et inclinait la tête. Il reçut beaucoup d'applaudissements, de sifflements et d'acclamations de la part des jeunes filles. Bill continua de sourire d'une façon charmante quand il s'assit et beaucoup de chuchotements éclatèrent dans la foule. Ron roula seulement des yeux, son frère était un tel imbécile, un imbécile cool, mais pas moins un imbécile. « Et enfin, ayez, s'il vous plait, la meilleure année que vous pouvez avoir ! »

« Bien, maintenant, Préfets, menez vos premiers années à leur dortoir pendant que les Préfet-en-Chef maintiennent l'ordre dans la salle pendant qu'ils partent ! » Tout le monde se leva et ils commencèrent tous à sortir de la pièce l'un derrière l'autre pendant que Harry et Hermione se tenaient aux portes, faisaient sortir les gens, et ramassaient les petits premières années qui étaient sur le point de se faire écraser par la ruée des élèves plus vieux et plus grands s'ils n'étaient pas éloignés de là. Pendant que Ron aidait un petit, attendez c'était un mensonge, il faisait trébucher des enfants qui semblaient être des premières et deuxièmes années, Hermione le sermonna. « Ca va être une année géniale, » pensèrent-ils simultanément.

**oOoOoLuciusoOoOoHarryoOoOo**

Après avoir vu les ravissants yeux à la gare ce jour-là, Lucius commença à sentir une douleur sourde dans son cœur et après environ un mois, la douleur s'était transformée en un horrible et insupportable brûlement. Alors, il conclut que cela avait un rapport avec son Veela, il avait probablement trouvé son compagnon. Aussi bien qu'il se rappelait, sa mère lui avait une fois expliqué la manière dont elle s'était sentie quand elle avait rencontré son père et c'en étaient les symptômes. Alors il décida qu'il devait se mettre à la recherche de son compagnon, il avait vécu longtemps sans son compagnon, mais maintenant qu'il souffrait, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de son compagnon.

Si la personne était sur le quai ce jour-là, cela signifiait qu'elle montait dans le train pour aller à l'école ou qu'elle déposait un membre de sa famille. Il était très perturbé à l'idée que son compagnon soit un élève mais réalisa bientôt que les sorciers vivaient environ deux cents ans, un écart d'environ trente ans ne signifiait pas grand-chose.

Soudain, il eut une vision de ces yeux, et il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ces émeraudes avant, mais sur sa vie, il ne pouvait se rappeler où. Alors il allait chercher quelqu'un avec de brillants yeux verts, et il commencerait par le plus facile des deux lieux où il pouvait chercher. Poudlard.

_*°*°*°*°_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus, dois-je vous avouer que c'est le chapitre que j'ai le moins aimé ? ^^ __Désolée de l'attente, ça va un peu mieux donc j'espère pouvoir reprendre un peu de rythme, malheureusement c'est la rentrée ... Encore une fois, il n'est pas encore corrigé, c'est de ma faute, je mets tellement de temps à traduire que pour ne pas vous faire patienter encore plus, je poste tout de suite mais il sera corrigé. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos Reviews. =)_

_Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont concernés, bonne chance pour les autres._

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**_


	4. Makedamnsure

**Résumé :** En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

**Auteur :** BloodyMary

**Traductrice :** Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

_*°*°*°*°*°*°_

**Chapitre Trois : **Makedamnsure

_« Aimer réellement quelqu'un signifie abandonner toutes ses attentes. Cela signifie une entière acceptation, même celle des manifestations des défauts de l'autre. »-Karen Casey_

Ils avaient commencé les cours depuis maintenant un mois et à chaque fois qu'il regardait son magnifique professeur de DCFM, une douleur lui déchirait le cœur. Draco sentait cette douleur débuter dans celui-ci puis se propager dans le reste de son corps. Des lignes de feu traçaient leur route, brûlant chaque centimètre qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Sa tête commençait à tourner et ses tempes palpitaient de douleur dans un début de mal de tête, son cœur ralentissait mais accélérait en même temps, et il oubliait comment respirer.

Mais quand leurs yeux entraient en contact que ce soit intentionnel ou non, Draco se paralysait, tout ralentissait et il ressentait une sensation de flottement. Sa tête se remplissait d'un brouillard bloquant toutes ses pensées et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, tellement qu'il pouvait l'entendre battre bruyamment dans ses oreilles, et il aurait pu jurer que si quelqu'un écoutait, il l'entendrait également. Il essayait de sourire, mais ce sourire le faisait paraître faible et tremblant, incertain et timide, cela révélait à tout le monde qu'il l'était. Habituellement, tout ce qu'il faisait était de s'assoir là, sur son siège, souriant comme un idiot jusqu'à ce que la tête rousse sourit et se détourne de lui.

Mais cela était le pire, quand l'homme se détournait de Draco, le jeune dragon avait l'impression que la gravité le frappait avec toute sa force, et le poids du monde était sur ses épaules. Son cœur sombrait et il se sentait comme si celui-ci était pilé en un million de morceaux. Il devait fermer les yeux pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de retenir les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de se répandre avec force derrière la barrière de ses paupières.

A chaque fois que cela arrivait, Pansy, qui était toujours assise à côté de lui, devenue la meilleure et la plus fidèle amie qu'elle n'avait jamais été, essayait de le consoler. Tapotant son épaule ou son genou, frottant le dos de sa main, de petits gestes qui signifiaient beaucoup. Mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment aidé, c'était une douleur, une malédiction qu'aucune magie ou qu'aucun réconfort ne pouvait guérir. Et quand ces douleurs l'envahirent lors de leur première rencontre, il ne laissa personne aller près de lui, personne n'était autorisé à le toucher, car ils n'étaient pas celui qu'il voulait, ils n'étaient pas la personne pour laquelle son cœur souffrait.

En ce jour, ils étaient tous assis en classe, finissant de noter ce qui était écrit sur le tableau en face de la classe, se préparant pour la leçon pratique qu'ils allaient avoir peu après. Pourtant, Draco ne faisait définitivement pas attention, ni ne prenait de notes, il regardait seulement par la fenêtre, et, occasionnellement, il jetait un regard furtif au plus vieux des enfants Weasley. Quand la douleur débutait, il regardait ailleurs et essayait de se calmer. Il s'assoupit après environ trente minutes et quand il se réveilla, il était piqué sur le coté par un ongle manucuré appartenant à son unique amie.

« Draco, réveille-toi ! Rouge arrive, il ramasse les devoirs ! » Siffla-t-elle dans son oreille, il sursauta et bondit doucement, tirant son sac sur sa chaise à la recherche de son devoir. Il sentit aussitôt la présence de son professeur qui se tenait près de lui, prenant le papier de Pansy et attendant patiemment le sien. Cela lui demanda toute sa volonté pour ne pas lever les yeux vers lui pendant qu'il continuait la recherche de son essai.

« Vous n'avez pas fait votre devoir, Mr. Malfoy ? » Demanda la voix étonnamment caressante du baryton situé derrière lui, Draco savait qu'il entendait quelques Gryffon-Beurk essayant de retenir leurs gloussements, et échouant misérablement. Mais un ou deux regards brevetés de ses camarades mirent fin à tout ça.

« Non, monsieur. J'ai fais mon devoir, je n'arrive juste pas à le retrouver, » il entendit son professeur rigoler légèrement et il rosit un peu. 'Comment ose-t-il se moquer de moi !' Pensa avec fureur le veela, 'Je lui monterai !' Draco leva les yeux vers son professeur, prêt à lui lancer une réplique spirituelle mais quand il regarda ces merveilleux yeux bleus, ceux de Bill Weasley, il s'interrompit brusquement. Ils continuèrent à se fixer durant encore quelques instants avant que Pansy ne s'éclaircisse bruyamment la gorge puis ils regardèrent tous deux ailleurs.

« Draco, j'ai trouvé ton papier, il était dans ton livre, » Pansy tendit à Draco son essai et le jeune homme accablé le lui prit en murmurant ses remerciements, puis se tourna légèrement uniquement pour faire face à l'estomac du professeur de DCFM qui se recula et prit le papier des mains du blond. Et quand leurs doigts se frottèrent légèrement, Draco sentit des étincelles voler, et sa peau commencer à le brûler quand une petite parcelle de sa peau toucha celle de l'autre. Et avec son oreille réglée avec habileté, Draco entendit le roux haleter presque silencieusement. Mais l'homme se déplaça rapidement, essayant de s'éloigner de la table de Draco et de Pansy aussi vite qu'il pouvait, continuant de ramasser les devoirs des autres.

Draco, ne pouvant supporter la douleur qu'il ressentait alors que l'autre homme s'éloignait de lui, se leva, attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe de la salle aussi vite que possible. Il pouvait entendre Pansy essayer de le faire revenir, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, c'était juste trop ! Qu'est-ce que cette belette avait fait de lui ! Est-ce que c'était une sorte de sort, ou qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il ne s'en souciait plus, il n'allait pas devenir un idiot parce qu'il était incapable mentalement et physiquement de prêter attention au cours !

Mais alors qu'il marchait pour retourner au dortoir des Serpentards, une pensée se présenta à lui. Peut-être que Weasley était son compagnon, Draco était un veela et un compagnon lui était nécessaire… De plus, il avait lu quelque chose, comme quoi si vous ne vous liiez pas à votre compagnon un mois après l'avoir vu pour la première fois, vous commenciez doucement à mourir. Il était dit que c'était la plus atroce douleur, la pire que n'importe qui ait senti ou sentirait. Mais la mort prendrait environ un an, et ce serait la pire douleur qu'un veela n'ait jamais à endurer, considérant qu'il pouvait mourir avant d'avoir pu expérimenter plus de ce que le monde avait à offrir. Mais cela n'était pas le cas pour son père. L'homme avait quarante PUTAINS d'années ! Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas mort ! C'était juste trop déroutant de penser à ça, il devait contacter son père par hibou pour obtenir une réelle aide, des réponses.

Il atteint la fissure dans le mur menant à la salle commune de Serpentard et dit le mot de passe, « Argenté et Froid, », il marchait vivement en direction de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons quand il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, appelant son attention. Draco se retourna et tomba presque en arrière, voyant qui était debout à côté de la cheminée, un bras au dessus de la cavité en marbre et enflammée, apparemment vérifiant l'heure sur une montre de poche en argent. Il salua d'un signe de tête Draco en fermant sèchement l'objet.

« Père ? »

« Bonjour, mon fils. Comment était l'école aujourd'hui ? »

XoXoXo

« Harry, pourrais-tu rester après le cours s'il te plait, je dois te parler » demanda poliment Bill pendant que des élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et commençaient à sortir de la salle de classe. Ron regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur mais Bill sourit seulement.

« Non, Ron, il n'a pas de problème, mais si tu ne sors pas ton pitoyable cul d'ici tu en auras ! » plaisanta Bill, Ron lui tira la langue en lui lançant un regard furieux et partit avec Hermione qui lui reprocha son comportement enfantin.

« Vraiment, Ron, tu es tellement immature ! »

« Je sais ! Comment avons-nous survécu 'Mione ! » Dit Ron d'un ton dramatique, et elle lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Harry et Bill rirent et secouèrent la tête en regardant le couple. En réalisant qu'il tenait toujours son livre, Harry le fourra dans son sac et marcha jusqu'au bureau de Bill.

« De quoi aurais tu besoin, Bill ? » Dans le train conduisant jusque là, Bill avait insisté pour qu'ils l'appellent tous Bill, bien sûr lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cours, mais peut-importe, ils étaient en privé.

« Eh bien, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de te dire qu'il devait te voir après ton prochain cours, il devait avoir une importante réunion avec toi à propos de trucs de préfets. »

« Et Hermione ? »

« Non, juste toi, mon chou ! » s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry qui frappa malicieusement la grande main. Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant l'été ainsi que de Charlie depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux réaménagé avec le reste de la famille Weasley.

« Ouais, Ouais ! Enlève tes mains de moi, brute ! » Hurla Harry, les yeux remplis d'hilarité.

« Je te verrai au déjeuner, Harry, » Harry se tourna et retourna jusqu'à sa table où il s'empara de son sac et puis marcha jusqu'à la porte mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu partir, Bill réalisa soudainement qu'il devait demander autre chose à Harry.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Bill ? »

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'autre, » dit-il un peu nerveusement en se grattant la nuque tout en essayant de ne pas regarder Harry.

« Oui, Mec ? »

« Eh bien tu as remarqué… eh bien, hum…Dra-Malfoy… Agit-il étrangement ? As-tu … » dit-il d'un ton haché en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« Ouais, maintenant que tu en parles. Il est beaucoup plus silencieux, il n'a pas dit la moitié de toutes les méchantes choses qu'il dit habituellement. Il semble vraiment distant et pas lui-même, particulièrement aux repas et …dans ce cours… » Un air de compréhension naquit sur son visage, « Bill ? Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy ? » Bill tressaillit mais acquiesça doucement.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai cette étrange sensation à chaque fois que je le regarde, et je me sens attiré par lui, c'est étrange car ça ne me le faisait pas avant. Les autres fois où j'avais vu ce petit crétin, je détestais sa verve mais quand je l'ai vu dans le train j'ai presque commencé à baver, vraiment, » Harry rougit fortement en se demandant pourquoi Bill voulait parler de _ça_ avec lui. 'Je suppose que c'est ce dont les frères parlent entre eux, et en considérant que les Weasley déclarent continuellement qu'ils m'ont adopté et me considèrent comme un membre de leur famille, nous sommes comme des frères', Harry déglutit et continua de regarder Bill.

« Je suppose que peut-être il a changé après cet été et que tu viens juste de le remarquer ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-il juste devenu canon durant l'été, ce que je pense qu'il est devenu, » Bill leva un sourcil à cette phrase.

« Tu es gay ? »

« Je-euh-je… » Harry laissa tomber sa tête, « Ouais, mais je ne l'ai pas encore dit ni à Hermione ni à Ron, donc tu ne dois rien dire. Parfois je me sens un peu Bi, mais je préfère largement les hommes. »

« Les hommes, comme les hommes plus vieux ? » Harry rougit à nouveau.

« Ouais, mais ça m'importe peu, plus jeune, plus vieux, la jeunesse ou l'expérience. J'aime les deux, mais j'ai un certain fétichisme pour les hommes plus vieux… » Harry rougit encore quand Bill lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Désolé, Harry, j'aime apparemment Draco Malfoy, » Harry prit un air simulé et prétendit s'étouffer, et Bill éclata d'un rire désopilant, unique à lui seul. Après qu'ils se soient calmés, Harry marcha jusqu'à Bill, le frappa à l'épaule et prétendit être Mr. Weasley.

« Bien, bonne chance avec ton type, il est vraiment irascible ! » Ils rirent tout deux un peu plus avant que Bill ne le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, identique à celle que Hermione avait donné à Ron plus tôt.

« Sors d'ici, abrutit »

« Oui, monsieur ! » Dit moqueusement Harry en saluant son professeur, et frère adoptif.

« Attend, veux tu que je te donne un mot pour ton prochain cours ? »

« Non, c'est potion, J'aurai une retenu et des points retirés de tout façon, » dit Harry d'un ton maussade.

« Bien, alors trente points pour Gryffondor pour faire face à ta condamnation la tête haute ! » Bill fit un clin d'œil, ils savaient que Snape enlèverait au moins dix point à Gryffondor, donc maintenant qu'ils avaient plus de points ce serait comme s'ils n'en avaient pas perdu.

« Merci, Bill ! » dit Harry en lui faisant un large sourire.

« De rien, maintenant sors d'ici, Harry ! » Harry se tourna et partit de la classe pour se diriger vers les cachots.

XoXoXo

« Donc, tu es en train de dire que Weasley est mon compagnon ? » Demanda Draco d'un air résigné.

« Oui, tu as tous les symptômes d'un veela qui a trouvé son compagnon mais qui n'est pas lié à lui. »

« Mais, c'est un Weasley ! » Cria Draco avec indignation.

« Oui, mais le plus respecté d'entre eux. Je pense que si je devais en choisir un, ce serait lui ou son frère, » Lucius entendit son fils grogner doucement.

« Regardes, tu es déjà protecteur envers lui, » Draco arrêta de grogner, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi moi ! »

« Draco, vraiment, ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Bien ! » brailla Draco en sautant sur ses pieds, « Et toi, père ! Tu as quarante ans ! Pourquoi n'es tu pas encore mort ! » Draco sourit triomphalement en pensant qu'il avait cloué le bec à son père.

« J'ai seulement rencontré mon compagnon récemment, » dit-il facilement.

« Oh, bien-ATTEND ! Récemment ? Qui est-ce ? » Hurla le jeune veela, choqué.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu seulement ses yeux à la gare quand je t'ai déposé le mois dernier, » Draco se laissa tomber à nouveau sur la chaise.

« Cela signifie que tu commence à mourir toi aussi ? »

« Oui, mais je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore après cette petite visite pour discuter à propos du problème pour trouver mon compagnon, » le visage de Draco se chiffonna de confusion.

« Qu'est ce que Dumbledore a à voir avec ça ? »

« Mon compagnon réside dans l'école ou est un tuteur d'un des enfants ici. J'ai décidé de commencer mes recherches à Poudlard d'abord. Je dois demander la permission de Dumbledore, si je dois aller aux alentours de l'école pour trouver mon compagnon. »

« Oh bien, je suppose, puisque mes questions ont trouvé leur réponse, tu ferais mieux d'aller…tu sais, d'aller voir Dumbledore maintenant, » dit Draco un peu nerveusement, les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent.

« Tu vas aller voir ton compagnon pendant les prochains jours pour l'informer de la situation ou je le ferai. Je ne t'autoriserai pas à échouer dans une de tes meilleures matières ou à mourir pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ta peur de faire face à la vérité, mon dragon, » Draco hocha de la tête dans un signe silencieux de défaite.

« Oui, père. »

« Dragon, lève toi, » Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers son père, « Regarde-moi, fils, » quand Draco leva les yeux, il vit son père lui sourire, son père n'avait jamais sourit ! Il resta étonné quelques instants mais cligna des yeux et puis sourit en retour à son père.

« Tout ira bien quand tu lui diras, et tout se passera bien, je le sais, » Draco regarda avec espoir son père, non, son papa, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. 'Peut-être que tout s'arrangera,'pensa-t-il. Lucius salua d'un signe de tête Draco, se saisit de sa cane appuyée contre le mur et quitta le dortoir des Serpentards sans regarder en arrière.

XoXoXo

« Bien sûr, Lucius. Je serais honoré si vous restiez à Poudlard le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour trouver votre compagnon, » Dumbledore sourit gentiment à Lucius, ils avaient parlé pendant environ un quart d'heure pendant lequel Mr. Malfoy avait expliqué toute la situation au professeur.

Lucius se leva de la somptueuse chaise placée stratégiquement en face du bureau de Dumbledore, il remercia le directeur d'un hochement de la tête et était sur le point de serrer la main de l'homme quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Professeur, je suis ici pour la réunion. Vous vouliez me voir… » ses mots devinrent inaudibles lorsqu'il vit le grand homme blond se retourner, ses cheveux fouettant son visage, le faisant paraître presque magique. Harry secoua la tête en se demandant d'où venait cette pensée seulement pour que ses yeux plongent à nouveau dans ceux argentés et froids de Lucius Malfoy.

Le plus vieux des deux laissa échapper un halètement surpris et ses yeux s'élargirent considérablement. Harry Potter était le propriétaire des yeux de _son_ compagnon.

_*°*°*°*°*°*°_

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Je m'excuse pour ces deux mois de délais surtout que j'étais en vacances ces deux dernières semaines mais j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire… J'ai essayé de travailler sur la fluidité de la traduction, j'espère que mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois, même si je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire =)  
_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Review ?**_


	5. I write sins not tragedies

**_Résumé : _**En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

**_Auteur :_**BloodyMarry

**_Traductrice : _**Jud3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Quatre :** I write sins not tragedies

_(J'écris des pêchers, pas des tragédies) _

_« Il y a toujours deux choix, deux chemins à prendre. L'un est facile. Et la seule récompense est sa facilité. » -Inconnu_

Lucius Malfoy regarda avec insistance dans un silence choqué l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait à l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. 'Ces yeux…' L'adolescent en question fixait imperturbablement le plus vieux, pour une quelconque raison, il semblait plus…quelque chose… plus beau, à couper le souffle, son superbe regard s'était finalement fait connaitre à Harry, et il était simplement choqué. Il ressentit un besoin urgent de marcher jusqu'à l'homme et qu'ils se bécotent stupidement, mais secoua la tête et éloigna ces pensées, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses stupides hormones prendre encore le contrôle de son esprit comme ça. Il frissonna à l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui avec Malfoy, puis, rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, il marcha jusqu'au bureau du directeur et regarda le vieil homme, ignorant complètement l'ancien mangemort.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous vouliez me voir à propos de mes devoirs de préfet en chef ? » Lucius sembla revenir sur terre après avoir entendu ça et ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Bien sûr que tu allais être Préfet en Chef, » ricana-t-il.

« Excusez-moi »

« Vraiment, Potter, Où avez-vous appris ces manières ? Evidemment nul part, Je suis votre supérieur et vous vous adresserez à moi en tant que tel. »

« Vraiment, je ne savais pas que le fait d'être un _ex_-mangemort faisiez de vous mon supérieur. Et moi étant Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, également. Wow, je crois que j'ai toujours eut tort…_monsieur_, » dit Harry avec une voix faussement admirative. Le visage de Lucius se crispa de fureur et il agrippa la canne à tête de serpent, ses articulations devenant blanches.

« _Toi, insolent gamin !_ » cracha Lucius, mais il sentit un fort pincement au cœur lorsqu'il dit cela, plus intense encore que lorsque le garçon était entré dans la pièce.

« Vous, putain de bâtard ! Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous mettre derrière les barreaux où vous seriez à votre place, pour votre chance le professeur Dumbledore a cru vos pathétiques excuses sur le pourquoi vous avez tuez d'innombrables innocents ! Parce que s'il ne vous avait pas cru, je vous aurais tué moi-même ! » Lucius était sur le point de sortir sa baguette quand il sentit une douleur tranchante dans son torse et sa tête commença à tourner. Soudain, il se sentit très faible et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, il s'effondra sur le sol juste en face de Harry.

Le jeune homme fixa, choqué, l'homme inconscient étendu en face de lui. Dumbledore se leva et marcha jusqu'à Lucius, prit son pouls, il respirait encore, mais son cœur battait à un rythme inimaginable. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Lucius vers l'infirmerie, Harry le suivant avec réticence.

'Oh mon dieu, je l'ai tué ! Mes mots l'ont-ils choqué au point qu'il meure ! Oh, merde, vais-je aller en prison ? Lunard va me tuer !'

**XoXo**

« Pansy, Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Père a dit que je devais lui dire dans les prochains jours. Je ne peux pas ! Je veux dire, il est, et bien, il est un putain de Weasley ! Et il est professeur ! » La table à laquelle ils étaient assis trembla quand le jeune Malfoy y laissa tomber sa tête. Pansy qui était perdue dans ses pensées, regagna son sang-froid, mit une main sur la tête de Draco pour la retenir avant que Draco ne la laisse encore tomber.

« Draco, tu es vraiment une Drama Queen, ton père a _aussi_ dit que Bill était le meilleur Weasley, et s'il peut surmonter ces rivalités insignifiantes, seulement pour toi, alors tu devrais en être capable aussi. Ton père n'a jamais lancé de menaces en l'air, il le dira à Bill si tu ne le fais pas. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire maintenant, ce soir, » Draco tourna violemment la tête dans sa direction et fixa sa prétendue meilleure amie, avec un air de pure incrédulité sur le visage.

« Es-tu folle ? »

« Draco, écoute, c'est mieux de le faire le plus vite possible. Tu devras lui dire, peu importe comment. Si tu ne le fais pas, ton père le fera, et si par une quelconque chance il ne le fait pas et que tu ne le fais pas non plus, alors tu _mourras _! Fais le maintenant, tu apprendras à aimer, » à l'air renfrogné de Draco, elle ajouta, « … désolée, comme lui. Tu commenceras même à apprécier sa compagnie. Tu as besoin de lui, comme il te voudra. »

« Pansy, je t'aime comme une sœur, et je te crois, mais c'est juste trop. Je ne peux pas lui dire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Et lorsqu'elle regarda dans ses yeux, elle vit quelque chose qui était rarement là, la peur.

« Et s'il… hum, et s'il me rejetait ? Je mourrais quand même, et je saurais qu'il _m_'avait rejeté, qu'il ne _me_ voulait pas que quelque chose n'allait pas avec _moi_. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, mon Veela souffre à la simple pensée qu'il arrive quelque chose comme ça. Je _ne peux pas_, » ses yeux la suppliaient de comprendre. Alors ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

« Mais tu le dois, Dragon, » dit-elle en utilisant le surnom qu'elle utilisait dans leur enfance.

« Tu dois essayer, et si tu meurs, tu sauras au moins que tu as essayé, que au moins, tu lui auras demandé. »

« Quel putain de réconfort ! » A son regard, il baissa la tête et soupira en signe de défaite.

« Tu as raison, Pans', je dois le faire. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, mais je le dois. »

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Viendras-tu avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, désespéré.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, mais je ne peux pas aller lui dire avec toi. Tu devras lui dire toi-même. Mais je vais aller avec toi à son bureau ou n'importe quel endroit où il est, j'attendrai dehors. Je t'aime, Dragon, » Draco sourit avec soulagement, et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

« Merci, Pansy, » il se leva et attira vers lui son amie en la tirant pas la main. Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, puis mirent leurs livres dans leur sac et quittèrent la bibliothèque pour aller au bureau du professeur Weasley.

**XoXo**

« Poppy, » appela Dumbledore, peu après, une femme vint dans la salle en tenant un bloc note dans ses mains sur lequel elle notait des choses avec sa plume sans prêter attention à la personne qui l'avait appelée.

« Oui, oui, asseyez-le là, » alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle leva les yeux et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui faisait léviter Lucius Malfoy, suivi de Harry Potter qui gardait le regard baissé vers ses chaussures d'un air coupable, entrant dans l'infirmerie. Elle laissa tomber son bloc note de ses mains et elle laissa échapper un cri.

« Au noms de Merlin et de Morgane, que s'est-il passé ? » hurla-t-elle tout en accourant auprès du trio pendant que Dumbledore s'approchait du lit le plus proche et y allongeait Lucius.

« Mr. Potter, et Mr. Malfoy avait une, » il toussa « querelle, et Mr. Malfoy s'est tout à coup évanoui, » Harry pouvait juste se rappeler de la vue de l'homme indigné qui hurlait, 'Malfoy ne s'est PAS évanoui !' Il ricana à cette image et le bloc note qui avait retrouvé récemment les mains de madame Pomfresh le frappa. Harry siffla de douleur en frottant sa tête blessée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui, Albus , pourquoi ce serait-il évanoui d'un coup ? » Elle jeta un sort de diagnostic au veela et quand elle eut fini, elle claqua de la langue d'un air désapprobateur.

« Je ne vois rien qui ne va pas chez lui, Albus. Qu'est ce que cela veut-il bien dire ? » Soudain, les yeux de l'homme commencèrent à scintiller, Harry lança un regard suspicieux au drôle de vieux bonhomme indiscret.

« C'est comme je l'imaginais. Plus tôt dans la soirée, est venu dans mon bureau me demander la permission de chercher son compagnon, apparemment, la personne encore inconnue, » il regarda ostensiblement Harry en disant ces mots, « réside à Poudlard, ou a un lien avec un élève d'ici, » Harry cligna des yeux d'un air stupide, 'Un compagnon ? De quoi ?'

« A Poudlard, mais qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si ma théorie est exacte, je dirais que c'est H-»

« Non ! »Lucius s'était réveillé et avait entendu ce qu'ils disaient lorsqu'il coupa Dumbledore, désirant le dire à Harry par lui-même.

Mr. Malfoy ! Calmez-vous ! » sermonna Madame Pomfresh.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de le dire à mon compagnon ! Ce sont mes affaires, Dumbledore ! » Siffla Lucius. Harry regarda fixement l'homme, que ce passait-il donc ? Qui était le compagnon de Malfoy, et Dumbledore n'allait rien dire au compagnon de Malfoy, à moins que sa compagne ne soit Poppy, ou cet elfe de maison qui se tenait dans un coin.

« Je suis navré, Lucius, je ne pensais pas clairement, » s'amenda le directeur.

« Vraisemblablement, non. Partez, je dois lui parler, » dit Malfoy en se levant et en sortant du lit. Harry s'étrangla, le dire à qui ? Il était le seul autre homme dans la pièce, à moins que l'elfe ne soit un travesti, ou que Dumbledore ne se révèle être le compagnon de Malfoy.

« Bien sûr, Poppy, suivez-moi vers la sortie. » Tous deux se tournèrent et commencèrent à marcher vers la porte.

« Professeur ! Et moi ! » cria Harry après l'homme âgé. Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarda Harry, et il sourit simplement et agita la main d'un air évasif. Harry jura dans sa barbe et c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il se tourna vers Malfoy.

'Mon dieu, ça ne peut pas être bon.'

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comme te dire ça, c'est une première pour moi, je te l'assure. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça, mais je dois le faire…et maintenant, je radote, je vais être direct, » Harry s'étrangla à nouveau lorsque Malfoy se leva et marcha vers lui, directement, ma tête haute.

« Je suis un demi-veela, et tout veela a un compagnon. Tu es mon compagnon, » Harry le regarda simplement fixement, puis éclata d'un rire puissant, Lucius grimaça et arrêta de marcher.

« Vous rigolez ! C'est la chose la plus boiteuse que j'ai jamais entendue. Vous êtes aussi fou que le chapelier* ! Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais croire à quelque chose d'aussi pathétique ? » Son rire se raprochait dangereusement de l'hystérie, il le devint encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua que Malfoy ne plaisantait pas, même pas un peu.

« V-Vous devez ê-être en train de vous moquer de moi ! » bégaya Harry, et Lucius secoua la tête et marcha vers Harry qui recula encore plus loin de lui.

« Vous êtes fou ! Restez loin de moi ! » Harry recula vers le mur en regardant Malfoy comme s'il était la mort elle-même.

« Ma vie dépend de toi Harry, tu es mon compagnon. Tu devras accepter ça, accepter que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, » dit le blond d'une voix douce.

« Non ! Jamais ! Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est impossible ! »

« Tu devras, considérant le fait que je vais mourir si tu ne le fais pas. Je suis presque mort tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que tu souhaiterais que je sois mort, et bien je suis presque mort. Tu ne me laisseras pas mourir, n'est ce pas Harry ? » Lucius avait finalement atteint Harry, et il pressa son corps contre celui de Harry, il baissa la tête pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Harry. « Tu ne me rejetteras pas, tu ne me tueras pas Harry, s'il te plait ? » Harry frissonna, il se sentait léger, et vraiment attiré par Malfoy, plus encore que quand il l'avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Quand il regarda dans les yeux couleur mercure de son veela, toute pensée disparut, pour tous les deux. Harry leva ses hanches pour qu'elles rencontrent celles du veela, créant ainsi une délicieuse friction. Ses yeux prirent un air absent et des halètements sortirent de sa bouche. Il gémit lorsque le veela commença à lécher son cou, caressant amoureusement sa joue pendant que l'autre main s'enfonçait dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Puis Lucius releva la tête et il gloussa lorsqu'il entendit Harry grogner de déception. Il pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, et le jeune sorcier, étonné, glissa du mur et tomba, entraînant Lucius avec lui.

« Hmm, Lucius, n'arrête pas, » fut sa réponse haletante, quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, dans un baiser passionné, et la main du blond qui était sur la joue de Harry se dirigea vers ses fesses et il souleva Harry, le jeune homme répondit en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du veela. Lucius les mena vers le lit sur lequel il avait été allongé auparavant, et il s'assit, Harry toujours au-dessus de lui, et ses bras autour de son cou.

Il retira le lien dans les cheveux de Lucius et il fit glisser ses doigts le long des mèches soyeuses. Il gémit lorsque l'homme massa ses fesses et tira sur une poignée de cheveux en même temps. La langue timide de Harry s'aventura hors de sa bouche et lécha la lèvre du bas de Lucius, qui, surpris, haleta doucement et la jeune langue glissa à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Lucius gémit et frotta les fesses de Harry, puis les agrippa quand le jeune héros appuya ses hanches contre les siennes, puis, il répondit à la langue du plus jeune avec la sienne. Quand il réalisa qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de respirer, il se retira doucement, et lorsqu'il le fit, il murmura dans un souffle le nom de Harry et posa son front contre celui du brun. L'adolescent avait les yeux fermés et respirait grossièrement, son esprit encore éreinté par l'incroyable baiser.

Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à leur environnement, alors, lorsque la médicomage revint dans la pièce et se racla la gorge, ils sursautèrent. Harry tomba du lit et Lucius sauta sur ses pieds. Harry, allongé sur le dos, grogna, puis regarda l'homme qu'il venait juste de bécoter. 'Attendez ! J'ai embrassé Malfoy ! Merde ! Je dois sortir d'ici !' Harry se remit sur ses pieds et courut hors de la salle, juste au moment où Lucius se penchait pour l'aider à se relever. Harry passa juste derrière Madame Pomfresh, la renversant presque, se jeta à travers la porte ouverte et courut dans le couloir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Lucius jura et même si c'était contraire à son caractère, courut derrière Harry, appelant son nom à chaque pas.

Poppy, vexée, secoua la tête, puis s'occupa de ce qu'elle avait à faire, refaisant les lits, vérifiant le petit placard à potions pour voir si elle devait réapprovisionner quelque chose.

**XoXo**

Harry courut aussi vite qu'il put dans les couloirs, il atteint les escaliers en un temps record et les monta sans qu'ils ne se déplacent une seule fois. Il continua jusqu'au septième étage et courut jusqu'à son seul refuge. Passa devant le mur trois fois en pensant désespérément 'J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher. J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher. J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher.' Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas se précipiter vers lui, et quand il vit la nouvelle porte, il soupira de soulagement et l'ouvrit puis la ferma aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que possible.

Il s'effondra contre le mur et il remarqua d'un air absent qu'il était dans une sorte de placard à balais mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire tant qu'il n'était pas retrouvé. Il était maintenant en train d'essayer de retrouver son souffle, ça n'avait pas pu arriver. Il avait embrassé Malfoy, il était le compagnon de Malfoy, Oh Dieu, il s'était fait baiser ! Merde, c'était incroyable, à quoi donc pensait-il ! Mais bientôt, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il remarqua des chaussures d'hommes marchant juste devant la porte, et relâcha l'air qu'il retenait. Mais il remarqua alors que les pieds s'étaient arrêtés et il se tendit. 'Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne vient pas ici !' Les pieds revinrent et s'arrêtèrent juste en face de la porte, il entendit la poignée faire un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour révéler un Lucius Malfoy agacé et troublé.

« Sors d'ici immédiatement ! »

« Non ! » cria Harry avec défis. Lucius acquiesça de la tête, et pendant une brève seconde, Harry pensa qu'il allait le laisser.

« Bien, alors je vais rentrer, » Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta lorsque l'homme fit ce qu'il avait dit. Il rentra immédiatement et ferma la lourde porte derrière lui. Il était presque sur Harry mais en une seconde le petit placard devint une large pièce. Avec seulement un canapé en face d'une table basse qui faisait face à un feu ronflant. Il fit signe à Harry de se lever et d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé. Mais Harry regarda seulement Lucius, ses yeux hurlant de défiance, encore une fois.

« Vous êtes comme un disque rayé, Potter, levez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il sévèrement. Harry secoua la tête et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

« Vous êtes en train de rendre ça plus dur que ça ne doit l'être, » mais Harry ne répondit pas, il soupira et se pencha et souleva Harry, à son propre amusement, à la manière nuptiale.

« Je suis le dominant dans cette relation et vous allez m'écouter, » sa voix ne trembla pas et il s'assit sur le canapé, luttant pour que Harry reste dans ses bras, il le serra simplement plus fermement quand Harry commença à frapper son torse.

« Harry, maintenant arrête ça ! Tu agis comme un enfant ! » Harry arrêta immédiatement et se calma pour fixer l'ancien Serpentard.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je n'aime pas me répéter, Potter, vous êtes mon compagnon, j'ai besoin de vous, vous vous lierez et marierez à moi. »

« Et je n'aime pas me répéter ! Non ! » Lucius grogna et essaya de cacher sa douleur.

« Vous le ferez, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« Je paris le contraire ! »

« Pas moi. Vous vous lierez à moi, vous le devez. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avec obstination.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, » Harry acquiesça simplement et sourit.

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison. 'Parce que vous allez mourir,' il y a des choses pires que la mort. Vous ne m'aimez pas, et je ne vous aime pas. Pourquoi devrais-je me lier à vous ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous sauver ? Pourquoi devrais-je passer le reste de ma vie avec vous ! »

« Nous sommes faits juste pour l'autre, n'importe qu'elle autre personne avec laquelle tu te marieras ou essaieras d'être te rendra simplement misérable. Je suis ton compagnon, la personne qui peut vraiment te rendre heureux, et la même chose peut être dite pour moi, » Harry s'écarta de Lucius quand l'homme essaya de l'embrasser.

« Non, » Harry repoussa le torse de Lucius et quand la prise sur sa taille disparut, il se leva des genoux du veela.

« Harry… »Harry se détourna juste de l'homme toujours assis sur le canapé, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Non, » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de marcher hors de la salle, laissant un veela brisé derrière lui. Lucius regarda fixement l'endroit où son compagnon se tenait à la fin et tressaillit lorsque la porte claqua, c'est lorsqu'il frissonna qu'il réalisa que la porte avait été défoncée seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Tout semblait ralentir, et sa vue devint un peu floue, ses yeux picotaient douloureusement, il leva une main vers sa joue pour sentir qu'elle était humide. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait, et quelques secondes après, il prit un air maussade. Il se sentait vide, il se sentait engourdi, et son esprit était brumeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à nouveau, quand soudain, cela fut le déclic.

Il était un _putain_ de Malfoy ! Il ne pleurait pas ! Quelque chose comme ça n'allait pas le démonter, il sourit d'un air sarcastique en direction de la porte, il se leva du canapé. Ce gamin n'allait pas lui échapper ! Personne ne lui refusait ce qui était _sien_. Et Potter était _sien _! Ce trou à sperme** était _son_ compagnon ! Et _son_ compagnon se soumettrait à lui, peut importe comment !

* * *

Notes: *si quelqu'un a une idée de traduction ... j'ai regardé dans le "urban dictionary" mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé ^^** Edit : Merci à Ecnerrolf pour l'explication du mot, c'était en effet le chapelier fou =)  
**

** "Waist of sperm" ... si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, je suis ouverte à toute idée ^^

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! =) Excusez-moi des fautes, le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé. Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Le prochain chapitre de Surrender sera publié ce weekend, il est traduit, le suivant aussi =)

Bises

Jud3


	6. A little less sixteen Candles and

_**Résumé : **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

_**Traductrice : **_Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5 : **A Little Less Sixteen Candles, And A Little More "Touch Me"

_(Un peu moins de seize bougies, et un peu plus de « Touche-moi »)_

_« Tu n'as jamais perdu par amour. Tu as toujours perdu en gardant tout pour toi. »-Barbara De Angelis_

« Oh, Dieu, Pans, je ne peux pas faire ça ! » dit Draco en essayant de se détourner pour s'éloigner loin de la porte du bureau de Bill Weasley.

« Oh non, tu ne fais pas ça ! » Elle agrippa son bras et le fit faire demi-tour, face à la porte. Et sourit chaleureusement à Draco et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Plus de discours d'encouragements ringard, c'est pour ton propre bien, » après avoir dit ces mots légèrement mystérieux, elle frappa à la porte s'assurant que c'était assez fort pour être entendu, puis elle fit un large sourire à Draco et se tourna vers une autre direction en laissant Draco qui se tenait devant la porte. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il décolla du sol pour s'éloigner, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner et courir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée révélant un Bill Weasley légèrement débraillé.

« Oui ? » demanda poliment l'ancien briseur de sort, Draco se retourna et le regarda comme un cerf prit dans la lumière d'un phare.

« Humm-je-uh- Pansy, elle hum… J'étais ici pour, » toux, « vous dire-hum- un truc, quelque chose-» Son bégaiement fut coupé par le sourire charmeur que lui envoya le plus vieux. Sa respiration se bloqua et il cligna des yeux bêtement.

« Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy bégayaient. » Draco se frappa mentalement le front, merde, comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ! Les Malfoy ne bégayaient _pas_, et maintenant, il était pris en train de le faire !

« Voudrais-tu entrer ? » offrit-il, faisant un pas sur le côté pour donner au jeune blond une vue de son bureau.

« Bien sûr, » Draco eut un mouvement de recul à sa voix, il avança et, inconsciemment, il effleura le plus vieux en entrant dans le bureau. Le plus vieux des enfants Weasley sourit une fois encore à Draco, vraiment conscient qu'il avait rougi. 'Cela va surement devenir intéressant, ' pensa-t-il d'un air absent.

« Prenez un siège, Mr. Malfoy. »

« Bien, » Draco marcha jusqu'au bureau en acajou assorti aux chaises situées devant lui. Il s'assit avec réticence, se demandant s'il avait encore le temps pour courir et se cacher. Essayant d'oublier la situation dans laquelle il était, il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que les murs de chaque côté du bureau étaient garnis par des bibliothèques et étaient remplis de livres. Alors que l'autre mur en face du bureau, avec la porte, était vide à l'exception de deux photographies. À Gauche de la porte se trouvait un portrait de la famille Weasley, tous souriaient et lui faisaient signe. Alors que de l'autre côté, il y avait une photographie d'une grande pyramide devant laquelle se tenait un Bill souriant et, occasionnellement, regardant la pyramide par dessus son épaule. Derrière le bureau se trouvait une porte semblable à celle qu'il venait juste de passer, menant à ses appartements privés.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, beaucoup de gens semblaient le faire en ce moment pour attirer son attention remarqua-t-il, et il sursauta doucement et regarda vers le bruit. Son professeur était installé sur son siège, à son bureau et ses mains étaient repliées derrière sa tête, il souriait d'un air suffisant à Draco.

« De quoi désirez-vous me parler, Mr. Malfoy? » Draco déglutit.

« Eh bien, je suis -hum, vous voyez c'est comme ça, je… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et secoua la tête. Il était un Malfoy et il pouvait le faire. Il s'assurerait d'être calme et froid, comme il l'était habituellement. Son dos droit, son menton relevé, il revint à son compagnon, essayant d'ignorer la légère douleur dans son cœur à la pensée de Bill ne voulant pas de lui. Il prit une inspiration incertaine et se recomposa puis commença à conter.

« Professeur Weasley, On pourrait dire que je suis spécial, » Bill grogna, et Draco essaya de son mieux de lancer un regard furieux à l'homme qu'il était sûr d'aimer un jour, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de recommencer.

« Vous- »

« Vraiment, Mr. Malfoy, est-ce vraiment important? J'ai quelques problèmes urgents qui m'attendent et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont largement plus important que parler de combien vous êtes spécial, » Bill ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait peut-être des sentiments pour le jeune homme, mais la rivalité de longue date entre leurs familles le faisait réagir comme il aurait dû normalement. Et de plus, il était un Gryffondor, et ils n'aimaient rien plus que voir un Serpentard ne sachant plus où se mettre. Draco le regarda d'un air maussade, et il savait qu'il avait dit la chose parfaire pour irriter le jeune Serpentard.

« Je suis un Veela, » Draco sourit d'un air suffisant en voyant l'expression choquée sur le visage de l'homme, et le vrai Malfoy commença à briller. « Je suis sûr que vous êtes un expert en DCFM, » là, Draco renifla, et grimaça légèrement en sentant une forte douleur dans sa poitrine, « Et avec vos expériences passées avec eux, vous devez savoir ce qu'est un veela ? » Bill fixa le Veela et acquiesça légèrement, désormais curieux de savoir pourquoi le gamin Malfoy lui disait ça.

« Oui mais en quoi ai-je un rapport avec tout ça? »

« Vous êtes mon compagnon, espèce d'abruti à tâche de rousseur, » Draco mis précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche, choqué du fait qu'il avait osé dire quelque chose comme ça à son professeur, et encore pire, à son compagnon! Bill regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, son Veela blond assis en face de lui.

'Pas un autre Veela.'

XoXo

Après avoir quitté en courant le 'placard à balais', Harry alla droit à la tour de Gryffondor, priant les dieux pour que Lucius ne soit pas en train de le suivre.

Il courut ainsi jusqu'à la Grosse Dame et dit le mot de passe (« Vacances »), traversa la porte et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre sa chaise et de s'y laisser tomber à bout de souffle. Serrant sa poitrine, pour une quelconque raison il se sentait vide, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait couru trop vite. Il ferma les yeux et espéra que personne ne le regardait, il ne voulait répondre à aucune question stupide, là maintenant. Il avait besoin de parler à ses amis.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à Ron, cela serait juste chercher les problèmes, mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Hermione. Mais où était-elle? Il supposa qu'elle était soit à la bibliothèque soit dans leur chambre de Préfet et Préfète. Il considéra l'idée d'aller chercher la carte-il avait laissé Ron la lui emprunter-mais Ron serait en haut, dans la chambre, et il ne risquerait pas de se faire interroger par les questions chaudes de son ami.

Il souffla et il savait qu'il allait devoir aller regarder, alors il se força à se lever de sa chaise et se tourna pour quitter la tour des Gryffondor, une fois dehors, il regarda dans toutes les directions pour être sûr que Lucius ne se cachait pas, attendant pour lui sauter dessus. Il fut satisfait car le blond n'était nulle part en vue, il tourna à gauche et descendit le long du couloir vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut arrivé au portrait d'un homme jeune et grand, environ 1 mètre 90, qui avait des cheveux désordonnés châtains foncés presque noirs et des yeux noisettes, et la peau bronzée, portant une robe or et rouge vive, Godric Gryffondor.

« Salut, Harry. Causé des ennuis à un visqueux Serpentard aujourd'hui? » Le fondateur sourit d'un air malveillant.

« Nan, pas encore. Mais les faire sangloter compte ? » Il murmura la dernière partie donc Godric ne fut pas en mesure de l'entendre.

« Qu'as-tu dit, Harry? »

« Rien, Godric. J'ai dit que je n'avais causé des ennuis à aucun de ces morveux. »

« Je suis sûr que tu le feras bientôt, ne déprime pas trop. Mais je sais ce qui te remontera le moral, mec. Je me suis approché furtivement de Serpentard ce matin quand tout le monde était parti au petit-déjeuner, et j'ai renversé son propre thé sur sa tête! C'était brillant! » Harry rit et félicita Godric pour sa réussite terrifiante.

« Vraiment! Vous êtes un fondateur de Poudlard! Vous devriez être un meilleur exemple pour les élèves! » dit une voix stridente venant de derrière Harry. Les deux garçons se calmèrent immédiatement, et Godric sourit d'un air triomphant à Hermione.

« Mais, Hermione, il a seulement dix-neuf ans! Il peut faire des farces s'il le veut. » défendit Harry.

« Non Harry, il a plus de mille ans! » corrigea-t-elle vivement.

« Bien, un moyen de faire se sentir une personne vieille, Miss Granger. »

« C'est vrai, des faits sont des faits. »

« Tu es une bonne Gryffondor, mais je jure que Rowena t'aurait adorée. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serdaigle ? »

« Parce que je- »

« Parce qu'elle est mon laquais, » répondit sérieusement Harry.

« Oh toi! » dit-elle en donnant une tape sur son bras, ils commencèrent tous trois à rire.

« Oh moi, oui! Hermione, J'ai changé le mot de passe ce matin après que tu aies refusé de m'aider pour mes devoirs. Alors tu dois t'excuser auprès de nous deux si tu veux entrer, » dit Harry d'un air suffisant, toutes pensées à propos du Veela blond loin de son esprit. Hermione sourit simplement, et leva sa baguette, la pointant entre les yeux de Harry.

« Ou je pourrais te le faire dire, puisque mon livre de la bibliothèque est à l'intérieur, je ne montrerai aucune pitié, » Harry déglutit et lui sourit en retour.

« Bien sûr 'Mione! »

« Godric, je m'excuse de t'avoir parlé sèchement, j'ai oublié mon livre à l'intérieur ce matin et je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ne pas avoir aidé un tricheur, Mr. Potter. Alors écarte-toi, et dis-moi le mot de passe. »

« C'est bon, amour! Mot de passe s'il te plait! » dit gaiement Godric, essayant de la calmer, elle ne pouvait pas tuer son seul héritier.

« Harry le cochon*, » dit Harry, Hermione souffla seulement et frappa Harry derrière la tête.

« Abruti. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans leur pièce commune, Harry alla directement sur le canapé en face du feu, et attendit que Hermione revienne de sa chambre. Quand il entendit ses pas atteindre le bas des escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, il l'appela.

« Oui, Harry le cochon? » Elle rit doucement, marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de Harry.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu assise ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le feu.

« Parce que je sais que tu as besoin de parler, » répondit-elle simplement.

« Merci, 'Mione. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, à quoi penses-tu ? » Harry se tourna vers elle avec une expression confuse sur le visage.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est au sujet de Malfoy. »

« Qu'a fait Draco cette fois? » grogna-t-elle.

« Rien, Hermione. Je pensais à Lucius, » Hermione sursauta et fixa Harry d'un air inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Il m'a embrassé, après bien sûr m'avoir dit qu'il était un veela et que j'étais son compagnon, ou quelque chose comme ça… Hermione? » Harry regarda Hermione qui paraissait désormais un peu pâle.

« Est-ce que ça va, 'Mione? »

« Compagnon? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Oui, compagnon, » Hermione prit quelques calmantes inspirations, et regarda de nouveau Harry.

« Continue. »

« Quand il me l'a dit, j'étais prêt à me moquer de lui, et je l'ai fait, mais quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était sérieux, je suis devenu un peu hystérique, je veux dire, je pouvais difficilement respirer. Je me suis reculé pour partir loin de lui et j'ai quitté l'infirmerie- »

« L'infirmerie, Harry, pourquoi étais-tu là-bas? »

« C'est une autre histoire, j'y reviendrai dans une minute. Peu importe, Il a marché jusqu'à moi et je ne pouvais pas penser correctement, il était tellement sexy. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'étais perdu quand il s'est tenu devant moi et qu'il a pressé son corps contre le mien. Nous nous embrassions! Je ne le voulais pas mais je me sentais tellement attiré par lui, je savais-je sais que ce n'était pas bien, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Je sais maintenant en regardant en arrière que j'aurais probablement couché avec lui si nous n'avions pas été interrompus. Est-ce que c'était son charme Veela, tu sais comme celui de Fleur? »

« Probablement en plus fort, parce que tu es son compagnon, » dit Hermione dans un ton presque certain.

« Comment je sais s'il n'est pas en train de me mentir pour que je vienne à lui, et ainsi qu'il puisse me faire changer de camp pour Voldemort? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je peux faire des rechercher sur les Veelas plus tard et en savoir plus sur cette … situation. Il y aura un moyen pour être sûr qu'il nous dit la vérité, ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je chercherai. »

« Merci, Hermione. »

« Aucun problème, alors quelque chose d'autre est arrivé? »

« Oui, Madame Pomfresh nous a interrompu alors je me suis enfui, et il m'a poursuivi. J'ai été à la Salle Sur Demande, et je me suis caché dans un placard à balais, mais il m'a trouvé et il est entré, la salle s'est changée en chambre. Il a réessayé de me séduire mais j'ai résisté, je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas être avec Malfoy, ou du moins je ne pense pas? Je veux dire, tout ça est tellement confus. Quand je marchais loin de lui, c'était comme si mon cœur se déchirait en lambeaux, mais je n'aime pas Malfoy. Je ne peux pas, je le hais depuis le jour où je l'ai vu! Je me sens tellement vide, tellement seul maintenant que je ne suis pas avec lui. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça, Hermione! Je ne peux pas! C'est un mangemort! »

« Ex-Mangemort, Harry. »

« Et alors! C'est la même chose! Il a essayé de nous tuer tellement de fois! Il a changer de camp simplement pour sauver son pauvre petit cul! » cria pratiquement Harry.

« Harry, je sais que tu sais que le monde entier sait ça, merde. Mais crier n'aide pas, je me chargerai de tout. Je trouverai un moyen d'éclaircir les choses. Des recherches, ce que je fais le mieux! » Elle sourit chaudement à Harry, et il commença immédiatement à se détendre. Elle avait raison, il dramatisait, tout irait bien. Il n'était pas le compagnon de Malfoy, il se sentait juste soudainement attiré par lui, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était tout. C'était juste une crise de ses hormones suicidaires.

« Merci, Hermione, tu es la meilleure. Tu veux de l'aide pour chercher? » Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ça ira, merci, » Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais aller t'allonger, tu as l'air exténué. »

« Je le suis, merci, » il se leva en même temps que Hermione, et ils s'enlacèrent avant que Harry se tourne et monte les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Pourquoi ces choses-là n'arrivent-elles qu'à Harry? » dit Hermione à elle-même, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le jeune sauveur l'entende aussi.

XoXo

Après avoir laissé Draco devant la porte du professeur, Pansy marcha jusqu'aux cuisines pour se prendre un casse-croûte et finit par prendre un déjeuner fait pas ces stupides elfes. Elle mangeait depuis environ trente minutes quand elle réalisa qu'elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher des choses à propos des Veelas. Quand elle atteint les portes de la bibliothèque, Madame Pince vint immédiatement à elle et mis un doigt devant sa bouche signifiant qu'il fallait rester silencieux. Pansy regarda la vieille vache de travers, espérant qu'elle était juste pressée et s'en irait et aurait une course à faire dans la Section Interdite ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la section des 'V' et descendit l'allée et chercha après 'VE', pour Veela bien sûr. Elle prit deux des plus gros livres qu'elle avait trouvés, et les mit en bas de l'étagère levant la bras et cherchant pour quelques autres livres. Mais alors qu'elle allait prendre un livre, elle sentit une main se poser sur le même livre. Pansy tourna la tête pour voir Hermione Granger essayer de prendre le livre sur lequel elle avait la main.

« Granger, je l'ai pris la première, laisse le, » ordonna Pansy.

« Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison à qui tu peux donner des ordres, Parkinson, » rembarra Granger.

« Oh désolée, j'avais oublié que tu déteste le fait que j'ai des elfes de maison alors que tu es trop pauvre pour même t'offrir un dîner. Attend, ça c'est Weasley, désolée. »

« S.A.L.E. est une association très respectable pour la libération des Elfes de Maison, et je peux t'assurer que Ron dîne tous les soirs chez lui. Maintenant laisse ce livre, j'en ai besoin, Parkinson, » Pansy se moqua et tira le livre, après l'avoir fait, Granger le tira immédiatement vers elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce livre, Sang de Bourbe? » cracha Pansy.

« J'en ai besoin pour mes propres raisons, Mangemort, » rétorqua Hermione.

« Salope! Je suis pas un mangemort! » siffla Pansy en lançant un regard furieux à Hermione. Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre alors qu'elles se fixaient mutuellement.

« Dit celle qui s'est inclinée devant un maniaque à la tête lisse même pas quatre mois auparavant! » Elle tira le livre un peu plus fort, comme Pansy le fit juste après. Leur nez se touchaient désormais, et elles irradiaient réellement de haine et de colère.

« Tu vas le regretter, Sang de Bourbe, » dit Pansy dans un murmure menaçant en tirant sur le livre tellement fort que Hermione trébucha et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Avant qu'elles ne réalisent ce qu'elles faisaient, elles répondaient toutes les deux aux baiser accidentel de la même façon. Passionnément.

Pansy lécha la lèvre du bas de Hermione, et elle ouvrit immédiatement sa bouche acceptant la langue de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Leur langue se touchèrent brièvement avant que Hermione ne gémisse, et se presse désespérément contre Pansy, cette dernière était perdue, elle n'était consciente que du délicieux bruit que sa Gryffondor faisait, et la sensation de l'autre corps contre elle. Sa langue explora toute la bouche de Hermione avant d'être repoussée, le souffle coupé, elle plaça son front contre celui de l'autre fille et ferma les yeux, aimant la sensation des bras de Hermione enroulés autour de son cou.

Puis, Hermione sembla réaliser d'un coup ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Elle s'écarta d'un bond de la Serpentard, sa main sur sa bouche et se détourna, le livre toujours en main. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put hors de la bibliothèque , entendant Madame Pince hurlant après elle puisqu'elle courrait, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, ayant jeté le livre sur le sol quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se força à dormir, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, et ne s'en souciant pas vraiment.

Pansy se tenait toujours dans la bibliothèque, sans voix. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait embrassé Granger! Elle se serait évanouie si elle n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un pourrait la voir faire ça. Alors elle prit calmement les livres et quitta la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le dortoir des Serpentards, elle dit le mot de passe, entra et attendit sur le canapé que Draco vienne et l'emmène, tout cela d'un air hébété.

XoXo

Lucius souffla et caressa son nez d'un air pensif. Bon dieu, comment était-il supposé s'y prendre? Comment allait-il avoir Harry? Le jeune homme était têtu, mais à quoi s'était-il attendu? Le garçon était un putain de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon serait assez fou pour le rejeter. Personne ne lui avait jamais refusé quelque chose, et bien sûr, cela ne le faisait vouloir Harry qu'encore plus. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour l'avoir, pour le faire tomber pour lui. Harry l'aimerait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devrait faire.

Ses pensées étaient tellement mélangées, et confuses. Rien ne lui était jamais arrivé comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Pour faire tomber Harry amoureux de lui, eh bien, il ne savait presque rien de ce que Harry aimait, il ne connaissait rien à propos du jeune Gryffondor. Comment allait-il courtiser le garçon? Il aimait le Quidditch, cela c'était certain, il était comme son père. Le père du garçon était venu à Poudlard quand lui était en 3ème année, et le garçon était entré dans l'équipe en tant que Poursuiveur quand il était dans sa 3ème année, il était devenu capitaine en 5ème année, si Lucius s'en souvenait bien. Mais comment ferait-il…'Attend! C'est parfait! Je suis un génie, Harry attention, j'arrive.'

* * *

_Bonjour, je m'excuse tout d'abord pour les longues absences entre les chapitres, j'ai traduit ce chapitre en une journée pour vous le poster avant de partir à Oxford pour 3 semaines et je ne remercierai jamais assez Cleo pour la rapidité de son travail de Beta :) _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, j'espère en recevoir plein pour celui là également ! ^^_

_Bise_

_Bonnes vacances pour les consernés !_

_Jud3  
_


	7. Hate it or Love it

_**Résumé**__** : **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

_**Traductrice : **_Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6:** Hate It Or Love It

_(Déteste ça ou aime ça)_

_« Le bonheur est le magasin de porcelaine ; L'amour est l'éléphant. »_ -H.L. Mencken*

« Donc laisse moi résumer, tu es un Veela, et je…je suis ton compagnon? » demanda la jeune tête rousse.

« Oui, je ne voulais pas dire ça à propos de ta…toi. Enfin, l'insulte, te traiter d'abruti à tâche de rousseur, » Draco rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux ne voulant pas voir le visage enragé de son compagnon lorsqu'il crierait et le rejetterait.

« Je comprend, un Veela sous pression et sous un immense stress devient défensif, et agressif. Tu ne le pensais pas, ou du moins pas complètement, » la tête de Draco se releva brusquement pour regarder l'homme assis en face de lui. 'Qu'est-il donc en train de dire?'

« Quoi? »

« Je comprend- »

« Non, non je t'ai entendu, je ne peux simplement pas te croire. Pourquoi n'es tu pas en train de me crier dessus ? De me rejeter? Tu me hais, » demanda Draco, confus.

« Premièrement, Je ne haïrai jamais un élève, et deuxièmement, je ne te déteste pas du tout. »

« Mais avant..? » la voix de Draco devint inaudible.

« Juste parce que je suis ton compagnon ne t'as pas empêché de m'insulter, la même chose ici. C'était presque une réaction que j'aurais pu avoir. La même chose pour toi, je suppose, nos familles se détestent mutuellement, en particulier nos parents, nous ne pouvons rien y faire sauf en n'étant pas comme eux, » Draco s'assit, la bouche grande ouverte en direction du plus vieux, est-ce que cela signifiait …

« Alors, tu ne vas pas me rejeter? »

« Non…Non je ne pense pas. Je pense que tu es trop mignon pour que je te tue, » dit Bill d'une façon charmante, Draco rougit mais sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il n'était pas rejeté! Bill l'acceptait! Il le voulait! Bill pensait qu'il était mignon! Il aurait pu sauter et crier de joie, et honnêtement il le fit presque, mais s'arrêta, essayant de conserver au moins un peu de dignité.

« Merci? » dit Draco un peu embarrassé, espérant que cela ne sonnait pas trop stupide. Bill laissa sortir un éclat de rire ressemblant à un aboiement, le seul qui faisait faire des bonds au coeur de Draco.

« Je t'en prie, Draco » Dit Bill en faisant toujours un sourire tellement grand que son visage pouvait se couper en deux.

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? » demanda sérieusement, mais timidement, Draco.

« Eh bien, avant tout, nous devons parler de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, » quand Draco rougit et le regarda comme s'il était fou, il rit en admettant qu'il plaisantait, ils pouvaient garder ce genre de choses pour plus tard.

« Désolé, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, tu es absolument adorable quand tu rougis, » sans entrain, Draco regarda son compagnon qui- s'il ne l'avait pas encore mentionné, ne l'avait pas rejeté !

« Mais vraiment, nous devrions probablement parler au directeur Dumbledore, et trouver une sorte d'arrangement pour que nous puissions être ensemble et se connaître un peu mieux l'un l'autre. Puis, nous pourrons en parler à la famille, » Bill eut un mouvement de recul en pensant à la réaction de sa famille, mais encore plus à celle des parents de Draco.

« Oh, mon père le sait déjà … et ma mère ne doit pas savoir le moindre détail de ça, » grimaça Draco.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Père est en train de divorcer, elle l'a trompé. Et il a récemment trouvé son compagnon. »

« Je suis désolé pour ta mère, » proposa Bill.

« Ne le sois pas, elle était une vraie garce. Tout ce qu'elle a jamais voulu était l'argent de mon père, et faire plaisir à son Seigneur des Ténèbres, » Dit Draco haineusement.

« Oh, et bien cela rend les choses plus simples. Comment ton père a-t-il réagi ? » Demanda Bill avec curiosité.

« Il l'a bien pris. Il a dit que tu étais le meilleur Weasley qui existait, et s'il avait dû choisir, c'est toi qu'il aurait choisi. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir à l'aise avec ça, » dit Draco comme s'il réalisait pour la première fois ce que signifiaient les mots de son père, et il rougit lorsque Bill rit une fois encore.

« Tu le fais encore, devenir tout mignon et irrésistible, » sourit tendrement Bill, et il trouva très vite difficile de ne pas aller jusqu'au jeune blond et de lui ravir ses délectables lèvres.

« Qui est le compagnon de ton père ? » demanda Bill en changeant de sujet pour essayer de se débarrasser maladroitement du léger silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je suis sûr qu'il me le dira dès qu'il aura trouvé qui est cette personne. »

« Je l'espère. Ne serait-ce pas amusant s'il finissait avec un gryffondor, ou pire, avec un autre Weasley, » Bill fit un clin d'oeil à Draco et ils commencèrent tout deux à rire encore une fois, une fois calmés, Bill décida qu'il aimait le petit Serpentard bien plus que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Voudrais-tu aller chercher à dîner dans la cuisine avec moi ? »

A travers son large sourire, un de ceux qui lui sont propres, Draco réussit à dire un « Bien sûr. »

XoXo

-Le jour suivant-

Une jeune fille au cheveux broussailleux s'assit en pleurant au fond de la bibliothèque, relativement près de l'endroit où l'incident qui l'avait fait pleurer était arrivé. Elle était venue là pour s'éclaircir les idées, pour être là où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, son havre de paix. Mais s'assoir et penser n'était pas la meilleure des idées parce qu'à cause de ça, elle se souvenait à quel point elle était confuse, à quel point c'était douloureux de penser à quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione Granger était assise à l'arrière de la section interdite, sur le sol, pleurant de tout son coeur, laissant à quiconque qui écoutait avec attention, entendre ses sanglots déchirants.

Comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver ? Pourquoi aurait-elle embrassé Pansy, même si c'était juste un accident ! Elle n'aimait pas les filles, n'est ce pas ? Même si elle regardait les filles, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles étaient sexy, elle n'avait pas bavé sur elles, ou voulu les sauter. Mais elle était désormais attirée par Pansy. À cette pensée, elle sanglota plus fort, elle remonta ses genoux devant son visage, enroulant ses bras autour d'eux et enterrant ses yeux dans ses rotules.

Pansy était une fille ! Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle aimait encore Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais ! Pas une fille ! Mais elle s'arrêta et réalisa qu'elle aimait une fille, elle avait embrassé une fille, elle pouvait aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait largement apprécié son premier baiser, elle aimait un baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Pansy Parkinson ! « Oh MON DIEU! » hurla Hermione.

Elle devenait ridicule, mais elle était si confuse, et ce qui était pire, c'est qu'elle se contrôlait toujours, elle savait tout et si elle ne le savait pas elle pouvait juste se renseigner et être satisfaite, mais pas cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas chercher ses propres foutus sentiments dans un livre. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Harry comprendrait, Ron définitivement pas, et elle ne pouvait pas s'embarrasser en en parlant à Ginny. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle pleura plus fort, elle était seule, et confuse.

Quelqu'un plaça une main sur son épaule et Hermione dut faire un bond d'un mètre, et cria.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! C'est juste moi ! » Vint une voix alarmée, c'était assez flou mais Hermione pu entendre qu'elle était vraiment inquiète. Elle leva les yeux et la personne qu'elle vit la choqua presque autant que son baiser avait Pansy l'avait fait.

« Luna? » Sa voix était étrange, et ses mots furent croassés, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé pendant des jours.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Harry a-t-il encore disparu? »

« Quoi? » Demanda confusément Hermione, elle essuya quelques larmes sur son visage.

« Pour aller sauver plus de gens? »

« Non Luna. Pourquoi aurait-il été faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

« On ne sait jamais avec Harry, » fut sa simple et courte réponse, bien que ça avait du sens. Personne ne savait jamais vraiment avec Harry.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Luna sourit légèrement et lui demanda immédiatement la même chose.

« Eh bien, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, » dit Hermione en se sentant un peu ridicule.

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

« Je-euh, tu ne comprendrais pas, je n'ai pas réellement envie de parler de ça, » mais Luna pouvait dire par le regard implorant de l'autre fille qu'elle en avait besoin.

« Tu peux me parler, Hermione, Quel mal cela ferait ? Et en plus, à qui en parlerais-je ? De toute façon, tout le monde pense que je suis folle, ils ne me croiraient pas si je leur disais. Pas que je dirais ton secret, tu es mon amie, » les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent. Luna la considérait comme son amie ? Hermione essaya de lui sourire d'un air rassurant mais ne réussit pas.

« Non merci, Luna, Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise de parler de ça avec …quelqu'un, » Hermione renifla et essaya de se lever, uniquement pour perdre son équilibre et retomber à terre.

Nous sommes peut-être des amis mais nous ne connaissons que peu choses l'une sur l'autre, c'est toujours plus facile de parler à des étrangers qu'à des amis. Parce qu'ils ont point de vu différent de celui de nos amis, je n'ai rien pour te juger. Tu me dire n'importe quoi, Hermione, je comprendrai du mieux que je peux. Cela te fera te sentir mieux, s'il te plait ? » demanda Luna, presque désespérément. Hermione eut l'air de considérer ses mots pendant un moment, remerciant mentalement Luna pour avoir dit quelque chose qui avait totalement du sens, elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda dans les yeux de Luna, ne voyant rien sauf de la sincérité. Cette fille n'avait pas d'amis, elle était seule la plupart du temps et était la cible de blagues plus que souvent. Elle garderait son secret, Hermione était au moins sure de ça.

« C'est arrivé hier. Je suis venue à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre pour Harry, et j'ai vu cette affreuse fille, Pansy Parkinson, » sa voix craque presque mais elle tient bon, « atteindre le livre que je voulais. Je savais que j'étais sur le point de me créer des ennuis mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, Parkinson et moi, nous nous sommes haïes depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir, c'était presque instinctif de l'insulter, comme elle l'aurait fait. Alors j'ai agrippé le livre qu'elle tenait, nous avons combattu en le tirant dans deux sens différents, elle l'a tiré fortement et je me suis sentie tirée vers l'avant et nous avons en quelque sorte … eh bien, nos lèvres se sont touchées, puis nous nous sommes embrassées, » Hermione rougit tout en ne regardant pas Luna par peur que la fille ne se mette à lui crier dessus, l'appelle par d'horribles noms, ou pense qu'elle soit dégoutante et qu'elle la quitte, tout simplement.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas décider des personnes auxquelles tu tiens, » dit Luna en remarquant le regarda remplie de peur de Hermione après sa confession.

« Je ne tiens pas à elle ! » Cria Hermione sur la défensive. « C'est une fille ! Je ne suis pas gay! »

« Cela n'aurait pas d'importance de toute façon. Être gay est presque aussi normal que faire de la magie dans le Monde Magique, et même si ça ne l'était pas, ça me serait quand même égal, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon amie, je me soucie de toi peut importe ce qui se passe, » Hermione sourit à la blonde avec reconnaissance.

« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu sois une serdaigle. Merci Luna. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je me sente mieux, j'ai toujours détesté Pansy. Pourquoi voudrais-je l'embrasser ? À part le fait qu'elle est une fille, et que je ne sois surement pas gay. Elle est une Serpentard. »

« Oui, et tu es une gryffondore, je suis une serdaigle et Justin-Flinch Fletchley est un poufsouffle. La maison dans laquelle elle est n'a pas vraiment d'importance, n'est ce pas ? C'est juste une excuse. Tu aimes qui tu aimes. Donne lui une chance, elle est probablement juste aussi confuse que tu l'es Hermione. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner une chance. Je ne l'aime pas, ou du moins j'espère que non, » Hermione laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et grogna. C'était tellement confus, encore pire que la plus compliquée des potions.

« Tu dois lui parler, la voir et tu trouveras tes vrais sentiments. Tu décideras si tu la détestes, ou si tu l'aimes. Tu décideras si ce que tu as fait était de la curiosité, de la passion, la chaleur de l'instant, ou juste un malheureux accident. Mais tu dois lui parler. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Luna, comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« J'ai eu une certaine expérience, dans le domaine de l'amour. »

« Qui? »

« Ronald, » dit Luna rêveusement.

« Quoi! »

« Ronald Weasley, connais-tu un autre Ronald ? »

« Non. Mais Ron? » demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais oui. C'est comme l'accouplement d'une mouche hongroise, très proche de la guêpe en bois ( =horntail), ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils s'accouplent mais ils sentent quelque chose chez l'autre qu'ils veulent, et ils s'accouplent. Ils ne se soucient pas de leurs sexes, le même ou différent du leur, ils veulent juste leur compagnon. Aussi simple que ça. » Hermione regarda Luna comme si elle était folle, une mouche très proche du dragon , Qu'est-ce que son père lui avait raconté toute sa vie ?

Mais Hermione éloigna ses pensées et se concentra sur ce que Luna avait dit. Elle s'en foutait que l'autre fille aime Ron, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait dépassé ce coup de foudre pendant sa sixième année, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ce que Luna avait dit à propos de la mouche, à part la partie Dragon/Mouche qui était ridicule, là l'autre partie était légèrement et étrangement réconfortante. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas aussi horrible que ça d'être gay, mais être avec Pansy Parkinson le serait.

« J'irai éventuellement parler à Parkinson. Je sais pas quand ni où mais je le ferai. Merci Luna, tu m'as beaucoup aidée, » Hermione renifla à nouveau et fouilla sa poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir mais n'en trouva pas, elle leva la tête pour voir Luna lui en offrir un. Elle sourit et accepta, puis se moucha, presque gracieusement.

« De rien, et tu peux le garder. Sache juste que tu venir me voir quand tu veux. Je serai toujours là pour mes amis, » elles se sourirent mutuellement.

« Je pense que j'aime vraiment l'idée d'être ton amie, Luna. »

« Je l'aime aussi. »

« As-tu parlé à Ron? » demanda Hermione en essyant de changer de sujet.

« Je le ferai bientôt, tout du moins avant la remise des diplômes. Je pense à demander à mon père de lui offrir un travail au Chicaneur, penses-tu qu'il l'accepterait? » demanda Luna.

« Euuuh … peut-être. Ce serait mieux de lui demander, je ne suis pas sure. »

« Ce serait mieux, et je le ferai. On y va ? »

« Oui, allons-y, » acquiesça Hermione en prenant la main que Luna lui offrait, ils partirent dans un confortable et agréable silence.

XoXo

« Ce garçon me rend fou, Severus. Il m'a rejeté tu sais ? PERSONNE ne se refuse à moi ! Il est totalement exaspérant. »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire- »

« Ce garçon ! Arrrgh ! Je l'aurai ! J'ai une idée pour le séduire, il m'aimera ! Je vais m'en assurer! » fulmina le veela.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça, Lucius, nous sommes amis mais ça, c'est trop ! Je ne souhaite pas entendre la manière dont tu vas le séduire! »

« Vraiment, Severus, tu agis comme un enfant! » injuria Lucius.

« Tu es malade ! Pourquoi me raconterais-tu tes plans pour séduire Harry Potter, le fils de mon ennemi juré ! Je n'ai pas le moindre désir de- »

« C'est bien connu que tu désire Siri- »

« Je t'interdis de le dire ! N'ose pas aller jusque là ! Je hais cet homme autant que je l'aime. Ne dit plus jamais son nom en ma présence ou je te rappellerai comment tu vas mourir parce que ton compagnon t'a rejeté! » mugit Severus.

« Il ne me rejettera pas ! Il m'aimera! »

« Il te déteste! » Lucius sortit sa baguette et commença à la pointer vers Severus quand il réalisa que l'autre homme avait déjà sa baguette pointée vers son visage, juste entre ses deux yeux. Ils se tinrent juste là, sans se menacer, sans parler, juste en échangeant des regards, finalement, Lucius soupira et baissa sa baguette dans un signe d'abandon.

« Je suis désolé mon vieil ami, je suis si stressé, si inquiet, je n'avais pas l'intention de mentionner son nom. Me pardonneras-tu? » demanda Lucius, acceptant sa défaite, Severus lui accorda juste un sec hochement de tête en retour, il ne s'excusait auprès de personne.

« Oui, eh bien, nous pouvons parler de tes plans pour séduire, » il s'éclaircit la gorge, « Mr. Potter. D'ailleurs, où est ce terrain secret de quidditch ? »

XoXo

Dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef, Harry était assis avec Ron en train de faire des essaies à rendre dans quelques heures, en Potions et en Métamorphose, ils mastiquaient également des bonbons tenus dans leur main libre. Quand soudain, Ron renversa son encre, encore.

« Mince ! J'ai renversé mon encre sur le papier ! Et je venait juste de finir! » brailla Ron, outragé.

« Ronald! » vint un cris perçant depuis le trou que le portrait avait fait en s'ouvrant.

« Oui, ma Mione adorée ? » demanda Ron presque innocemment, presque.

« Je sais que je ne viens pas de t'entendre jurer ! Dit moi que non ! »

« Euuh … 'Mione, je n'ai pas juré? » essaya Ron.

« Bel essai, » vint une voix derrière Hermione.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Ron à l'endroit derrière l'épaule de Hermione.

« Moi. »

« Qui est- Luna ? » demanda-t-il après que la fille ait contourné Hermione.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle est venue ici avec moi, ça vous convient ? » demanda Hermione sarcastiquement.

« Je pense que oui, si elle sait le sort qui permet d'enlever l'encre de mon papier sans détruire le travail que je viens juste de finir, » dit Ron , paumé.

« Je le sais, » Luna leva sa baguette et les dégâts furent nettoyés.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'as même pas dit un mot! » dit Ron sidéré.

« Oh, Ronald, tu es un cas désespéré, ils ont commencé les sorts informulés cette année. Je suppose que tu es en tête de classe, Luna ? »

« Oui, mon père a enchanté la maison alors je suis capable de faire de la magie même si je suis mineure, il a dit que l'âge n'avait pas d'importance. »

« Chanceuse, » grogna Ron. Hermione et Luna allèrent jusqu'à la table où les deux autres étaient assis et Hermione sortit ses livres.

« Que dis-tu Ronald ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec une chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

« Que dis-tu à Luna? »

« Hein? »

« Abruti, Luna : Ron te remercie du plus profond de son coeur pour avoir nettoyer son essai, et il t'offre une de ces nombreuses chocogrenouilles, » dit Harry en donnant une chocogrenouille à Luna avant que Ron ne puisse se ressaisir.

« Je dirai merci mais tu ne peux pas avoir ma grenouille! » cria-t-il avec colère.

« Je suis désolée Ron, Je ne voulait pas te prendre quelque chose que tu ne voulait pas que j'ai. La voilà, » dit-elle doucement en redonnant la grenouille. Ron remarqua son air blessé, se sentit horrible et puis se sentit bizarre de se sentir horrible. Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier s'il blessait les sentiments de loufouca Lovegood ? Puis il se sentit mal pour penser ça. 'Par Merlin, à quoi suis-je en train de penser?' Il déglutit et regarda Luna qui avait désormais la tête baissée, mais continuait à lui tendre la main pour lui donner cette sacrée grenouille.

« Luna, tu peux garder la grenouille, ne soit pas toute fâchée et enfantine, » Harry frappa Ron derrière la tête, parce qu'il était le plus près, mais Hermione lui donna un coup de pied de pied sous la table.

« Aiiie ! Zut ! J'ai dit qu'elle pouvait avoir la grenouille ! Pourquoi m'avez vous frappé? »

« Ron, tu es si bête! » cria Hermione, exaspérée.

« Merci, Ronald, » dit Luna d'une voix douce et fine comme d'habitude. Ron rougit à son sourire timide et rougit encore plus quand il réalisa qu'elle pouvait voir son rougissement ! Foutues Oreilles ! Mais avant que quelque chose d'autre ne puisse être dit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Hermione regarda Harry avec curiosité, et il fit de même, il haussa les épaules paraissant aussi perdu que les autres alors elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle ouvrit le portrait, elle vit un petit gryffondor qui se tenait devant la porte en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui? » demanda-t-elle lorsque le garçon ne répondit pas.

« J'ai ça pour Harry Potter, » il tendit sa main et le donna à Hermione avant de remonter en vitesse le couloir.

« Attend! Ça vient de qui! » cria-t-elle après lui, quand le garçon l'entendit, il s'arrêta sur ses pas et se tourna vers elle, « Professeur Dumbledore! » Après ça, il disparut derrière le coin sans regarder en arrière. Hermione secoua la tête au premier année effrayé. Vraiment, ces enfants devenaient plus ridicules chaque année.

Elle revint dans la pièce et marcha jusqu'à Harry en lui tendant la lettre et en lui disant qu'elle venait du professeur Dumbledore, elle oublia commodément de mentionner le petit garçon, elle ne voulait pas lui causer plus d'embarra parce que si Ron savait, il le harcèlerait surement.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et soupira, scannant la lettre deux fois puis leva les yeux vers ses amis.

« Alors? » demanda Ron.

« Je dois aller dans son bureau pour lui parler de 'compagnons pressants', probablement Mal- » Harry s'arrêta avant de finir le nom mais Ron avait compris.

« Quoi, Malfoy? » Harry sentit son estomac remonter er regarda rapidement Hermione avec désespoir, elle acquiesça de compréhension et mis son cerveau en marche.

« Harry a presque été pris en train de jeter un sort à Malfoy dans un couloir et Dumbledore veut probablement lui en parler. »

« Et bien, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tout simplement dit? »

« J'ai juste pensé que tu serais fâché que je n'aie pas garder un peu de Malfoy pour toi, mec. Quoi d'autre? » dit Harry en plaisantant, remerciant Dieu au paradis pour avoir créer une aussi brillante créature que Hermione.

« Oh, bonne raison, » ils rirent tous mais Ron réalisa quelque chose, « Quand dois-tu partir? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le parchemin, « maintenant, je ferais mieux de partir alors, je vous verrai tout à l'heure les mecs, » dit-il en se levant.

« D'accord, mec, ne rate pas le dîner! » Cria Ron après lui.

« Pas de problème, » dit Harry, puis il sortit.

Alors que Harry marchait dans les couloirs menant au bureau de Dumbledore, il se demandait de quoi le vieux sorcier voulait vraiment lui parler. Il espérait que ce n'était pas au sujet de Malfoy, ça serait embarrassant et de plus, il ne se sentait pas trop de parler à propos de cet … homme.

Alors qu'il atteignait la gargouille de pierre, il dit le mot de passe ( gouttes citronnées, et sucettes), puis monta les escaliers pivotants. Une fois qu'il atteint le haut de l'escalier, il alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la porte après avoir toqué à la porte et entendu le professeur l'inviter à entrer, mais, quand il pénétra dans la pièce, ce qu'il vit fit arrêter son coeur.

« Sirius? »

* * *

* en Anglais : "Happiness is the china shop; Love is the bull."

* * *

_Bonjour à tous (ou tout du moins à ceux qui sont toujours présents) ! _

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour la publication très tardive de ce chapitre mais entre les devoirs et les nombreux contre-temps / problèmes que j'ai eu, le temps m'a manqué et quand j'ai finalement eu fini de traduire c'est Cléo, ma bêta, qui a eu des soucis …_

_Mais ce chapitre est finalement publié et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_J'ai traduit plus 3 pages du prochain chapitre (en sachant que ce chapitre en fait 10), j'espère avoir le temps pour avancer cet après-midi. Je vais également faire mon possible pour traduire le prochain chapitre de Surrender cet après-midi mais je ne garantis rien !_

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favori/alertes ou même vos lectures !_

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis sur l'histoire, la traduction ou autre ou même à me donner des adresses de fictions que vous aimez :)_

_A bientôt, je l'espère_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**E****DIT du 29/11/2010 à 6h50 : **Les chapitres 19 et 20 de Surrender sont traduits, je posterai le 19 dès que Cléo l'aura corrigé, le 20 n'arrivera que 10 ou 15 jours plus tard le temps de prendre de l'avance dans la traduction et donc de publier plus fréquemment, sans risque de ne rien avoir pendant 3 mois !_

_Pour ce qui est de Am I Beautiful, je fais du mieux que je peux et je vais faire mon possible pour publier le prochain chapitre dans 15 jours tout en ayant de l'avance sur le chapitre 8 !  
_


	8. I'm not okay I promise

**Résumé**_** : **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

**T****raductrice**_** : **_Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre sept : **I'm not okay (I promise)

_[ Je ne vais pas bien (Je le promet) ]  
_

_« La journée entre ce que tu as été et ce que tu que deviens est là où la danse de la vie prend vraiment place. » -Barbara De Angelis_

**XoXo**

Alors qu'il atteignait la gargouille de pierre, il dit le mot de passe ( gouttes citronnées, et sucettes), puis monta les escaliers pivotants. Une fois le haut de l'escalier atteint, il alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la porte après avoir toqué à la porte et entendu le professeur l'inviter à entrer, mais, quand il pénétra dans la pièce, ce qu'il vit fit cesser de battre son coeur .

« Sirius? »

Plus tôt dans la journée …

« Luppie! Où as-tu mis le sel? » cria une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ? » cria un homme aux yeux ambrés depuis la table de la salle à manger où il lisait un journal vieux de deux jours en attendant que sa petite amie lui apporte son 'délicieux' petit déjeuner.

« Chéri, je t'ai appelé Luppie pour la seule et unique raison qu'hier tu m'as appelé par mon horrible prénom. »

« Tu sais que je ne faisais que plaisanter, c'est assez mignon quand tu deviens folle de rage. Ton nez se fronce avec un bruit de claquement, tes lèvres font cette adorable moue et ta poitrine commence à gonfler, j'adore ça quand tu portes un court et mignon- » il plongea en essayant d'éviter la spatule utilisée en tant que projectile potentiellement dangereux.

« Pervers, » dit Tonks en entrant dans la salle à manger avec deux assiettes dans les mains, elle les posa sur la table, se redressa et mit ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant sans entrain son petit-ami.

« Tu es en train de le faire, tu le sais ? » dit-il adorablement, en ne la regardant toujours pas , prétendant lire le journal.

« Faire quoi? » dit-elle vertement.

« Être mignonne, même si ta poitrine n'a pas encore commencé à grossir, » il avait un grand sourire malicieux sur le visage qui ne fit que l'agacer. Elle alla de son côté de la table en martelant des pieds et se pencha pour reprendre la spatule mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire autre chose, elle sentit une main la taper sur les fesses. Elle fit un bond de pratiquement 60 centimètres et tomba sur son derrière, encore plus douloureux désormais. Son visage forma une adorable moue.

« T'es vache. Jouer des mauvais tours comme ça, » Remus sourit à la jeune femme, il savait qu'il en était amoureux et il se sentit presque coupable, presque.

« Je suis un maraudeur après tout, je n'y peux rien si je sais comment me tenir auprès des femmes, et leur faiblesses, » il sourit malicieusement quand elle le frappa sur son derrière avec l'ustensile de cuisine maltraité.

« Toi, l'âne galeux- » elle fut coupée par un coup violant porté à la porte. Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de leur salon où la porte faisait tout le vacarme, puis elle jeta un regard en direction de Remus qui était déjà levé de sa chaise, baguette à la main, l'autre main tendue vers elle. Elle prit avec reconnaissance l'appendice tendue et se releva du mieux qu'elle pût, quand elle fut stabilisée, elle regarda dans ses yeux qui lui confirmèrent ses suspicions. Quelqu'un était à la porte, mais pas n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui n'était pas relié à leur cheminée. Et ce qui était étrange c'était que tous leurs amis l'étaient, de même que tous les membres de l'Ordre. Alors qui pourrait bien frapper à leur porte aussi tôt dans la matinée, il était à peine 6h30.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte hors de la salle à manger pour aller dans le salon, puis descendirent le petit mais large couloir menant à la porte en chêne de taille moyenne. Remus s'arrêta et mit doucement Tonks derrière lui tout en gardant sa baguette pointée vers la porte. Elle ne fit aucune objection, elle bougea seulement du côté où la porte s'ouvrirait et qui révèlerait l'intrus en premier et pointa sa baguette dans cette direction. Remus, toujours conscient du martèlement contre la porte, mit lentement sa main sur la porte et compta jusqu'à trois, rassemblant son courage puis ouvrit la porte à la volée après que Tonks ait déverrouillé la porte avec un sortilège de déverrouillage.

Un homme vêtu de robes noires tomba en avant et s'affala sur Remus qui avait, lorsqu'il était tombé, frappé Tonks également. Les deux hommes se débattirent brièvement jusqu'à ce que Remus, avec sa force supérieure pour laquelle il pouvait remercier le loup garou, épingle le plus petit et émacié sous lui. Le visage qu'il vit le fit crier de terreur, il s'éloigna en sursaut de l'homme presque squelettique et tomba sur les fesses, regardant fixement, choqué, l'homme malingre qui ressemblait tellement à son meilleur ami, son Padfoot.

« Moony, » coassa faiblement l'homme. Le son de son ancien surnom fit trembler le loup-garou alors qu'un sanglot faisait son chemin en lui.

« Padfoot? »

« Aide moi, Remus, j'ai du mal à respirer, tu dois m'aider. S'il te plait, » Remus s'en foutait que son meilleur ami était censé être mort, qu'il était mort deux ans auparavant, il savait seulement que son meilleur ami était de retour. Cela ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit que cela pouvait être quelqu'un prétendant être son meilleur ami, tout ce qui lui importait était de l'aider. Il se précipita vers l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait onze ans et le releva, couvant le plus léger corps qu'il ait porté, sautant au dessus de Tonks vers le salon, et plaça Sirius sur le canapé.

Alors qu'il se redressait après avoir couché son ami sur le canapé, il sentit une main sur son bras, il se retourna pour voir sa petite amie qui le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Remus, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? Tu ne sais pas qui il est, cela pourrait être quelqu'un qui prétend être Sirius. Tu te rappelles quand il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a à peu près deux ans, la Chambre de la Mort au ministère, le Voile. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle! » cria-t-il en se retirant brusquement de son toucher, ses yeux brillant brièvement d'une couleur dorée, puis revenant à leur ambre naturelle, « Mais c'est Sirius ! Je sais que c'est lui! » dit-il presque sauvagement, les yeux grand ouverts éclairés d'une lueur frénétique.

« Mais comment le sais-tu? » demanda-t-elle en accentuant chaque mot.

« Parce que je le sais! Je reconnaitrais mon meilleur ami n'importe où, Nymphadora ! Appelle Dumbledore par la cheminée et dis-lui de venir aussi vite que possible ! » ordonna-t-il mais elle resta là à le fixer, il grogna d'agacement.

« MAINTENANT! » mugit-il en la poussant vers la cheminée les yeux se colorant d'or sauvage. Il gronda après elle et fit un pas vers elle en signe d'avertissement, elle sembla effrayée et il sentit un pincement de remord le parcourir mais ce sentiment était surpassé par la satisfaction. Il était le dominant, elle faisait ce qu'il lui disait ! Moony hurla mais Remus se sentait triste et il hurla d'objection.

Remus avait perdu de nombreuses choses après avoir perdu son ami, son dernier ami. Quand le dernier maraudeur, excepté lui, était mort, il avait perdu un fragment de son coeur et de son esprit. Il avait pensé qu'être avec Tonks le réparerait assez, mais manifestement non. Ces pensées furent écartées quand il repensa à son compagnon de meute et à sa douleur.

Il grogna sur sa compagne encore une fois en signe d'avertissement, elle cligna des yeux puis pivota les larmes aux yeux et alla directement jusqu'à la cheminée, elle s'empara d'une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette en en laissant une grosse partie sur le sol et jeta le reste à l'intérieur, « Poudlard, Bureau du directeur Dumbledore! » Elle tomba à genoux contenant avec peine ses sanglots et attendit que le vieil homme lui réponde alors qu'elle criait son nom. Remus était déjà retourné à son camarade désormais inconscient.

« Oui ma chère ? » Demanda Dumbledore plaisamment, mais lorsqu'il vit les larmes dans ses yeux, il devint réellement inquiet, « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Elle sanglota encore un peu, et essaya de se reprendre pour dire au Directeur ce qui était arrivé.

« Sirius ! Ou un homme ressemblant et posant comme Sirius- » Remus grogna et le Directeur et Tonks l'entendirent tous les deux, elle frissonna et raisonna plus posément, « Sirius est là, Monsieur, Il est apparu il y a quelques instants. Il respire difficilement et il s'est déjà évanoui ! Remus m'a dit de vous dire de venir vite. »

« J'arrive immédiatement, reculez de la cheminée, » Elle fit ce qu'il dit mais resta loin de Remus et se mit dos au mur. Dans un éclat de flammes vertes presque aussi hautes que le plafond, Albus Dumbledore sorti dans toute sa splendeur. Dans des robes d'un majestueux violet chatoyant avec un chapeau assorti avec des sortilèges qui faisaient pendre des étoiles du haut, il marcha jusqu'à Remus en lançant un regard curieux à Tonks sur le chemin.

« Directeur, nous étions sur le point de manger le petit-déjeuner quand nous avons entendu frapper à la porte, nous avons été voir, et lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, il est tombé sur moi. Directeur, il a dit qu'il pouvait difficilement respirer, vous devez l'aider ! Je ne peux pas le perdre encore ! S'il vous plait! » implora Remus.

« Oui, nous devrions l'emmener à Poudlard, Poppy peut le soigner. Porte-le, Remus, allons-y, » avec ça de dit, il se détourna de l'homme trop petit et trop sale. Il alla en cheminée directement jusqu'à Poudlard, pas jusqu'à son bureau mais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Remus prit son vieil ami, le tenant fermement puis prit de la poudre de cheminette et quitta la maison sans regarder une seule fois en arrière à sa petite amie aux cheveux désormais couverts de poussière.

Tonks se laissa tomber contre le mur pleurant désormais librement, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, le barrage avait cédé et les larmes coulaient en cascades de larmes brulantes. Pourquoi Remus l'avait-il blessée ? Il l'avait poussée, il l'avait blessée, il lui avait hurlé dessus. Ne l'aimait-il pas comme elle l'avait cru ? Ils n'avaient jamais dit officiellement qu'ils s'aimaient mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et elle était presque complètement convaincue qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais avait-elle tord ? Ne se souciait-il pas d'elle ? Était-elle seulement qu'un cul temporaire ? Une invitation à se faire prendre ? Amis avec des avantages ? Elle hurla alors qu'elle sentait ces questions tracer un brulant chemin jusqu'à son coeur.

**XoXo**

Quelques heures après que Sirius ait été complètement guéri, il fut emmené par Remus dans le bureau du Directeur où il n'avait plus été depuis qu'il était tombé dans le Voile. La pièce était identique à ce qu'elle avait été et cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour lui. Dumbledore était toujours une constante dans sa vie, il était toujours là pour l'aider, de même que ses amis lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Il était comme un grand-père pour lui, et il savait que le vieil homme ressentait la même chose pour lui, ou tout du moins il l'avait ressenti. Maintenant, il était devenu une sorte de monstre méconnaissable, ruiné par trois enfers différents : Azkaban, Grimmaurd Place et le Voile.

Il frissonna en pensant au voile, ce lieu avait été le pire. Il avait été seul dans le noir pendant ce qui le semblait être des décennies, un millénaire, avec pour seule compagnie son esprit un peu fou. Les ténèbres sans fin le laissant complètement fou. La seule chose qui l'en avait sorti était la pensée de Harry, de Rémus, de tous les gens qu'il laisserait derrière lui s'il abandonnait et se laissait mourir, il était sorti grâce à eux.

Il s'assit sur un siège proche de celui sur lequel Remus venait de s'assoir et regarda avec attention le Directeur.

« Comment pouvons nous savoir que vous êtes Sirius Black? » demanda le vieil homme. Remus grogna en signe d'avertissement mais Sirius lui lança un regard qui fit taire son ami de vieille date.

« Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez et je répondrai du mieux que je le peux, » Dumbledore acquiesça et tira une bouteille remplie d'un liquide clair de sa poche.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il de prendre du Veritaserum? » demanda Dumbledore calmement, Sirius se déroba, légèrement blessé de ne pas être immédiatement cru par son ancien professeur mais hocha quand même la tête.

« Bien, » il tendit la bouteille à Sirius qui la prit et l'ouvrit en poussant le bouchon. Après avoir versé quelques gouttes sur sa langue, il posa la bouteille à nouveau bouchée sur le bureau, où Dumbledore la prit immédiatement.

« Quel est votre nom complet? »

« Sirius Orion Black. »

« En quelle année avez-vous commencé Poudlard? »

« 1969 »

« En quelle année avez-vous rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix? »

« 1976 »

« Quelle votre forme animagus? »

« Un chien noir. »

« En quelle année êtes-vous devenu un animagus? »

« 1971 »

Avant que Dumbledore ait pu poser une nouvelle question, Remus l'interrompit.

« Quand as-tu découvert que j'étais un loup-garou? »

« Notre deuxième année … James et moi avions remarqué tes mystérieuses absences donc nous avons décidé de te suivre une nuit. Nous avons entendu plus que nous avons vu ta transformation, et nous t'avons questionné à ce sujet le lendemain, » répondit Sirius, la monotonie de sa voix s'effaçant après qu'il ait dit 'deuxième année'. Remus soupira de soulagement, seulement Sirius, James et Remus savaient toute l'histoire. Peter n'était même pas là, il était rentré chez lui pour la semaine parce que sa grand-mère était morte. Ils ne lui avaient pas raconté toute l'histoire, juste l'essentiel.

Remus acquiesça en direction du Professeur, lui disant silencieusement que c'était bien Sirius. Le Directeur acquiesça en retour, et était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Sirius? »

En entendant son prénom venir d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait derrière lui, Sirius se retourna vivement. La personne qu'il vit le rendit bouche bée. Un grand jeune homme, environ 6 pieds, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, il avait de longs cheveux broussailleux et désordonnés, et une stature forte, il ressemblait exactement à James. Et il dit presque le nom de son ami, seulement pour remarquer les yeux de Lily qui le regardait d'un air complètement abasourdi.

« Harry? » dit-il en se levant, incertain, alors qu'il voyait son filleul marcher jusqu'à lui, son expression de choc se changeant lentement en incrédulité mêlée de crainte. Ils se tenaient maintenant à quelques pieds de distance, se fixant juste l'un l'autre. Soudain, les deux firent quelques pas en avant et s'enlacèrent brusquement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un moment plus tard, Sirius avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et il lui souriait. Harry n'avait pas réalisé que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses cheveux coller à son visage, il repoussa ses cheveux et essuya les larmes de son visage avec le dos de la main, il se sentait un peu embarrassé d'avoir pleuré lorsqu'il vit les autres dans la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur son Parrain, il vit que l'homme avait également pleuré et il se sentit mieux.

« Comment? » Coassa Harry.

« C'est une longue histoire, tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre immédiatement mais je te raconterai, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. j'ai simplement atteint la sortie, » Sirius lança à Harry un de ces sourires qui lui étaient propres , puis grimaça en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul avec affection.

« Combien de temps suis-je parti? » demanda Sirius en fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Environ deux ans, » Sirius eut un mouvement de recul.

« J'ai manqué tellement de choses, tu es devenu si fort Harry. Tu es adulte maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué ça, » Sirius paraissait déprimé et, ne pouvant le supporter, Harry attira son Parrain dans une autre accolade.

« J'ai eu dix-sept ans il y a juste quelques semaines. Pas de problème, Padfoot, » dit Harry en enterrant son visage dans le cou de Sirius.

« Mais j'ai manqué toutes les autres années, mini prongs, » Harry sanglota lorsqu'il fut appelé par le nom qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'il était un petit bébé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant. Tu es revenu Sirius, et je ne laisserai plus jamais partir maintenant. Aucun de nous le fera, nous reprendrons tout. Toutes ces années volées, tout ce bonheur, nous reprendrons tout, je te le promets. »

« Mais Voldemort, il- »

« Non, il ne fera le fera pas, » Répondit Harry avec force.

« Quoi? »

« Je l'ai tué, Padfoot. Voldemort est mort pour de bon, » dit Harry en se détachant de Sirius.

Sirius semblait prêt à se remettre à pleurer, l'idée que le petit Harry se batte et tue le bâtard maléfique lui même le rendaient malade. Il ne se souciait pas de la manière dont Harry avait fait ça, uniquement du fait qu'il soit en vie, il attira le jeune homme contre son torse encore une fois presque en aspirant la vie hors de lui.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu m'as compris ? » Harry avait du mal à respirer à cause de la position dans laquelle il était, il essayait de dire que même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, Voldemort était mort. Sirius le serrât si fort que son visage produisait des gargouillis contre le torse de l'homme et qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

« Padfoot, as-tu décidé de finir ce que Voldemort a commencé? » Demanda une voix amusée derrière eux. Sirius laissa presque tomber Harry lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami qui le regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Comme s'il avait été brusquement détaché de la stupeur dans laquelle il était plongé avant d'avoir vu Harry, il avança de quelques pas en direction de Remus et attira son vieil ami dans une étreinte, un peu comme celle qu'il avait eu avec Harry. Même ci celle-ci était une étreinte partagée par deux frères et non par un Parrain et son filleul.

XoXo

Cette nuit là, après que Dumbledore ait tout raconté sur le retour de Sirius, l'excitation de tout le monde s'était dissipé, ces personnes étaient Harry, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Excepté un homme, Sirius Black. Il n'avait pas sommeil parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait des cauchemars et il n'avait définitivement pas d'une de ces maudites choses là maintenant, et de plus, il n'était de toute façon pas fatigué. Alors, tout en sachant que quelques élèves seraient encore dehors à minuit, il décidé d'aller aux cuisines pour prendre une bière au beurre et peut-être un peu de chocolat.

Alors qu'il descendait les couloirs familiers, il entendit des bruits de pas, en sachant que même s'il s'agissait d'un élève, il ne serait pas reconnu, il continua de marcher. Peut-être pourrait-il effrayer le petit délinquant et rigoler un peu avant d'aller manger un en-cas... ou pas. Severus Snape, toujours aussi menaçant, surgit du tournant avec ses cheveux noirs et gras, son gros nez, et encore vêtu de son costume de chauve-souris. Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta et regarda, incrédule, l'homme en face de lui.

« Sirius, » murmura-t-il si doucement que Sirius ne l'entendit pas et l'interrompit.

« Comment va l'Homme chauve-souris de Poudlard? » Snape se renfrogna au petit commentaire désagréable. Ainsi il n'avait pas changé même après la mort, hein ? Eh bien, il n'avait pas changé après la guerre, alors c'était pas parti.

« Toujours aussi arrogant, Black ? J'avais pensé qu'être tué par ta chère cousine t'aurait inculqué un peu de bon-sens, mais je suppose que j'avais tort. Ce ne serait pas la première erreur que j'ai faite te concernant, » Severus répondit d'un ton mordant. Le visage de Sirius devint rouge de colère. Les rayons de la lune éclairant les deux hommes ce qui rendait la vision de l'autre plus facile.

« Toujours en train de tourner autour de moi, Snape ? Ou Luci a rendu les choses meilleures maintenant ? » railla Sirius, c'était maintenant au tour de Snape de rougir. Sirius était toujours fou de Snape depuis les années pendant lesquelles ils avaient été ensemble. Snape l'avait trahi, il l'avait poignardé dans le dos et s'était tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant leur septième année, et été restés ensemble pendant presque deux ans après voir quitté l'école. Mais environ un mois avant la mort de Lily et James, Sirius avait découvert que Snape était un mangemort, il avait découvert que Severus l'était depuis le milieu de la septième année lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Snape grogna victorieusement puis frappa Sirius au coin de la joue et fit vivement demi-tour, laissant ainsi Sirius, sur le cul, étendu sur le sol fixant Snape avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu même si on ne parle pas du couple Harry / Lucius dans ce chapitre !_

_J'espère aussi que, comme moi, vous vous réjouissez du retour de Sirius ! :D_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews  
_

_Ca vous dit un chapitre bonus publié le 24 ou le 25 pour Noël ? :p_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**

**PS : **Je tenais également à vous informer que j'ai rejoint le groupe du Joyeux Bordel de Camael (lien dans mes auteurs favoris), et que je suis en train de traduire un OS Harry/Lucius qui sera publié sur le profil du groupe, avis aux amateurs donc !


	9. Give me Novocaïne

**Résumé** _**: **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

**Traductrice** _**: **_Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Huit :** Give Me Novocaïne

_[ Donne-moi de la Novocaine* ]_

_« L'amour est un feu. Tu ne peux jamais dire s'il va réchauffer ton foyer ou brûler ta maison. » - Joan Crawford 1904-1977, Actrice Américaine._

**XoXo**

« Je dois vous parler, à tous. »

« Ouai, propos de quoua? » demanda Ron en suçant une plume en sucre.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde. Et une … étrange pour vous. Alors, laquelle voulez-vous entendre en premier ? » demanda Harry doucement. Après être parti de la rencontre avec Dumbledore, il était rentré au dortoir des Préfets en décidant qu'il dirait à ses amis que Sirius était revenu. Et qu'il leur dirait à propos de Malfoy, mais Hermione savait déjà alors il devait juste le dire à Ron. Mais c'était tout le problème, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait lui dire, mais il le devait. Luc-Malfoy causait trop de maudits problèmes, décida Harry.

'Mince, comment dit-on à son meilleur ami que nous seulement on est gay et on aime les hommes plus vieux, mais aussi qu'on s'apprête à devenir le compagnon d'une sorte de mi-démon, ex-mangemort-eurk, Veela, qui deviendra l'un des noms les plus méprisés de l'Histoire Sorcière! »

Hermione jeta un regard mauvais à Harry lui disant que ce n'était pas la bonne façon. Mais Harry secoua la tête, il devait le faire de sa propre manière, il devait mettre ça hors-circuit, il ne pouvait plus mentir à Ron, et maintenant était le bon moment pour lui dire même si Luna était encore dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle en premier je suppose, » dit Ron à moitié intéressé.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, la mauvaise nouvelle peut être compensée par la bonne. Tu peux entendre la mauvaise nouvelle et être réconforté par la bonne. » dit Luna en le levant pas les yeux de son édition du Chicaneur vieille de deux semaines.

« Nan, la mauvaise en deuxième, je préfère les bonnes nouvelles, » dit Ron toujours en suçant sa plume en sucre.

« D'accord Ron, la bonne en premier. J'ai été parler à Dumbledore, et, eh bien, j'ai presque butté des chatons, » Hermione le regarda avec mépris et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ron riait tellement fort qu'elle ferma la bouche en sachant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait être entendu au dessus de ce bruit. Quand la tête rousse se calma, il regarda Harry et fit un grand sourire en sachant que ça allait être bon. « Donc, quand je suis entré, j'ai vu Sirius. Sirius est revenu du Voile, il n'est pas mort. Il ne l'a jamais été, il a juste trouvé une sortie ! N'est-ce pas génial ! »

« Putain ! » cria Ron en sautant. « C'est incroyable, Harry ! »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est vraiment Sirius? » demanda Hermione, toujours maligne.

« Maudite femme, ne peut pas laisser les bonnes nouvelles seules ! » hurla Ron mais Harry était déjà prêt à répondre.

« Nous avons utilisé du Veritaserum. »

« Bien, mais Harry, où est-il ? »

« Probablement en train de manger. Il a dit qu'il pensait à aller aux cuisines avant d'aller se coucher. Il était tard alors nous avons décidé de se voir au matin. »

« C'est magnifique, Harry. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, » dit Luna avec un grand sourire.

« Merci, Luna, » Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui ? » dit-elle doucement.

« N'es-tu pas contente ? Tu n'as pas presque rien dit... »

« Eh bien, je suis jute curieuse de savoir la manière dont il est sortir du Voile. Ça n'a pas pu être simple, je veux dire, les recherches que j'ai faites montraient- » Harry la coupa en marchant jusqu'à elle et en l'entrainant dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

« Harry! » couina Hermione en essayant de repousser le plus grand.

« Hermione, tu ne changeras jamais ! » Harry la relâcha en lui souriant, aussitôt, Ron marcha jusqu'à lui et frappa Harry sur l'épaule, et Luna vint également jusqu'à lui, calmement et enlaça le garçon aux cheveux broussailleux.

« Bien, sortons le champagne ! Je vais chercher le Firewhiskey et nous pouvons faire la FETE ! » cria Ron en faisant tournoyer Luna dans les airs lorsqu'elle lui donna une claque sur les bras. Lorsqu'il la posa à terre, elle le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille, Ronald ! Tu aurais pu me laisser tomber, et où serions-nous ? Tu te serais fait baiser et j'aurais été tout aussi ratée qu'un Scrouple ! »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Hermione, froissée.

« Un Scrouple, sales petits salauds ! J'ai lu quelque chose sur eux dans le Chica... » Ron s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et toussa en essayant de cacher sa bévue.

« Tu as lu un article du Chicaneur ? » demanda doucement Luna, silencieusement surprise.

« Euh, quand Harry a donné une interview à cette femme, Skeeter, ça m'est arrivé de lire quelques articles sur le Scrouple, » Hermione le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes alors que Harry souriait d'un air narquois.

« Mais Ron, il n'y avait pas d'article à propos des Scrouples dans cette édition-là. Il est dans celle que je lisais il y a quelques instants, » Ron déglutit alors que Luna continuait le fixer d'un air curieux.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de réparer son lapsus. « Euh, je, hum, c'était-tu vois. Euh ? Merde ! Je l'ai peut-être lu dans ce maudit journal, mais et alors ? Quel est le problème? » Luna lui fit un grand sourire avec de grands et adorables yeux.

« Il n'y a aucun problème Ronald. Je suis juste contente que tu aies trouvé quelque chose là dedans qui était à ton goût. » Ron rougit et parut sur le point de protester mais Luna eut pitié de lui et l'aida un peu à s'en sortir.

« Harry, n'as-tu pas aussi dit quelque chose à propos d'une mauvaise nouvelle ? » Ron soupira de soulagement alors que Harry se tendait et que son sourire disparaissait. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui donna un coup de coude, ses yeux lui demandaient s'il allait le dire en face de Luna. Harry se disait que, puisque Luna était une bonne amie, il devrait lui dire également.

Il regarda directement Ron qui souriait toujours, ne sentant pas la nouvelle tension dans la pièce.

« Allez Harry. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ! » encouragea Luna avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Ron, tu devrais t'assoir, » Harry esquissa un signe de la tête en direction du canapé, Ron lui lança un regard confus mais Harry ne fit que remontrer le canapé. « Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, mec. Je l'ai découvert il y a peu, » ce n'était pas un mensonge mais ce n'était pas non plus la vérité, « et bien, j'ai - j'ai fait face* à Malfoy. » Hermione se frappa le front et soupira. Harry la regarda avec insistance en lui demandant si elle voulait le faire.

Le visage de Ron devint rouge et il était sur le point de se fâcher quand Luna plaça une main sur son épaule, il lui jeta un regard et il se rassit, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Décidé à na pas abandonner à la première difficulté, Harry soupira et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. « Malfoy est un veela et il m'a dit que j'étais son compagnon. » les marmonnements de Harry étaient proches du murmure mais il savait que Ron l'avait entendu, il grimaça quand Ron cria en sautant de son siège, prêt à donner un coup de pied dans le cul d'un certain blond.

« Ce trou du cul de Draco Malfoy est à moi ! » hurla Ron dans un grondement féroce. Harry leva brusquement la tête.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry avec une petite voix.

« Malfoy doit mentir! » cria Ron, Luna se leva et allait essayer de le calmer quand il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Non, l'autre partie. Ron, Draco n'est pas celui dont je parle. »

Ron s'arrêta à mi-chemin et regarda Harry par dessus son épaule. « Alors qui ? Il n'y pas vraiment beaucoup de Malfoy aux alentours Harry? »

« Lucius Malfoy, » Ron fixa son ami, les yeux grand ouverts, puis se retourna, blanc comme un linge.

« Quoi? » murmura-t-il.

« Ron- »

« QUOI ! » Harry sentit la colère monter et il savait que ça n'allait pas bien se terminer.

« RON ! »

« Je vais saigner cette face d'enculé ! » Il sortit sa baguette et marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

« Ronald ! » Luna courut jusqu'à lui et attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse sortir du dortoir.

« Laisse-moi, Luna ! Je dois aller tuer Malfoy ! »

« Vraiment, Ronald ! Utilise ta tête ! Tu ne peux rien faire. Même si tu trouves Malfoy, tu ne peux pas le blesser. Et encore moins le tuer ! De un, il est largement plus fort que toi, et de deux, si tu le faisais, tu irais à Azkaban ! »

« Je m'en fou ! Il ment. Harry ne peut pas être son compagnon ! Pas vrai Harry! » Même si Ron la regardait d'un air méprisant, Hermione resta calme et attrapa sa baguette.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Ronald ! Harry est le compagnon de Lucius, qui mentirait à ce sujet ? »

« Il est malfaisant ! Il pourrait mentir sur n'importe quoi! »

« Oh, j'y crois pas ! Je ne peux pas croire que n'avais pas vu ça avant ! Tu es vraiment le sorcier le plus intelligent de te génération! » cria Hermione sarcastiquement. Harry ne fit que grogner et enfonça encore plus la tête dans le coussin du canapé.

« Ne te moque pas de moi! »

« Je peux si j'aime ça ! Tu es un tel idiot ! Bien sûr que Malfoy sera toujours malfaisant mais Dumbledore le croit ! Ça devrait te suffire ! Ça devrait suffire à tout le monde ! Et il ne mentirait pas sur quelque chose d'aussi gros. Il n'y a plus non plus de Voldemort à qui donner Harry ! Pourquoi voudrait-il garder Harry avec lui pour le reste de sa PUTAIN de vie ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'il est malade ! Harry, dis-moi que tu ne crois pas toute cette merde! »

« Laisse-moi en dehors de ça s'il te plait! » cria Harry la voix assourdie par le coussin.

« Je ne peux pas te laisse en dehors de ça ! Tout ça te concerne ! Dis-le à Hermione, Malfoy mentait ! »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit doucement Harry alors que les hurlements recommençaient. Personne ne l'entendit.

« Ron, tu es un tel IMBECILE ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le croirait Harry! »

« Je ne peux pas, » toujours personne ne l'entendait.

« Dis à Hermione qu'il mentait Harry! »

« Il ne mentait pas! » Cria Hermione au visage de Ron.

« Il mentait! »

« IL NE MENTAIT PAS ! » Ron se retourna pour faire face un Harry énervé.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne mentait pas. Je sais qu'il est mon compagnon, je pouvais le sentir, je pouvais sentir qu'il ne me mentait pas. J'ai essayé mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je suis désolé, Ron, mais c'est vrai, » Ron pâlit et baissa sa baguette.

« Mais comment ? » dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur et en regardant son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux. Hermione souffla, revint jusqu'à Harry et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé.

« Je le sais juste. S'il te plait, Ron, ne soit pas comme ça, » implora Harry.

« Vas-tu te mettre avec lui ? » A ces mots, la voix de Ron commença à se briser.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » Ron le regarda méchamment.

« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ! Nous haïssons Malfoy ! Nous le détestons depuis qu'il a essayé de tuer ma soeur ! »

« NON Ron ! Je ne l'ai pas détesté depuis qu'il a sauvé ta soeur ! Pendant la bataille finale, tu te souviens! Il l'a protégé de Nott! » cria-t-il farouchement.

« Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il est malfaisant ! »

« Il ne l'est plus ! Il a changé, il est devenu un espion ! »

« Je m'en fou, il l'a fait pour sauver son cul! »

« Je sais ! Mais il l'a fait et ce tout ce qui importe ! Voldemort aurait quand même pu le tuer ! Arrête d'être comme ça Ron ! Je n'ai pas décidé ce que je veux faire ! Et que tu me cries dessus ne m'aide pas ! Arrête d'agir comme un enfant! »

« Je ne le fais pas ! Il y a manifestement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi! »

« Ouais, bien sûr, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, alors il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi ! »

« Tu es un complet abruti ! » mugit Ron.

« Je suis abruti ! Je suis abruti par toi, Ron ! »

« Je m'en vais ! Et je ne reviendrai pas jusqu'à ce qui tu ais retrouvé la raison ! »

« Bien ! »

« BIEN ! » Ron tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à pas lourds en laissant Luna derrière. Elle se baissa et prit sa baguette, elle sourit doucement à Harry après s'être tournée vers lui.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. J'espère que tout s'arrangera, » Harry se força à faire un mince sourire et à dire merci.

« Je vais aller lui rendre sa baguette, je suis sure qu'elle lui manquera bientôt, » elle marcha jusqu'au portrait qu'elle ferma presque silencieusement. Après un silence qui parut durer des années, Harry se leva et alla jusqu'au portrait.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin d'aller marcher. Je te verrai plus tard, » il sortit en laissant derrière lui une Hermione pleine de larmes.

XoXo

« Remus, je dois te parler! » hurla Sirius en ouvrant brutalement le portrait gardant la porte de sa chambre d'amis.

« A propos de quoi mon vieil ami ? »

« Arrête avec la discussion de vieux, Moony, nous ne sommes pas vieux, pas encore. »

« Désolé, je suppose que je me sens plus vieux que ce que je ne suis actuellement. »

« Tu t'es toujours senti plus vieux que tu ne l'étais, Moony. »

« Je sais mais particulièrement ce soir, » Sirius pencha la tête et donna à Remus un regard « dis-moi tout, tout de suite. »

« Tu as dû deviné que Tonks et moi avons une relation? »

« Ouais, je me rappelle vaguement d'elle chez toi. Alors, tu as finalement réussi à l'avoir, hein ! Et bien, c'est bien pour toi, Moony! » Le loup-garou ne fit que grimacer et hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'ai réussi mais je crains de l'avoir perdue, » Sirius secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à coté d'un de ses meilleurs amis de longue date.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait? »

« Et bien, quand nous t'avons trouvé, ou plutôt que tu nous a trouvés. J'ai paniqué, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Et apparemment, je ne pouvais pas non plus gérer le stress, le choc et mon cerveau s'est arrêté... »

« Et ton loup-garou a pris le dessus? » finit Sirius, connaisseur.

« En gros. C'était comme la fois où ma mère est morte, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le supporter alors il m'a aidé à garder une emprise sur moi-même, sur la situation. Je lui ai hurlé dessus, Padfoot, et je pense que je l'aurais frappée aussi. Quand elle n'a pas fait ce que je lui avais dit, le loup s'est mis en colère et l'a poussée, ou frappée. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler, tout est si flou. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'en souvenir. Padfoot, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai frappé la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé, la seule qui m'ait aimé, » expliqua Remus piteusement, de plus en plus abattu à chaque mot.

« Tu dois aller vers elle, tu dois expliquer ce qui est arrivé. Seul Dieu sait à quel point tu es maladivement honteux, mais tu dois le faire. Imagine comment elle se sent, ça ne doit pas être beau, plus vite tu iras lui expliquer les choses et mieux ce sera. Si elle t'aime vraiment, alors elle comprendra, » Remus grogna et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » Sirius sourit d'un air narquois.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je m'y connais en femmes. »

« Et en hommes. »

« Pas autant en hommes. Ou tout du moins pas autant qu'avant. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » questionna Remus en relevant la tête et en regardant Sirius avec le même regard que celui avait utilisé avant en questionnant Remus.

« Snape, » Remus grimaça.

« Alors comme ça tu lui es rentré dedans ? »

« Oui. Putain de salaud de trou du cul de rôdeur ! Il m'a frappé, » Remus pouffa, quand l'animagus chien l'entendit, il jeta un regarda mauvais à son ami.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi! »

« Et bien, ma situation n'était pas drôle ! Heureusement, Snape te frappant c'est très drôle ! »

« Ha Ha, tu n'aurais pas trouvé ça drôle si la chauve-souris t'avais frappé sur la mâchoire. »

« Probablement pas, mais je n'ai pas à m'en soucier puisque de toute évidence, la 'chauve-souris' ne m'a pas frappé, et ne le désire pas. »

« Tu es un vrai con, tu sais ça? »

« Oui, mais je tiens ça de toi. De toutes ces années de mauvaise influence de toi et de James, » Sirius se tourna et le regarda, puis tous les deux explosèrent de rire.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, Moony, » Remus se rappelait avant de sourire d'un air satisfait.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

« Tu es vraiment drôle ce soir. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon influence ou celle de Tonks. »

« Plutôt la sienne, » Sirius lui donna un coup de point dans le bras.

« Je vais chercher à manger, tu en veux? » dit Sirius après qu'ils aient fini de parler de Snape. Ils avaient décidé, enfin seulement Sirius, qu'il irait donner un coup de point à Snape le lendemain. Nourriture maintenant, Snape plus tard.

« Non merci, je suis fatigué. Je dois parler à Tonks tôt demain matin. Ça a déjà duré trop longtemps. »

« D'accord, mec, je te vois demain. »

«Si Tonks ne m'a pas tué. »

« Vrai, » Sirius se tourna pour partir mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Remus.

« C'est super que tu sois de retour, mec, » ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau et avant qu'il ne soit complètement repoussé, Sirius chuchota.

« C'est super d'être de retour, Moony. »

XoXo

Après avoir quitté son dortoir, descendit rageusement les couloirs extrêmement énervé contre Ron pour être un tel crétin. Alors qu'il marchait, il décida de se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande pour se calmer. Quand il atteint le haut des escaliers, il reçut le deuxième plus grand choc de la journée Lucius Malfoy marchait droit sur lui. Il se gela et regarda fixement Malfoy s'arrêter juste en face de lui, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde étonné de le voir.

« Harry, » ronronna-t-il. Harry frissonna, il adorait la façon dont Lucius disait son prénom.

Il essaya de répondre mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut une sorte de bruit surpris.

« Un fléreur a pris ta langue ? » Lucius se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille de Harry.

« NON! » glapit Harry en s'éloignant de Malfoy. Mais ce qu'il oublia de remarqua était qu'il était toujours dans les escaliers alors il n'y avait rien à part de l'air derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tomber, Lucius enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre son torse dur.

« Fait attention à toi, Potter, tu pourrais te blesser, » Lucius leva un doigt jusqu'au visage de Harry et traça les lignes de la mâchoire du plus jeune avec l'extrémité de son ongle faisant trembler Harry dans ses bras. Leur visage étaient si proches que leur nez se touchaient et que Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur ses lèvres.

En se léchant les lèvres, Harry répondit en acquiesçant et s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps du Veela, enfin si c'était possible. Harry suivit les yeux de Lucius quand le Veela baissa avidement les yeux sur sa bouche. Harry leva la tête ainsi ses lèvres touchaient presque celles du blond, mais, alors qu'il faisait ça, il vit des flash du visage dégoûté et furieux de Ron. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois et réalisa ce que Ron ferait s'il apprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais cette pensée ne fit que le rendre furieux et vouloir le faire encore plus, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

« Harry ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix rauque en caressant le visage de Harry pour ramener son attention sur lui.

« Hmmm? » demanda Harry en regardant dans les yeux d'argent en fusion de son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il poussa la joue de Harry avec son nez, et fit se toucher son front et celui de Harry. Lucius blâma silencieusement son côté de Veela sentimental mais arrêta sa divagation mentale quand Harry détourna la tête.

« Harry? » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas alors Lucius saisit son cou et tourna doucement son compagnon pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça avec toi. Je ne pense pas que je puisse être avec toi. Mes amis, Dumbledore, Sirius, tout le monde ne m'y autoriseraient pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse l'autoriser moi non plus. Je t'ai toujours détesté, comment puis-je tout simplement arrêter et tomber amoureux de toi en une nuit ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne t'aime pas, et je t'aime difficilement bien. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Je reste sur ma réponse précédente, non. »

« Tu ne dois pas arrêter de me haïr en une nuit, mais je souhaite que tu essaies et que tu acceptes ça. Je suis ton compagnon. La seule personne au monde qui a été faite pour toi, pour t'aimer, pour te rendre heureux. Personne ne pourra t'aimer comme je t'aime, et il en va de même pour moi. S'il te plait, Harry, penses-y, » la lueur dans ses yeux dit à Harry que l'homme disait la vérité, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à laisser tomber.

« Mais les autres- »

« Oublie juste les autres, Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas décider ce que tu veux pour toi-même. Ils ne peuvent pas te dire que ce qui te rendrait le plus heureux. Ils n'ont aucune importance dans ta décision. Mais s'ils sont vraiment tes amis, alors ils comprendront. S'il te plait, Harry, » Lucius n'avait jamais supplié quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais supplié Voldemort pour sa vie, il n'avait jamais supplié son père d'arrêter de le battre lui ou sa mère, il n'avait pas supplié Dumbledore de lui faire confiance, de le laisser devenir un espion, de le croire. Mais il suppliait maintenant, suppliait un jeune garçon-non, un homme, et pour une quelconque raison, ça ne le gênait pas.

« Mais je peux tout simplement pas, » protesta Harry.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius d'un air morne.

Harry paraissait perplexe, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il savait que les autres ne seraient pas ravis mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment y faire quelque chose. Et il savait qu'il n'aimait pas Malfoy, ou l'aimait-il ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas décider. Il savait qu'il était attiré par le Veela et qu'il pourrait probablement apprendre à l'aimer, mais il était encore incertain. Mais il n'y avait pas du tout de raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait pas être avec Lucius.

Puisque Lucius s'était écarté de lui quelques minutes auparavant, Harry se pencha vers lui et toucha de ses lèvres celles pleines et appétissantes devant lui. Lucius, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'homme dans ses bras l'embrasse, gémit même s'il l'appréciait grandement. Les bras de Harry atteignirent la nuque sa nuque alors que Lucius l'attirait plus près de son corps encore une fois. Mais le Veela fut a nouveau surpris quand la langue timide de Harry traça ses lèvres pour lui en demander l'entrée. Lucius ouvrit la bouche et accepta l'autre langue.

Harry explora complètement la bouche du Veela avant qu'il ne retourne la faveur et qu'il ne gémisse bruyamment lorsque Lucius pelota ses fesses. Le blond se retint jusqu'à ce qu'il les tourne jusqu'à un endroit où il pouvait pousser Harry contre le mur. Une fois là, il se détacha pour qu'ils puissent retrouver leur souffle. Mais cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Lucius ne réattaque la bouche de Harry. Ils s'embrassaient si passionnément que Harry commença à se sentir excité, il savait que Lucius ressentait la même chose car il pouvait sentir quelque chose frotter sa propre érection. Il se retira, essoufflé, et rit presque quand Lucius poussa un gémissement de protestation. Harry regarda dans les yeux à moitié fermés du Veela et ses genoux faiblirent presque.

« Lucius, emmène-moi à la Salle sur Demande, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici, » Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent alors qu'il réalisait ce que Harry voulait dire, puis il fit un sourire, celui qui, il le savait, ferait tomber Harry.

« D'accord, amour, à la Salle, » Lucius souleva Harry à la manière d'une mariée et il sentit Harry se tortiller pour protester.

« Je ne suis pas un fille, » dit Harry en faisant la moue.

« Ah, mais tu es mon soumis, je prend soin de toi, » Harry parut vouloir dire quelque chose de plus alors Lucius se baissa et l'embrassa, laissant le jeune homme sans souffle et incapable de former des mots cohérents. Quand ils atteignirent l'endroit où il savait que la porte apparaitrait, il marcha trois fois devant en pensant qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit pour être avec Harry. Alors, un porte en bois sombre de cerisier apparut, il fit tourner la poignée et entra en fermant la porte derrière lui, soucieux de ne pas la claquer dans son empressement d'atteindre le lit qui faisait la taille de quatre king size et qui les attendait.

Il l'atteint et allongea doucement son compagnon sur le lit en s'émerveillant de sa beauté dans cette chambre éclairée à la bougie. La lueur venant de la cheminée et de toutes les bougies donnaient à Harry une tel le lueur éthérée que cela lui coupa le souffle.

« Es-tu sûr, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en un murmure, si murmuré que Harry ne l'entendit presque pas. « Tu peux partir maintenant, Harry, tu peux partir et me quitter pour toujours. Mais si tu restes et que nous le faisons, tu seras mien. Mien pour toujours et tu ne pourras jamais me quitter, je ne te laisserai jamais, » Harry y réfléchit et réalisa que Lucius lui offrait une sortie. En lui disant qu'il pouvait partir et vivre sa vie sans culpabiliser, ou qu'il pouvait être avec Lucius pour toujours, aimé par lui pour toujours. Harry n'avait jamais été aimé avant, pas comme ça, mais il savait qu'il le voulait. Il le désirait ardemment. Son coeur lui disait que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout.

« Oui, je te veux Lucius, » Le Veela ne perdit pas de temps, il enleva sa cape et puis repoussa ses chaussures, ses chaussettes vinrent ensuite puis son gilet. Tout ce qui lui restait étaient son pantalon, sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements. Il déshabilla Harry comme il l'avait fait pour lui même, laissant ainsi l'homme au cheveux noirs en pantalon et chemise. Il monta sur le lit et se jucha sur Harry. En s'appuyant sur un coupe et en essayant de ne pas écraser Harry, il se baissa et recommença à embrasser Harry.

Lucius enleva ses lèvres de celles de Harry et commença à laisser des trainées de baisers sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, et, quand il atteint la jonction entre son cou et son épaule qui était couverte par la chemise de Harry, il réembrassa son cou et déplaça ses mains jusqu'à l'ourlet de la chemise de Harry. Ses mains se déplaçaient sous la chemise et il caressa le ventre et le torse de Harry, puis quand ses mains redescendirent en bas de la chemise, il la saisit et la souleva. Il se sépara de Harry pour passer la chemise au dessus de la tête de son compagnon et se repositionna pour regarder longuement le torse nu de Harry.

« Tu es beau. »

« Le suis-je ? » demanda doucement Harry, et au regard confus de Lucius, il ajouta, « Suis-je beau? »

« Incroyablement beau, » dit doucement Lucius. Harry fit courir ses main le long de la chemise de Lucius, son cou puis sur ses lèvres. Harry fit signe à Lucius de venir l'embrasser, et le Veela obéit à sa demande. Cette fois-ci, quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir, le feu qui s'était installé au creux de son estomac devenait de plus en plus ardent, il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il avait besoin de Lucius et il en avait besoin maintenant.

Ses mains prirent une décision d'elles même et commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise de Lucius, mais ça prenait bien trop de temps alors il saisit chaque côté et l'ouvrit en la déchirant. Lucius laissa glisser la chemise de ses épaules, ne se souciant pas que sa chemise préférée soit désormais sans-boutons. Il descendit et déboutonna le pantalon de Harry en le tirant alors que Harry enlevait sa ceinture et tirait d'un coup sec son pantalon sans le déboutonner, les boutons s'enlevant également.

« Impatient, n'est-ce pas, Harry? » Harry rougit simplement et l'aida à enlever son propre pantalon. Resté seulement en boxer, il attira à lui Lucius et l'embrassa avidement. Le plus vieux laissa Harry prendre le contrôle seulement pour un instant, mais quand Harry les fit rouler pour qu'il soit au dessus, le Veela commença à protester, il était le dominant, il avait le contrôle. Harry fit courir ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son boxer et commença à le faire descendre quand Lucius mis sa main sur celle de Harry. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, confus, et il secoua la tête.

« Je le fais, » il attira Harry contre son torse et les fit à nouveau rouler, après avoir enlevé leur dernier vêtement, il se regardèrent. Quand Lucius ne put plus le supporter, il se pencha et embrassa Harry avec tant de passion que le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que Lucius avait tendu la main jusqu'à la table de chevet et attrapé une bouteille remplie d'un liquide clair. Mais il remarqua quand il sentit deux doigts glissants pénétrer son entrée, et il glapit de douleur quand ils allèrent trop loin pour son confort.

« Shh, mon Harry. Relaxe-toi juste, je dois te préparer ou sinon nous ne serons pas capables de le faire. Relaxe tes muscles. Je sais que ça fait mal mais bientôt, tu ne sentiras rien d'autre que du plaisir, » il regarda son compagnon dans les yeux et il sentit un pincement au coeur dû à la culpabilité en voyant de la peur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à part atténuer la douleur. Harry examinait son visage et Lucius remarqua qu'il avait dû trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car son compagnon hocha la tête en disant qu'il essaierait. Bientôt, Lucius sentit Harry se relaxer et il commença à bouger ses doigts. Après un moment, il en ajouta un autre et commença à faire un mouvement de ciseau dans son entrée pour l'élargir pour plus tard. Il entendit Harry gémir sans retenue et se tortiller sous lui.

« Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? » demanda Lucius en essayant d'éclaircir son cerveau de son désir et d'être sûr que Harry n'avait pas trop mal.

« Non, c'était simplement tellement bon, tu as touché quelque chose et c'était exceptionnel, » bredouilla Harry, et Lucius acquiesça en comprenant.

« J'ai touché ta prostate, » Harry parut confus mais acquiesça tout de même et donna un coup en levant ses hanches pour dire à Lucius de se dépêcher, et il le fit.

Il continua à préparer Harry pendant un moment, faisant gémir Harry plus fort à chaque fois. Mais bientôt, ça devint trop pour Lucius et il retira ses doigts, il entendit la plainte de Harry à cette perte, mais il se pencha et l'embrassa si profondément et passionnément que Harry oublia pourquoi il se plaignait juste avant.

« Cela va faire mal, amour, mais je le ferai aussi indolore que possible. Reste juste relaxé ou ce sera pire, » Harry acquiesça doucement et ferma les yeux pour se préparer. Mais avant que Lucius ait fini d'appliquer le lubrifiant sur son membre, Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, impuissant.

« M'embrasseras-tu ? »

« Bien sûr, » Lucius finit et vint s'allonger sur ses coudes au dessus de Harry et puis l'embrassa, Harry oublia alors la douleur et répondit à son baiser, mais bientôt, Harry sentit le dos de Lucius se tendre, et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant que Lucius n'entre en lui. Il poussa un cri dans la bouche de son amant mais essaya de rester relaxé, il devait se rappeler ce que Lucius avait dit s'il ne voulait pas que ça fasse encore plus mal. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et une larme courut le long de sa joue alors qu'il sentit Lucius s'enfoncer plus loin. C'était lent, il bougeait centimètre par centimètre mais ça restait douloureux. Quand Lucius fut totalement enveloppé, il s'arrêta et laissa Harry s'ajuster.

Il rompit leur baiser avant d'avoir pu remarqué les larmes de Harry mais quand il les remarqua, son Veela gémit. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon pleure. Il ne voudrait jamais ça, il effleura du doigt les larmes et les effaça. Puis embrassa le sillon des larmes qui avait séché et refusait de partir. Après avoir fini, il sentit Harry bouger contre lui et il vit que Harry avait rouvert les yeux.

« Je suis prêt, » Lucius acquiesça et se retira de Harry seulement pour revenir lentement en lui. Il le fit de nombreuses fois avant de sentir qu'il devait aller plus vite, Harry bougeait avec lui désormais, venant à sa rencontre poussée par poussée. Bientôt, Lucius trouva la prostate de Harry et essaya de faire hurler de plaisir son jeune amant à chaque fois. Les poussées devenaient de plus en plus violentes et bientôt il sentit qu'il allait venir alors il se tendit et saisit l'érection de Harry et commença à faire des mouvements de vas et viens, il pouvait sentir le feu grandir et le corps de Harry se tendre, il savait que son compagnon y était presque alors il augmenta son allure. Lucius ferma les yeux et poussa plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et il sentit les muscles de Harry se tendre autour de lui et il laissa sortir un cri bruyant, presque un mugissement quand il se sentir venir, ses cris furent rejoints par ceux de Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient tous les deux le bonheur suprême.

Ayant besoin de s'allonger, il se baissa vers Harry en ne sortant pas de lui, et il enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon. Les battements du coeur de Harry étaient si rapides alors que Lucius les écoutait, et avec étonnement, il réalisa que leurs coeurs battaient comme à l'unisson.

Harry ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de Lucius attirant ainsi le corps de Lucius encore plus près, Lucius se tourna sur le côté pour que lui et Harry se fassent face mais toujours enrouler autour de l'autre. Il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres rouges et gonflées de Harry, quand il s'éloigna, Harry soupira de contentement et puis se blottit contre lui, enfonçant sa tête dans le torse brillant de sueur du Veela. Bientôt, leurs coeurs et leurs respirations revinrent à la normale, et ils se relaxèrent. Lucius embrassa le front de Harry puis se tendit vers la table de chevet et attrapa sa baguette puis il lança un sort pour nettoyer Harry et lui-même. Après avoir reposé sa baguette, il se rallongea et attira Harry plus près contre lui, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'ils partageaient en se préparant pour s'endormir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel! »

* * *

_*La Novocaïne est une marque d'anesthésiant local et « give me Novocaïne » est une chanson de Green Day_

_** « I almost shit kittens », je n'avais pas d'autre idée de traduction mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! La VO est beaucoup plus drôle puisque littéralement ça signifie « j'ai presque chier des chatons » d'où l'éclat de rire de Ron ;)_

_*** « I was confronted by Malfoy » qui peut être traduit par j'ai été défié par Malfoy ce qui explique la mini colère de Ron ^^_

_

* * *

_

_Bonjour, _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (surtout la fin :p )_. **_V_**ersion corrigée postée le 15.01.2010

_Un grand merci aux reviewers du précédent chapitre !_

_Quelques surprises devraient arriver aujourd'hui et demain (enfin au moins deux, quatre dans l'idéal ) donc surveillez vos mails et/ou les fic' pbuliées/mises à jour ;)_

_JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !_

_Bise _

_Jud3_


	10. We are all on drugs

**Résumé** _**: **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

**Traductrice** _**: **_Jud3

**Beta :** Cleo McPhee

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**_Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé (pour changer " )_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre Neuf :** We Are All On Drugs

_[ Nous Sommes Tous Drogués ]_

_« Fais face à ce qui t'effraie, et tu en finiras avec cette peur. » -Source inconnue_

**XoXo**

« Putain d'enculé de trou du cul ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ! Me dire ce genre de chose à moi ! Il sait ce que je ressens à propos de son retour, je ne me suis jamais tourné vers Lucius pour autre chose qu'une bonne discussion, Dieu sait que j'en avais besoin ! Je ne pouvais pas dire à Sirius que j'étais un Mangemort ! Mais ça, il s'en fout, ce petit bébé gâté ! Je ne sais pas ce que je voyais chez lui ! Je devais être drogué! » dit Severus avec emphase, le souffle coupé après avoir donné un coup de poing à son ex-amant, il n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire que de marcher en rond et de bouillonner. Autrement, comment aurait-il pu se débarrasser de cette maudite tension, il avait besoin de parler, à n'importe qui, non, pas à n'importe qui, à la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider. 'Je dois trouver Lucius. Il sera à la Salle sur Demande, c'est le seul endroit où je sais que je peux le chercher. S'il n'est pas là, je suppose que je pourrai torturer quelques imbéciles d'élèves hors de leur lit.'

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au couloir du septième étage qui le mènerait à cette salle atroce, il se remémora l'air surpris sur le visage du chien après qu'il lui ait donné un coup de poing, il ressemblait à, et bien... à quelqu'un à qui ont avait donné un coup de poing, à quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait pas à être frappé par la personne qui l'avait frappé. 'Pense-t-il que je suis toujours un putain d'enfant naïf ! Forcément !' persiffla Severus mais s'arrêta au milieu, au moment où il arrivait en haut des escaliers qui menaient au couloir, et il se gela sur plaça. La personne qu'il vit fit s'arrêter son cœur, pour quelle raison, il ne savait pas, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit avant de crier au bourreau de son esprit.

"Black !" L'homme en question se retourna, il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte qui, pour une curieuse raison produisait d'étranges gémissements.

"Snivellus ! Que fais-tu ici !"

"Je peux te poser la même question, t'attendais-tu à trouver un quelconque trésor perdu de Maraudeurs derrière la porte ?"

"Tu es ridicule, espèce de bâtard graisseux ! Tu as les couilles de revenir après ce que tu m'as fais ! Je vais t'étriper !" Severus ne savait ni quand ni comment mais il était maintenant face à face avec Sirius Black, prêt à lui redonner un coup de poing.

"Je sais ce qui se passe derrière cette porte et je peux t'assurer que tu ne veux pas savoir ou voir ce que c'est. Tu ne serais pas capable de le supporter, tu es si fragile depuis ta traumatisante mort" ricana Snape, Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Était-ce un cri qu'il avait entendu ? Il regarda à nouveau Severus avec un visage confus.

"As-tu-"

"Non," dit rapidement Severus. Trop rapidement.

« Tu as dit que tu savais ce qu'il y avait derrière, dis-moi, » demanda Sirius quand il vit que Snape n'allait pas lui donner l'information. Severus écarta simplement Sirius de la porte en le poussant et se mit devant celle-ci. Sirius cligna bêtement des yeux puis ils se rétrécirent et il gronda quand il entendit un autre cris.

« Bouge, quelqu'un est peut-être blessé ! » Sirius essaya d'écarter Snape mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de tomber sur Severus. Il regarda le Maître des Potions et déglutit, toute sa colère refluant. Severus mit un bras en dessous de celui de Sirius et se releva jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face, leur bouche à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Severus déplaça une de ses mains jusqu'au visage de Sirius et fit courir un doigt jusqu'à la joue de l'autre homme. Sirius se pencha un peu, se préparant à embrasser l'homme envers lequel il était furieux il n'y avait même pas quelques secondes. Juste au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, ils entendirent un gémissement horriblement fort et une sorte de bruit au milieu du gémissement, un cris et...un rugissement déchira l'air. Sirius se recula brusquement, cette fois en attirant Severus avec lui, pendant que l'autre homme se reprenait, Sirius ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il cria presque de terreur, son filleul, son filleul adolescent était nu dans un lit, NU dans un LIT, avec ce Putain de Lucius Malfoy ! Il s'évanouit presque mais alors le feu enflamma tout son être, sa raison cria et son cœur faisait assez de bruit pour être entendu par dessus le sang qui se ruait dans ses oreilles.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

« Sirius ! » crièrent deux voix différentes, une appartenant à son filleul apparemment surpris et l'autre au Maître des Potions.

« Malfoy, je vais te mettre en pièce, morceau par morceau en commençant pas ta bite ! » Sirius se précipita jusqu'au lit où un Harry bouillant était en train d'empoigner les couvertures pour se couvrir lui et son compagnon, qui, assez bizarrement, semblait calme et relaxé. Mais avant que Sirius ait pu atteindre le lit, il fut attrapé par des bras forts, il se débattit sans relâche contre le corps qui le tenait, mais en vain, la personne qui le tenait était trop forte. Il reconnut l'homme comme étant Severus et commença à se débattre encore plus violemment.

« Lâche-moi Snape ! Laisse-moi le tuer ! »

« Arrête ! Arrête, Sirius, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Professeur, calmez-le ! »

«Qu'est-ce que vous pensez donc que j'essaye de faire, gamin inutile ! » Sirius se retourna et lui redonna un coup de poing. Puis il courut jusqu'au lit où il attrapa Lucius par le bras et le jeta hors du lit. Il entendit Harry crier mais ça lui paraissait si loin, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à étouffer cette bouse sans valeur ! Il enjamba l'autre homme et commença à le frapper au visage encore et encore. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était du rouge, c'était du sang, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, ça ne faisait que l'encourager à continuer. Pas même le bruit d'un crac écœurant qui signalait que le nez de Malfoy était brisé ne le fit s'arrêter. Il prit seulement du plaisir à la douleur de l'autre. Mais il s'arrêta quand il se sentit écarté brusquement de l'homme blond.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu me frappes, Black ! » dit Severus en donnant un coup de poing à Sirius. L'animagus remarqua négligemment que son filleul avait rampé jusqu'à la forme ensanglantée de Malfoy, en pleurant ?

»Lucius ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je pense qu'il a cassé quelque chose ! Professeur, que faisons-nous! »

« Nous ne faisons rien, Potter, vous vous habillez et essayez de mettre un pantalon à Malfoy puis vous l'emmenez à l'infirmerie. Et je descend Black là-bas, on dirait qu'il s'est cassé les articulations, » Sirius baissa les yeux et remarqua que certaines de ses articulations ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu'elles auraient dû, il réalisa également qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir sa main. Alors qu'il se sentait soulevé, il cria par dessus l'épaule de Snape.

« Tu m'as cassé la main, salaud ! » Severus accéléra et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« T'es vraiment idiot, Black ! »

« Non ! Ce sale pervers méritait ce qu'il a eu et même pire ! Il a eu de la chance, si tu n'avais pas été là, il serait six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle ! »

« Je réalise ça ! Et veux-tu t'aventurer à imaginer où tu serais si c'était arrivé ! Azkaban ! Si tu aimais ton filleul autant que tu le clames, tu essaierais de rester en dehors de cet enfer, mais à la place, tu te bats pour y retourner ! » Sirius eut au moins la décence de rougir et de paraître un peu honteux, mais il se reprit rapidement et se défendit.

« ça l'aurait valu ! Harry aurait compris ! »

« Il a volontairement couché avec Lucius ! Il n'aurait pas compris ! »

« Non! Ce salaud l'a séduit ! Harry ne l'aurait jamais fait ! » Sirius se tortilla dans les bras de l'autre homme, essayant de descendre et ainsi avoir une engueulade correcte.

« Laisse-moi descendre ! »

« Non ! » Je sais que tu irais directement les rejoindre pour essayer de tuer Malfoy ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! » Sirius se colora d'une teinte de rouge peu flatteuse alors que ses yeux se durcissaient.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'aimes tellement ! »

« Si je l'aimais, je serais en train d'essayer de tuer Harry tu ne penses pas ! N'as-tu jamais utilisé ton maudit cerveau ! Crétin ! Je ne serais pas là dehors à prendre soin de toi ! Je ne serais pas en train de te porter à moitié à travers l'école si je l'aimais lui et pas toi ! » Sirius et Severus se gelèrent alors qu'ils réalisaient tous les deux ce que Severus venait de dire.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Severus se raidit.

« Non, » Severus ajusta Sirius dans ses bras et recommença à marcher.

« Mais tu viens de- » Severus coupa Sirius en changeant de sujet.

« Malfoy est le compagnon d'âme d'Harry. Lucius est un Veela et Harry est son compagnon, de toute évidence, ils étaient en train de consommer leur relation, » Severus grimaça à la pensé de Potter et de Lucius en train de 'consommer'. Sirius s'assit mollement dans ses bras en regardant celui qui avait était autrefois son amant avec de grands yeux.

« Ils sont quoi ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Compagnons. Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans leur relation s'ils décident qu'ils s'aiment. Rien ne peut se mettre entre un Veela et son compagnon, ils ne le permettront pas. Leur lien est devenu si profond et il est si fort qu'ils ne se sépareront jamais. Ils seront ensemble pour toute l'éternité et rien ne peut les séparer, aucune des vaines opinions des autres ou de leurs protestations ne peut changer ça. C'est une loi magique qui établit que si quelqu'un essaye de séparer ou de blesser le Veela, son compagnon ou leur enfant, alors le Veela a le droit de tuer cette personne. A l'heure qu'il est, tu es cette personne. Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner et essayer de le tuer ou pire, essayer de prendre Harry, je ne veux pas qu'un chat blond te tue, c'est mon droit. »

Sirius ne dit rien d'autre le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et même lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent et que Madame Pomfresh soigna ses mains brisées et ensanglantées, il ne dit pas un mot, il ne fit pas un bruit, il bougea à peine.

« Sirius ? » Il savait à qui cette voix appartenait et il l'ignora.

Quand Harry entra dans la pièce en traînant derrière lui un Lucius au corps moins ensanglanté qu'avant et torse nu, Sirius ne regarda même pas dans leur direction et descendit calmement du lit et sortit de la pièce, suivi par un Severus tout aussi maussade. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il aidait Lucius à s'allonger.

« Que s'est-il passé ! Ni Severus ni Sirius ne m'ont dit un mot ! Severus m'a juste dit de soigner Sirius et de me préparer pour un autre patient. Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Harry renifla et leva les yeux, tristes et implorant vers Poppy.

« Soignez-le juste s'il vous plait, » la médicomage fixa simplement le garçon pendant quelques secondes puis s'affaira autour du Veela pour soigner son visage torturé. Quand elle eut réparé la joue et le nez brisés, elle lança un charme de nettoyage pour le débarrasser de tout le sang.

« Je veux qu'il se repose, je me fiche d'où mais il ne doit pas rester debout trop longtemps. Une bonne nuit de repos et il redeviendra normal. Donnez-lui cette potion quand il se réveillera demain matin, assurez-vous qu'il la prenne avant de manger. Compris ? » Elle lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide clair couleur lavande. Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers son compagnon aux yeux découragés. Il entendit Madame Pomfresh partir pour aller dans son bureau alors il s'assit à côté des jambes de Lucius.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, nous aurions dû aller dans un endroit beaucoup plus privé ... » Harry attrapa sa main et la pressa pour le réconforter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'une quelconque façon, il savait qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour cet homme et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas que le Veela se blâme pour ce qui était arrivé. Il ne savait pas quand ou comment s'était arrivé mais il avait maintenant des sentiments pour l'homme qu'il haïssait encore il n'y avait pas quelques jours.

« Chut, amour. Rien de tout ça est de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Sirius nous trouverait, » quand Harry dit le nom de Sirius, sa voix se brisa et les larmes coulèrent. Il avait perdu son parrain pour la quatrième fois et maintenant qu'il était plus proche de l'homme que jamais, c'était le plus blessant.

« au moins maintenant il sait et je ne dois pas lui mentir, je dois pas avoir peur, » Lucius se redressa en position assise et attira Harry contre son torse, laissant Harry enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il embrassait le sommet de la tête de son compagnon.

« Tu ne dois plus avoir peur de rien d'autre, je suis là maintenant, et personne ne te blessera plus jamais. »

**XOXO**

« Luna, veux-tu aller à la tour d'Astronomie ? On pourrait s'assoir et euh … parler. Je sais qu'il est genre trois heures du matin mais je ne peux pas retourner à la salle commune maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas dormir même si je le voulais, et je peux te dire que je sais que je ne le veux pas. »

« J'adorerais aller à la tour avec toi. Nous pourrons parler de tout de ce dont tu veux discuter. Je suis impartiale. »

« Euh … Merci ? » dit en Ron en se frottant la nuque. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tour et sautèrent sur l'escalier alors qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient besoin d'aller. Après environ cinq minutes de silence, Ron se tourna vers Luna et lui demanda s'il pouvait porter son sac et ses livres à sa place.

Elle sourit, « Oui, ce serait plaisant. Merci, » Ron sourit comme une andouille.

« Pas de problème, Lufoca, » dit-il en plaisantant en prenant son sac et ses livres et il mit son super bras autour de ses épaules. Elle lui sourit d'un air rêveur et il ne put résister, il l'embrassa sur le front. Luna ne se soucia même pas qu'il l'ait appelé par son surnom autrefois blessant, parce quand il le dit, elle l'aima, parce qu'après qu'il l'ait dit, il l'embrassa.

« Ne parlons pas d'Harry, d'accord Luna, je préfère largement discuter du dernier numéro du Chicaneur. Beaucoup plus 'plaisant'. » Ils rirent tous les deux à la blague de Ron et continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la porte des escaliers menant à la tour. Alors qu'ils montaient les larges escaliers, Luna posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de contentement.

« Tu sais Ron, on dit qu'il y a une conspiration autour des Canons de Chudley, » Ron baissa curieusement les yeux vers elle.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en sachant que peut importe ce qu'elle allait dire, ça allait être inestimable.

« Ce Club de Flaquemare est favorisé par le Ministère et Fudge paye un couple d'ogres locaux pour saboter leur balais avant chaque partie. Ils auraient dû gagner presque tous leurs récents matchs ! Papa va le mettre dans son prochain numéro ! L'honneur de l'AD ! » Alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut des escaliers, Ron laissa échapper un rire ressemblant à un aboiement, pas vraiment différent du rire de son frère et il ré-embrassa Luna sur haut de sa tête.

« Je pense que je suis d'accord avec toi sur ça, amour, » mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en obtenir plus, il entendit quelqu'un crier quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche et appuya une oreille contre la porte, Luna faisant de même après lui.

« Snape ! Harry ne peut tout simplement pas aimer Malfoy ! Il ne peut pas avoir couché avec lui ! Je ne croirai pas qu'Harry n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une sorte de sort ! » Ron entendit quelque chose s'écraser contre le mur et ne put que deviner ce que c'était.

« Mince ! Arrête de jeter des choses ! Nous avons vécu ça auparavant, ils s'aiment et tu ne peux rien y faire ! Leur lien est déjà assez fort sans que Lucius ait besoin de jeter un sort à Harry pour le séduire ! Ils ont couché volontairement ensemble parce qu'ils S'AIMENT ! » Ron s'écarta de la porte comme si le bois, outragé, l'avait brûlé. Sa visage rougit alors qu'il essayait de ne pas détruire la porte et aller tuer le salaud qui mentait à l'intérieur.

« Ron, partons, » Luna attrapa sa main et traina un Ron réticent derrière elle.

« Luna, laisse-moi y retourner et voir qui c'était ! J'ai besoin d'y retourner et de voir qui c'était et alors je pourrai le déchirer sa- »

« Ronald, s'il te plait. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus parler d'Harry. Retournons à nos dortoirs et dormons ou faisons autre chose. Nous pourrons parler de ça demain matin avec Hermione et Harry, la personne mentait peut-être, nous devrions demander à Harry, il saura la vérité. »

« Bien sûr qu'il saurait s'il l'avait fait, Luna, et moi aussi ! Je sais que Harry ne toucherait jamais un connard visqueux comme Malfoy ! »

« Si tu sais qu'Harry n'a rien fait, alors pourquoi te fâches-tu autant ? Calme-toi, tout ira bien demain matin, nous mettrons tout au clair, » Ron regarda Luna d'un air bizarre mais prit quand même son conseil. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et Luna l'entendit décompter à partir de dix. Luna le regarda comme si elle lui demandait ce qu'il faisait.

Et répondant à sa question non posée, il dit, « Hermione m'a enseigné des manières pour me clamer donc je ne fais pas des trucs stupides, » répondit-il honnêtement en rougissant. Il savait qu'il faisait des choses stupides quand il était fou de colère et il était reconnaissant à Hermione d'avoir essayé de lui enseigner des manières de se calmer.

« Tu retournes à Gryffondor avec moi ? » Quand Luna se tourna vers lui d'un air affolé, il ajouta hâtivement, « Juste pour s'assoir sur le canapé, et parler pendant un moment, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas ma chambre, » Ron rougit et détourna le regard. Elle attrapa sa main et s'approcha d'un pas.

« Montre le chemin, » Ron la regarda et lui offrit son meilleur sourire de travers. Cette nuit-là, ils s'assoupirent courbés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, en se tenant toujours la main.

**XOXO**

Quand Harry emmena Lucius au Dortoir des Préfets en chefs de Gryffondor, quand ils arrivèrent, Lucius donna le mot de passe à un Godric assoupi et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la cheminée, Harry vit un mot sur la petite table basse. Il dit à Lucius d'attendre alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la table et prenait le mot. Il lit :

Harry,

Je suis sortie.

Je ne serai pas revenue avant demain matin,

ne me cherche pas si je suis en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

Avec Amour,

Hermione.

'Étrange' pensa Harry, 'Pourquoi Hermione sortirait si tard ? Enfin, je peux bien parler, j'ai été dehors toute la nuit ! Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire.' En haussant les épaules, Harry chiffonna le mot et le jeta dans le feu et le contempla alors que les coins se courbaient et devenaient marrons et puis alors qu'il éclatait sous les flammes.

« Viens, allons-dormir. »

**XOXO**

« Parkinson tu dis ? » demanda un homme inamicale sur le tableau.

« Oui, je dois la voir. Ce dont je dois lui parler est de la plus haute importance. Je suis la Préfète-en-chef, » dit-elle en faisant briller son badge et en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était à peine capable de se tenir debout, qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, qu'elle était étonnamment effrayée et confuse, l'homme parut ne pas remarquer et il inclina la tête et consentit à ses désirs. Il quitta le portrait et dix bonnes minutes plus tard, l'entrée du dortoir de Serpentard s'ouvrit et une fille à l'air groggy avec un short noir et des cheveux courts sortit en effaçant le sommeil de ses yeux à moitié fermés.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger ? » dit-elle sèchement, presque gauchement. Mais quand elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de l'autre fille, elle arrêta net sa divagation à venir.

« Qu-? »

La lèvre du bas de la fille aux cheveux broussailleux trembla et avec un faible gémissement, elle se lança sur la fille en pyjama vert et commença à pleurer.

**XoXo**

**

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers qui me donnent le courage de continuer malgré les difficultés de la fic' et de la vie (parce que oui, j'ai aussi une vie à côté ;) ) !_

_Le chapitre suivant sera normalement posté** le 6 Février** (juste après ma semaine de bac blanc, youpi ! ) Mais je ne sais pas si mon PC sera encore vivant dans trois semaines vu l'état dans lequel il est ..._

_**Edit du 17.01.2011 : **Toujours est-il qu'étant malade j'ai pu finir le chapitre 10, vous êtes donc sûrs de l'avoir ! de plus j'ai mis tous les chapitres de toutes mes taductions sur disque dur externe et clef USB, on ne sait jamais ! ;)  
_

_Comme d'habitude ce chapitre sera reposté une fois corrigé, je me hais de vous faire subir ça mais j'ai oublié de l'envoyer à ma bêta donc elle n'a pas pu le corriger ..._

_De bonnes semaines à vous tous !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	11. Pushing me away

**Résumé** _**: **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

**Traductrice** _**: **_Jud3

**Beta :** Alfgard

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Dix :** Pushing Me Away

_[ Me Repoussant ]_

_« Malheur à l'homme qui n'a pas appris étant jeune à espérer, à aimer- et à mettre sa confiance dans la vie. » -Joseph Conrad_

**XOXO**

« Le cours était génial, aujourd'hui, Professeur Weasley, » dit joyeusement un grand jeune homme.

« Et bien, j'essaie, Finnegan ! » Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre avant qu'il ne se retourne et s'éloigne de son Professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Charlie ? » Le jeune frère sauta et il maudit sa chance quand il vit son frère ainé marcher vers lui.

« Merde ! Tu pourrais au moins me donner un avertissement la prochaine fois ! » Un couple d'élèves de Gryffondor se moquèrent du Professeur d'Enchantements. Harry leur sourit et alla jusqu'aux deux frères querelleurs, suivi par Hermione.

« Salut les gars ! » dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas penser à la Serpentarde aux cheveux noirs qui la fixait étrangement.

« Hey les gamins ! Comment était le cours ? » taquina Bill.

« Mieux que d'habitude. Enfin, moins dangereux, je suppose, » dit malicieusement Hermione en se référant au fait que depuis que Charlie travaillait avec Hagrid, les cours étaient moins menaçants pour leur vie, et plus amusants.

« Et bien, tu n'es pas heureux ce matin ? »

« Donc, tu as remarqué ? » grommela Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne pas, Harry ? » dit Bill en fronçant les sourcils en regardant le jeune sauveur. Hermione hocha la tête en direction du Weasley qui se tenait en retrait. Charlie, ne comprenant pas, fronça les sourcils mais Bill soupira et tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Apparemment, Ron l'a mal pris ? »

« Mal pris quoi ? Je ne comprend pas ? » dit confusément Charlie.

« Le compagnon d'Harry. »

« Le quoi ? » dirent Bill et Charlie en même temps.

« Hermione ! » siffla Harry.

« Mais merde alors, vous parlez de quoi ? » cria Charlie d'une façon qui ressemblait étrangement à Mrs Weasley. Harry baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas argumenter avec ces deux hommes, ils étaient ses frères, et ils réussiraient éventuellement à le lui faire dire.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, j'ai une trop grande bouche... »

« C'est bon 'Mione, j'aurais dû leur dire bientôt de toute façon. Les gars, mon compagnon- enfin, j'ai un compagnon. Apparemment- enfin, je veux dire- Malfoy est venu me voir et nous avons parlé et machin... » Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il la fixa en retour. Il dit rapidement en rougissant intensément : « Malfoy a dit que j'étais son compagnon. »

« Je suis désolé Harry, c'était quoi ça ? » demanda Bill d'un ton sévère, c'était comme si son cœur avait été déchiré en morceaux par un lion. 'Draco m'a menti ? Pourquoi ?'

« Espèce de sale menteur ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

« No- »

« Tais-toi Potter ! Espèce de menteuse petite merde ! Bill, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Tu es mon compagnon ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Draco ! »

« Je vais te défoncer, Potter ! Je t'apprendrai à répandre des mensonges sur moi ! » Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer le sort, Potter le désarma.

« Tu veux reprendre ta baguette espèce de petite merde, tu me fais chier ! » Draco parût encore plus furieux.

« Non ! Tu as menti ! »

« Je n'ai pas menti ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais mon compagnon, espèce de branleur ! » Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler sur le Gryffondor quand il réalisa ce que Potter venait de dire. 'Pas moi ? Alors qui … Merde !'

« Je parlais de ton père ! » Draco fixa le jeune homme qui tenait sa baguette avec de grands yeux et commença à se sentir faible.

« Ne- ne me ment pas, Potter ! Tu n'es pas le compagnon de mon père ! » La protestation sonnait faiblement, même à ses propres oreilles, mais Draco s'en foutait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Je dis la vérité et même si je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je crois que tu ne mens pas quand tu dis que Bill est ton compagnon. Je ne mentirais pas ... » Hermione n'entendit plus la suite de ce que disait Harry quand elle posa les yeux sur la seule autre femme sur le terrain et elle déglutit quand elle vit que l'autre fille la fixait, ignorant complétement les deux bagarreurs. Hermione espérait qu'elle ne dirait rien à propos de la nuit précédente, ce serait beaucoup trop dur à expliquer et beaucoup trop embarrassant. Quand Harry recommença à parler, elle essaya d'écouter mais elle ne pût détacher les yeux de la femme qui l'avait réconfortée toute la nuit, la femme qui avait arrêté ses larmes et qui l'avait gardée près d'elle. La femme pour laquelle elle craignait d'avoir des sentiments grandissants.

« Draco ! » vint une voix froide et traînante de derrière le large groupe de personnes.

Draco haleta, « Père ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Vraiment, fils, ça n'a pas de sens. Qu'es-tu en train de babiller ? » Les lèvres de Lucius se pincèrent d'agacement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et dit avec éclat.

« Pas ici Draco, pas en face de ces... »

« Père, ils sont presque de la famille ! Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je veux savoir ! Dites-le moi ! »

« Arrête de protester, tu agis comme un enfant gâté ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette façon, tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! Qui est mon compagnon ne les concerne en rien. Ne concerne surtout pas une Sang-de-Bourbe, » Lucius sourit d'un air méprisant à Hermine, particulièrement ravi quand un air blessé traversa son visage.

« Salopard ! » La jeune femme plaqua une main sur sa bouche et gémit quand Lucius regarda dans sa direction en lui lançant un regard froid.

« Pansy ! » cria Draco.

« Tu m'agaces, enfant ! Oublies ma présence ou gardes ta bouche fermée ! » commanda Lucius en agitant sa canne.

« Lucius ! » cria Harry faisant ainsi taire tout le monde.

« Mais que fais-tu donc ici ? Et de quel droit appelles-tu Hermione Sang-de-Bourbe et ordonnes de sortir à Pansy comme si elle était ton esclave ! »

« Harry, pas maintenant ! »

« Si, maintenant ! Tu ne lui reparleras plus comme ça ! » Lucius parût sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour la pointer sur Harry. Charlie tenait sa tête entre ses mains en essayant de s'empêcher de s'évanouir après toutes ces surprenantes informations, tous les autres paraissaient faire la même chose.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, tu es mon compagnon, je suis ton maître, tu m'écoutes ! » Harry rougissait à cause de toute la rage qu'il refoulait.

« Tu n'es pas mon maître ! Tu es une espèce d'homme malade complétement fou ! Je ne te répondrai jamais ! Tu es le seul à avoir besoin de moi, pas le contraire ! » Draco haleta et était sur le point de leur crier dessus quand il fut interrompu.

« Je le suis et tu le feras ! Comprend-moi, enfant, dans cette relation, je suis le dominant comme ça a été suffisamment prouvé la nuit dernière ! Tu ne me donneras pas d'ordre ! Tu feras comme je te dis ! » rugit Lucius. Harry parut sur le point de frapper son compagnon mais à la place, il lança la baguette de Draco à la tête du plus jeune des blonds et se rua à l'extérieur. Lucius se recomposa en faisant glisser son masque habituel à sa place et se tourna vers son fils.

« Draco, tu ne défieras plus jamais mon autorité, je ne l'autoriserai pas ! » Draco déglutit et hocha la tête, encore choqué de ce qui c'était passé.

« Emmène ton compagnon dans mes nouveaux quartiers demain pour le dîner, je ne souhaite pas te voir d'ici là !» après ça, il se tourna et suivit son compagnon. Mais avant d'être trop loin, il dit par-dessus son épaule.

« Avant de prendre congé, je suggère que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, des amis qui ne se référeront pas à ton père comme à un « salopard ». »

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Draco ramassa sa baguette et l'enfonça dans sa poche.

« Pans, je ne sais pas ce que c'était que ce bordel mais tu ferais mieux de régler tes problèmes à moins que tu ne veuilles être du mauvais côté de la baguette de mon père !» il lui adressa un regard vide d'expression et marcha jusqu'à Bill.

« Tu reviens avec moi ? » demanda Bill à son jeune compagnon, le Veela ne fit que hocher la tête.

« Charlie, à partir de maintenant, nous resterons dans mes appartements, j'ai eu la permission de Dumbledore alors utilise la cheminée avant de venir !» Le commentaire était fait pour alléger l'atmosphère mais ça n'en fit rien et Bill prit la main de Draco et marchèrent vers le château plus lentement que les deux autres hommes ne l'avaient fait.

« Pansy, tu viens ? » demanda lentement Blaise en fixant la fille comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Non, je dois parler à Granger, je te rejoindrai plus tard. » L'italien lui jeta un regard étrange mais il partit quand même.

« Hermione, je vais m'en aller, » dit Charlie en essayant encore d'enregistrer l'information que deux de ses frères prétendaient être les compagnons des Malfoy. Hermione ne se détourna pas de Pansy et hocha simplement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Pas que Charlie put le voir, il était déjà parti de toute façon.

« Je dois te parler, Granger. »

« Hermione. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon prénom est Hermione, appelle-moi par mon prénom ! » Pansy se tortilla sous le regard de l'autre fille mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Hermione, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière... tu ne le raconteras à personne n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, non je le dirai pas. Tant que tu ne le diras pas !» Pansy soupira de soulagement.

« Bien, maintenant, à propos de la nuit dernière. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi étais-tu si bouleversée ? Mais surtout, pourquoi es-tu venue vers moi ? Pourquoi pas Potter ou Weasley ? » Hermione détourna le regard en essayant de ne pas rougir. Pourquoi était-elle allée voir Pansy ? Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment, et ne le voulait pas vraiment.

« Ron et Harry ont eu une autre dispute, et j'étais seule, et bouleversée. Je ne supporte pas de les voir se battre. J'étais confuse et je ne pouvais pas vraiment réfléchir correctement ! » Pansy pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté.

« A propos de quoi étais-tu confuse ? » Cette fois-ci, Hermione rougit.

« A propos de nous !» Pansy leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné au mot 'nous'. « Je veux dire le baiser, et ses... conséquences ? »

« Conséquences ? »Hermione pouvait jurer que cette fois-ci elle était rouge de la tête aux pieds.

« Mes sentiments je suppose. »

« Quels sentiments ? »

« Mes sentiments pour toi ! » murmura presque Hermione.

« Tes sentiments pour moi ? Quelle sorte de sentiments est-ce que ça peut être ? » Sa voix contenait une trace de moquerie et Hermione rougit de colère.

« Tu es horrible ! Après toutes les choses que nous avons traversées tu te moques de moi ! » Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et était prête à se ruer à l'extérieur quand elle vit que le petit sourire moqueur avait abandonné le visage de Pansy.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi, enfin ce n'était pas mon intention, je suis désolée. »

« J'ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi il y a quelques heures et je suppose que j'ai un peu d'avance ! » Pansy rétrécit l'espace entre elles et se mit face à Hermione.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Que sont-ils ? »

« Ça, » Pansy pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione dans un baiser qu'aucune n'oublierait jamais.

**XoXo**

« Je peux pas le croire ! Père aurait dû me le dire il y a des siècles ! Je n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre par Potter ! » dit Draco avec emphase.

« Il devait probablement en avoir l'intention, Draco, mais certaines choses sont incontrôlables. Que faisais-tu encore là d'ailleurs ? »

« Je t'ai vu suivre ton frère alors je voulais t'attendre. Mais alors Potter est arrivé et a dû ouvrir sa grande bouche et- » Bill coupa son Veela en s'emparant de son bras et en l'attirant dans une étreinte. Draco se tut immédiatement et fondit contre le corps de son compagnon.

« Harry est comme un petit frère pour moi, Draco. Je veux dire que ma famille l'a pratiquement adopté le jour où nous l'avons rencontré. Essaye de comprendre s'il te plait, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais il reste mon petit frère, tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça ! » implora Bill.

« Ouais, ouais. Tant qu'il ne m'approche pas pendant quelques centaines d'années, ça ira !» dit-il en faisant la moue. Soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent, « Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, n'est ce pas ? » les yeux choqués de Bill se tournèrent vers son compagnon.

« Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre toi ? »

« Pour avoir dit toutes ces choses sur lui, alors que tu le considères comme un membre de ta famille ! » Draco se détourna de son compagnon roux, s'attendant à se faire hurler dessus.

« Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi, amour. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, maintenant je dis qu'il est temps de faire une sieste, cette journée a été une vraie garce ! Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Bill en souriant malicieusement.

« Vous les Weasley ! » plaisanta Draco.

« Nous les Weasley quoi ? » demanda Bill, joueur, en retournant Draco de sorte que les jambes du blond entourent sa taille.

« Vous les Weasley et vos- »

« Nos quoi ? Nos incroyables prouesses sexuelles ? » Draco tapa le bras de son compagnon, oubliant complétement son père et Potter. Il se pencha et embrassa l'homme pour lequel il était sûr d'avoir des sentiments.

**XoXo**

Une porte claqua pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes et un blond irrité attendait une réponse. Quand aucune de vint, il se rua dans la chambre de son compagnon à la recherche du jeune homme.

« Que pensais-tu faire ? » hurla-t-il une fois qu'il eut repéré la personne qu'il cherchait assise sur le lit. Harry sursauta de surprise mais retrouva son calme et rétorqua.

« Que veux-tu dire par ce que je pensais être en train de faire ! Tu es le seul à être parti, débitant des ordres comme si tu étais Merlin lui-même ! Tu es tellement con ! » Lucius fit cinq grand pas, traversant la pièce jusqu'à son compagnon et l'attrapa par les épaules, le rapprochant de lui.

« Tu ne me parleras plus jamais comme ça ! Je suis ton compagnon et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, » Harry essaya d'échapper à sa prise en se tortillant mais, et ce n'était pas nouveau, l'homme était plus fort que lui. Mais Harry, toujours fidèle à son côté Gryffondor, n'abandonna pas.

« Laisse moi ! Monstre ! Tu ne peux pas me contrôler ! » Harry poussa contre le torse de l'autre homme et par un coup de chance, il réussit à se défaire de la prise du Veela et il trébucha en arrière. Il allait essayer d'aller jusqu'à la porte mais Lucius se tenait devant lui et il ne pourrait pas se débrouiller.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Harry ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'obéissais à personne, surtout pas à un faible comme toi ! Tordu ! »

« Après que nous ayons couchés ensemble ! Tu me dis ça maintenant ! Tu dis que tu me hais maintenant ! Après ce que tu as fait ! »

« Ce que j'ai fait ! Tu m'as séduit ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais tu ferais mieux de l'oublier ! Tu as couché avec moi de plein gréé ! Mes pouvoirs de séduction ne fonctionnent pas sur toi ! Ils ne l'ont jamais fait, tu as couché avoir moi de ta propre volonté et librement ! » Le cerveau d'Harry lui cria de courir mais il ne pouvait pas, il était gelé sur place. 'Ils n'ont jamais fonctionné sur moi. C'était moi, j'ai couché avec lui. Sirius ne me pardonnera jamais. Il me haïra pour toujours. Je suis malade, je suis dégoûtant. J'ai couché avec lui, et Sirius le sait, il me haïra pour toujours ! Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas- ça n'a pas pu arriver ! Sirius saura, il ne me reparlera plus jamais. J'ai tout gâché ! »

Des larmes ruisselaient le long du visage d'Harry, le cœur de Lucius se serra douloureusement, il n'avait jamais voulu faire pleurer son compagnon. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ce qui ne fit que faire reculer le garçon de quelques pas.

« Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais tu me rends confus. La nuit dernière, je pensais- je pensais que tu avais peut-être ressenti quelque chose. Je pensais que tu m'aimais peut-être et ce matin tout allait bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça maintenant. Maintenant, après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Rien n'a bien été ! Pas depuis que tu m'as dit que j'étais ton compagnon ! Sirius … Sirius, il me hait maintenant ! Il ne me reparlera plus jamais ! Il est la personne la plus proche d'un père pour moi ! Quand je l'ai perdu, je suis presque mort, et maintenant que je viens de le retrouver, il est reparti ! Il est parti ! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu es la raison pour laquelle il me hait ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Laisse-moi seul ! » Après ça, Harry poussa le Veela anéanti et courut hors de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

**XoXo**

« Les choses deviennent si horribles, Fumseck. Que dois-je faire ? Comment puis-je aider le jeune Harry ? Comment puis-je tous les aider ? » dit-il doucement à son Phœnix de compagnie, Fumseck. 'Harry a tellement sur les épaules, et il en a de plus en plus chaque jour. Sirius perd tout espoir d'avoir une famille en repoussant toutes les personnes qu'il aime, et la même chose peut être dire pour le jeune Severus, même si je suis sûr qu'il n'aime qu'une seule personne. Tout le monde souffre tellement. Si seulement je pouvais tous les aider.'

Perdu dans ses pensées, le vieil homme n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et une femme habillée d'une robe de velours vert entrer. Mais il remarqua quand une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore debout, tu m'inquiètes. Tu ne fais que te fatiguer, tu as besoin d'aller te coucher, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, mon amour. Je suis navré de t'avoir inquiété. J'ai, dans mon grand âge, perdu la notion du temps. »

« Tu n'es pas vieux, mon chéri, tu as seulement cent quatre-vingt trois ans. »

« Oui, mais je suis plus vieux que la plupart. »

« Vrai, Albus, » Elle sourit tout en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Retirons-nous, Minnie, » dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la conduisant dans leur chambre.

« Oui, allons-y. »

* * *

**IMPORTANT /!\**

Pour ceux qui comme Lord La Folle se demanderaient pourquoi Dmbledore est hétéro dans cette histoire alors que JKR a dit elle-même qu'il était gay, c'est simplement parce que cette histoire est terminée depuis le 8 Juillet 2007 et que l'interview dans laquelle JKR fait cette annonce a été faite le 19 Octobre 2007 (merci wiki ) donc quelques mois après ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus, et non, pas de lemons croustillants avec Dumby :p

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

_Un énorme **merci** pour vos reviews, vos encouragements (même si mon bac blanc s'est super mal passé finalement ...) et les ajouts en alertes diverses, cette traduction a dépassé les **80** favoris et les **150** mises en alertes !_

_Merci également à **Alfgard **qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui en corrigera de nombreux autres, j'espère ^^_

_Je vous souhaite trois excellentes semaines, qu'elles soient pleines de réussite et de bonnes nouvelles !  
_

_A bientôt_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**_Review ?_**_  
_


	12. Louder Now

**Résumé** _**: **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

**Traductrice** _**: **_Jud3

**Beta :** Alfgard

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre Onze : **Louder Now

_[Plus fort maintenant]_

_« Ce que tu veux peut te faire pleurer; et ce dont tu as besoin peut te passer à côté. » -Inconnu_

**XoXo**

«Alors tu vas prétendre que tu hais Potter aussi longtemps que tu le pourras. Si c'est le cas, alors laisse moi te dire que tu dois assumer tes responsabilités, je ne le ferai pas, je ne vais pas changer de rôle avec un cabot comme toi, je ne joue pas bien avec les autres. Je ne fais pas l'oncle aimant.»

Severus sourit d'un air méprisant au chien boudeur qui grogna sur lui en guise de réponse.

«Tu es pathétique.»

Alors que Severus se tournait pour quitter la pièce, le chien sauta sur ses pattes et courut jusqu'à l'homme aux cheveux sombres qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Ouvrant la bouche, il mordit dans un large morceau de tissu pour repousser Severus à l'intérieur de la pièce, ou tout du moins il essaya, l'homme légèrement plus vieux ne bougea même pas. Severus jeta un regard méprisant au chien qui tirait sur une robe très chère.

«Pas tant que tu n'abandonnes pas ton comportement lamentable. Je ne converse pas avec des animaux.» Quand le chien ne fit rien à part le regarder fixement, Severus hocha la tête et retira sa robe des mâchoires imposantes du chien noir et se détourna de la bête en ouvrant la porte et la ferma en la claquant derrière lui. Il n'avait pas la patience pour faire face à une personne qui insistait pour se comporter comme une idiote, surtout quand cette personne se révélait être Sirius Black.

Il était à mi-chemin quand il entendit un halètement venant de derrière lui, il grogna et accéléra le pas, si Black n'était pas assez mature pour lui parler sérieusement alors il ne perdrait pas son précieux temps dans quelque chose d'aussi désespéré que d'essayer de le forcer.

«Stop !» Les pas de Severus se firent hésitant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'animagus se retransforme et le suive. Il décida qu'il mettrait le bâtard mal à l'aise au point qu'il ne sache plus où se mettre alors il ralentit le pas, ce fut assez pour que le petit Gryffondor le rattrape.

«Je suis désolé, je suis-je suis juste contrarié- »

Sans se retourner, Severus répliqua, «Alors tu viens me tourner autour comme le Fleebag* et déchirer les robes des gens ! Mature, Black, vraiment mature.» la voix traînante et froide ne fit que donner l'envie à Sirius de frapper l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors que Severus reprenait son allure, Sirius commença à le rattraper et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, il sentit une prise sur son bras et il se retourna le poing en arrière.

«Black, je vais-» la chaleur fut tout ce qu'il sentit alors qu'il était plaqué contre un mur de pierres froides. Severus essaya de repousser Sirius mais l'action ne réussit qu'à pousser encore plus le corps de Sirius contre lui et à le faire gémir en retour quand il sentit l'érection de l'autre homme se presser contre son propre sexe qui devenait progressivement dur. La langue qui se glissa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes fut plus que la bienvenue et fut accueillie avec plus d'enthousiasme que ce que Severus pensait avoir.

Ça lui avait tellement manqué, être avec Sirius, embrasser Sirius, enlacer Sirius, toucher Sirius lui avait manqué, son Sirius lui avait manqué. Avec toutes ces pensées à propos de chiens immatures et de petits garçons boudeurs envolées de son esprits, il agrippa les épaules de Sirius et fondit ses hanches contre celles de l'autre homme. Il sentit Sirius attraper le fermoir de sa robe et le défaire quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient au milieu du couloir au milieu de la journée. Se reculant tout en poussant contre le torse de Sirius, il haleta à la recherche de l'air qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir besoin.

Quand Sirius se pencha à nouveau, les lèvres prêtes à s'attacher aux siennes, Severus poussa plus fermement le torse sur lequel une de ses mains était encore. L'ex-détenu grogna presque de frustration alors il mit une main derrière la tête de Severus et attira l'autre vers lui. Il sourit d'un air triomphant quand Severus perdit son équilibre et tomba sur son torse. Sirius dut se retenir physiquement pour ne pas violer son amant quand il eut une bonne vue des lèvres rouges, meurtries et enflées du maître des Potions à cause de leur baiser passionné. Il sourit dingueusement** alors qu'il réalisait qu'ils agissaient encore une fois comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient élèves.

«Non.» le sourire s'évanouit de ses lèvres également enflées quand il entendit ça.

«Quoi ?» demanda Sirius en sentant son cœur rater un battement.

«Pas ici, dans mes appartements, nous serons pris.» Sirius soupira de soulagement, il avait craint quand Severus le rejette encore et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Ébranlé, il se souvint qu'il était celui qui avait rejeté Severus, pas le contraire. Il sentit la culpabilité s'infiltrer dans son cœur aussi froide et aussi impitoyable que l'hiver quand il repensa à l'air effondré du visage de Severus la nuit où il était rentré chez lui, prêt à passer une superbe nuit, seulement pour être vicieusement poignardé dans le dos par la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé. Sirius regrettait maintenant, de ne pas avoir demandé à son amant une explication, de ne pas l'avoir attendu, d'avoir sauté aux conclusions et alors d'avoir été enfermé en prison et d'avoir laissé son amant souffrir seul.

Sentant le malaise de l'autre homme, Severus tendit la main et traça la ligne de la mâchoire musclée de son amant, ses yeux sombres couleur onyx regardaient désespérément dans les siens et il sentit un pincement au cœur dû à la culpabilité et à l'inquiétude.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

«Je t'ai quitté, je t'ai blessé et tout ce que j'obtiens en guise de punition c'est le pardon ? Ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu devrais me haïr.» Sirius regarda Severus avec des yeux perdus et Severus aurait pu pleurer pour lui, il ne le fit pas mais ce qu'il fit Sirius mit plus à l'aise, il attira l'homme qui semblait maintenant plus petit contre son torse et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

«Je t'ai haï pendant assez longtemps, et puis je t'ai perdu, pour la deuxième fois. Je ne perdrais pas plus d'années avec quelque chose d'aussi idiot que ça.»

«Mais...»

«Non, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, je t'en ai voulu assez longtemps et maintenant je te pardonne. Il est temps que tu me pardonnes, j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais un mangemort la première fois que nous sommes sortis ensemble, puis j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais devenu un espion pour Dumbledore. C'est ma faute.»

«Rien n'était de ta faute, j'aurais dû savoir longtemps avant de te surprendre, en effet, nous vivions ensemble. Mais là aussi je suppose que je suis bon à ignorer les choses que je n'ai pas envie d'admettre.» et puis il réalisa qu'il faisait exactement la même chose. 'J'ignore Harry parce que je ne veux pas admettre qu'il aime Malfoy et qu'ils soient compagnons est quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer. Je vais le perdre si je n'essaye pas au moins de l'accepter. Je le perdrais pour toujours, comme j'ai presque perdu Severus, et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver, je l'aime trop pour leur faire quelque chose à tous les deux. Demain, j'arrangerai les choses, je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer Malfoy, juste de prétendre que je n'ai pas envie de tuer Malfoy pour la santé d'Harry.'

«Sorti de tes pensées ?»

«Elles n'ont pas tellement d'importance. De plus, il y a quelques minutes, nous étions en train de faire quelque chose de plus important que parler, je pense que nous devrions reprendre.» alors que Sirius se penchait pour embrasser Severus, l'homme poussa à nouveau son torse et avec un soupir, l'animagus irrité se retira. Ça devenait vraiment contrariant

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ?»

«Ne m'as-tu pas entendu tout à l'heure ? J'ai dit pas ici, retournons dans mes appartements ou ailleurs, simplement pas ici.» Sirius ne fit que sourire d'un air satisfait.

«Tes appartements sont trop loin et il n'y a rien d'assez près. Pourquoi pas ici »

«On nous verra.» siffla Severus partiellement contrarié lui-même.

«Et alors ? Ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus intéressantes de toute façon. Et si un élève.» à son regard méprisant, Sirius ajouta, «ou un professeur s'approche, ce dont je doute fortement, nous les ferons tout simplement s'enfuir.» finit-il pleinement confiant.

«Et comment réussirons-nous ça ?» demanda sèchement Severus.

«En gémissant plus fort.» avec un dernier sourire satisfait, il repoussa Severus contre le mur et pressa brutalement ses lèvres légèrement gercées contre celles de Severus toujours très rouges.

**XoXo**

Une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés était étendue, courbée en une petite boule dans le coin d'un couloir désert, de grosses larmes tombant du coin de ses yeux. Il avait mal, il avait tellement mal. Il voulait être avec son compagnon, il voulait être pardonné, être étreint, mais il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Tout le monde le haïssait, il se haïssait aussi et pour une bonne raison. Oh si seulement les Dursley pouvait le voir maintenant, ils riraient puis lui diraient qu'ils le lui avaient dit. Il était un monstre et tout le monde le détestait. Il était un déchet. Personne ne voulait de lui, pas même son compagnon.

Alors qu'il se courbait encore plus, il entendit des bruits de pas venant du hall vers là où il était. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et de se faire aussi invisible que possible, mais alors que les torches sur les murs s'allumaient, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher, son seul espoir désormais était que cette personne l'ignorerait et suive son chemin comme si elle n'avait pas vu cet adolescent sanglotant.

Il n'eut pas une telle chance.

«Harry ?». La tête du garçon se leva sèchement lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière de son premier et meilleur ami.

«Ron ?» vint la réponse coassée de la forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Quand ils établirent un contact visuel, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry se cassa et il se mit à genoux prêt à supplier.

«Ron, pitié ? Je ne savais pas à propos de Malfoy jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, et alors c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Je suis désolé ! Je l'ai quitté ! Pour de bon si tu veux ! Sir- Sirius me hais maintenant ! Comme tous les autres ! S'il te plait, reviens, je ne veux plus être tout seul ! Tout le monde me hais et … et je ne le supporte pas, pitié Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu dois comprendre.» Harry pleurait encore, il s'en fichait s'il se rendait ridicule, il se fichait qu'il soit en train supplier, d'implorer, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son meilleur ami revienne, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et qui de mieux que Ron. Il baissa la tête, honteux, et pleura, pleura plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, il se sentit plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Ses sanglots secs et désespérés faisaient écho dans le couloir alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux fixait son meilleur ami d'un air stupéfait.

Harry sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'autre jeune homme s'agenouiller à côté de lui et enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Ron attira son ami, qui était plus petit que lui, contre son torse, attirant le garçon hystérique dans une étreinte. Ron fit courir une main légèrement tremblante dans les cheveux d'Harry, comme sa mère le faisait toujours quand il était bouleversé.

«Je ne te hais pas Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et je suis tellement désolé pour t'avoir fait ça. Je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je suis désolé.» Harry laissa sortir un autre sanglot et empoigna la robe de son ami, enfonçant son visage contre le torse de l'homme. Lorsque Ron commença à le bercer, la respiration haletante de Harry commença à se calmer avec un petit hoquet de ci de là.

Harry tomba assoupi peu après, puis Ron le souleva délicatement, porta le jeune garçon au Dortoir des Gryffondor de Septième Année, mit son ami dans son ancien lit, métamorphosa sa robe de jour en un pyjama puis le mit sous les couvertures. Il soupira doucement quand il réalisa qu'il était probablement aussi fatigué qu'Harry, ses deux frères étaient liés aux Malfoy et il était apparemment attiré par Luna Lovegood ! Ça n'avait vraiment pas été sa semaine. Après un dernier regard à Harry, il mit son propre pyjama et se mit dans son propre lit, tombant endormi presque instantanément.

**XoXo**

Un homme grand aux cheveux blonds sortit par la porte principale de Poudlard et alla en direction du Grand Lac, son pas était lent mais ses foulées étaient grandes alors le voyage ne fut pas trop lassant, pas qu'il le remarqua ou s'en soucia. Le froid mordant de la nuit le frappa durement, il se sentait transi; il se sentait transi par tout, par le temps, par les émotions déchirantes qui déchiraient son cœur, il était même transi par les petites pierres et les brindilles qui coupaient sa peau nue alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le sol pas si mou que ça.

Le lac était aussi froid et calme que lui. Pas de pensées lui traversant l'esprit, tout du moins aucune sauf une. Alors que les pensées de l'eau étaient constamment attirées par la lune, ses pensées étaient également attirées par son compagnon. Son Harry, son amour qui l'avait refusé, qui l'avait rejeté. Les cris du jeune homme, plus forts que ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dirigé vers lui auparavant, résonnaient dans ses oreilles. 'Je te hais ! Je te hais !'

Ces mots se répétaient encore et encore dans son esprit douloureux. A chaque fois qu'il se repassait ces mots, il revoyait le visage de son compagnon quand il lui avait dit ces choses blessantes. Il avait tant souffert, il avait été si en colère, et Lucius ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter ces émotions, et c'est ce qui le blessait le plus. Il n'était pas capable de protéger et d'aimer son compagnon comme il le devrait. Il se haïssait assez pour deux à ce moment même. A son insu, une petite larme fit son chemin hors de son œil.

Comment allait-il arranger ça ?

**XoXo**

Le fleebag est un chien et je pense qu'on peut l'associer au fait d'être comme chien et chat … si vous avez une autre idée, je vous écoute !

« goofily » en anglais, j'ai pensé à une référence à dingo, si vous avez une meilleure idée ...

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que vous êtes contents d'avoir eu ce chapitre en avance ! Il est fini depuis un moment et j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de remercier les 13 personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent :)_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous le 20 mars pour le chapitre 12,_

_Je vous annonce également que les deux OS postés à Noël ont été corrigés par Alfgard, avis aux amateurs !  
_

_Très bonnes vacances aux concernés, profitez-en bien,_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Mon dieu, j'allais oublier, cette traduction a fêté ses un an ! :D**_

_**Une petite review en cadeau ? :°  
**_


	13. All That I'm Living For

**Résumé _:_**En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

**Traductrice** _**: **_Jud3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre Douze : **All That I'm Living For

_[ Tout ce pour quoi je vis ]_

_«Tu peux te laisser aller tant que tu sais te reprendre. »- Mick Jagger_

**XoXo**

« S'il te plait, Draco, tu empêches le sang de circuler dans ma main, » Draco semblait vraiment malade alors qu'il relâchait sa prise sur la main de son petit-ami. Petit-ami, un tel mot était étranger à sa langue mais il appréciait le titre car cela signifiait que Bill était sien, il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais ce n'étaient pas ces pensées là qui allaient et venaient dans son esprit, à cet instant, il était tourmenté par les deux personnes qu'il appellerait bientôt ses beaux … parents. Alors qu'il se tenait devant la cheminée en pierre dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, il commença à se sentir étourdi et il était sûr qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Alors qu'il pensait à les appeler parents, les personnes qu'il avait appris à détester, il agrippa à nouveau la main de Bill. Combien de fois avait-il insulté sa famille ? Et les avait-il affronté ? Ils le détesteraient, détesteraient son lien avec Bill, ils voudraient le tuer ne serait-ce que pour avoir pensé à être avec Bill. Sa gorge se serra et la prise douloureuse qu'il avait sur la grande main de son compagnon devint encore plus douloureuse, il tourna presque les talons pour courir quand Bill tira sur sa main et tourna Draco pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« N'aies pas peur, chouchou. Ils t'aimeront presque autant que je t'aime, » dit Bill en regardant doucement dans les yeux de Draco. Les yeux du Veela s'agrandirent, aimer ? Il se sentit encore plus proche de l'évanouissement. En voyant le visage pâle de Draco, Bill sourit d'un air charmeur.

« N-Ne dit pas des choses que tu ne penses pas.» bégaya Draco.

« Je suppose que tu ne me crois pas, pas vrai ? » Draco secoua la tête, les yeux toujours grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Mais cela ne fit que rendre le sourire de Bill plus grand.

« Alors je suppose que ce week-end, je vais devoir te convaincre que c'est la vérité ?» Draco ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de Bill. Il était sûr que l'autre homme avait dit ça uniquement pour qu'il se sente mieux, la personnalité Gryffondor de l'homme brillait de manière éclatante. Draco savait que Bill avait des sentiments pour lui mais il savait également qu'il ne l'aimait pas encore, aucun d'eux n'aimait l'autre, mais Bill était prompt à se jeter dans quelque chose de plus important que ce qu'il pouvait comprendre pour l'instant. Vous ne pouviez pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en seulement quelques jours, ça ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon, peut-être que Bill n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant et qu'il se trompait sur ses sentiments en les considérant plus importants que ce qu'ils n'étaient. Ça devait être ça, oui, c'était définitivement la raison pour laquelle Bill avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Stupide Gryffondor.

Draco fut arraché à sa stupeur et il réalisa trop tard que Bill avait déjà fait un pas dans la cheminée en tenant sa foutue main ! Ce salaud l'avait eut ! « Le Terrier ! »

**XoXo**

« Tu sors avec Pansy ? » demanda faiblement Harry.

« Eh bien, on ne sort pas exactement ensemble, on s'apprécie mutuellement, » répondit Hermione en évitant les yeux de Harry.

« Allez-vous vous voir tout le temps ? » demanda Harry en essayant de masquer son amusement.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » demanda Hermione en rencontrant finalement ses yeux.

« Alors vous sortez ensemble. Se voir à différentes reprises signifie au fond sortir ensemble, » Hermione grinça des dents en souhaitant pouvoir gifler Harry afin de lui enlever son sourire en coin étrangement mignon.

« Je suppose, » dit-elle soudain nerveuse. Et si Harry la détestait maintenant ? Et s'il pensait qu'elle était malade ? Elle sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle devenait irrationnelle mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était son premier ami, elle ne voulait pas le perdre !

« Mon Dieu, Hermione, tu ne penses pas que j'ai couché avec le pire Serpentard qui soit, Pansy est un jeux d'enfant à côté de Lucius. » quand le nom franchit ses lèvres, son cœur sombra, il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu dire son nom, il n'avait pas voulu que des images de son visage torturé et blessé lui viennent à l'esprit. Le cœur de Harry se serra et il se dit encore une fois qu'il était la personne la plus stupide qui soit. La nuit précédente, quand Ron l'avait mis au lit, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait besoin que d'une personne et c'était son compagnon, mais il avait tout gâché. Maintenant, Lucius ne voudrait plus jamais qu'il revienne.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Hermione paraissait paniquée, il se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Il sourit d'un air fatigué en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser s'affaisser ce sourire pathétique, il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de santé mentale.

« Hermione, je vais bien alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ne fera que me tracasser, tu le sais. »

« Je sais Harry mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es comme un frère pour moi, je ne peux pas n'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. » dit-elle tout en prenant sa main anormalement froide dans la sienne mais elle n'y fit plus attention quand Harry ouvrit la bouche et dit quelque chose plus que surprenant.

« Merci Hermione mais ça va aller, toi, va voir Pansy. Dis-lui que le Garçon-Qui-Donne-Des-Coups-De-Pieds-Aux-Culs donne son consentement et ne lui arrachera pas la gorge. » Harry essaya de rire à sa blague mais il ne put y arriver, il n'avait aucune envie de rire, ça faisait trop mal. Lucius lui avait dit une fois qu'il était amoureux du rire de Harry, qu'il lui donnait envie de rire aussi, c'était contagieux et Lucius étant comme il était n'avait jamais été enclin à rire. Harry pouvait se rappeler du regard tendre sur le visage couleur ivoire de Lucius, les rayons du levé de soleil éclairant ses magnifiques traits, alors qu'il disait ça à Harry. Il sentit des larmes se former et il savait qu'il devait partir, il ne voulait pas que Hermione le voit encore plus souffrir, cette matinée était le moment idéal pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

« En es-tu sûr Harry ? » il l'enlaça avant que ses efforts ne puissent se briser et qu'il ne s'effondre,avant de se retourner, il murmura à son oreille, 'Je t'aime Hermione.'

**XoXo**

« Je dois aller le voir aujourd'hui, Moony, mais j'ai peur. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le loup-garou, confus.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur de Harry ? » demanda une voix joyeuse depuis le couloir.

« Je suis content de savoir que quand nous disons conversation privée, tu prends ça à cœur, Tonks. » dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'écoutais pas dire à quel point point tu aimais encore Sevvie Chérie, j'ai manqué cette partie. Mais alors que je passais dans le couloir pour aller chercher de l'eau dans ma cuisine, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta conversation incroyablement stupide sur le fait que tu étais effrayé de parler à Harry, » Sirius sauta de son siège, indigné.

« Stupide ? » cria-t-il, furieux. Remus se leva pour empêcher Sirius d'étrangler sa fouineuse de chérie.

« Oh ne fait pas ta fillette, Sirius ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de Harry ! Réalises-tu à quel point ce garçon t'aimes ? Le réalises-tu ? Visiblement non ou sinon tu saurais déjà qu'il est probablement en train de se torturer pour t'avoir déçu ! »

« M'avoir déçu ? Il ne pourrait jamais me décevoir ! »

« Eh bien, il ne le sait pas ! Après l'avoir quitté et tout, il pense probablement que tu le détestes ! Ce que j'ai vu ce jour là … Je ne m'en remettrai jamais ! Jamais ! Ces moldus, la façon dont ils le traitaient ... » elle frémit doucement depuis la porte. « C'était épouvantable, ils étaient sa seule famille, et regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Quand il t'a trouvé, Sirius, tu étais sa famille ! Tu étais plus qu'un père ! Tu étais la personne la plus proche d'un père qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ! Il t'aime et il ferait n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir ! » Sirius s'assit sur le canapé, laissant finalement tout ça l'envahir. Il savait que les moldus avait horriblement traité Harry mais que quelqu'un d'autre le dise était une chose complétement différente. Il aimait Harry comme un fils et il savait que Harry pensait à lui comme à un membre de sa famille, mais un père ? Son cœur vacilla d'écœurement. Il avait tellement blessé Harry, il se sentit comme la pire des personnes qui soient. Maintenant plus que jamais, il méritait d'être tué par tous ces maudits détraqueurs.

« Tu dois me croire quand je dis qu'il ferait tout pour te faire revenir. Même à se blesser, » alors que Tonks disait ses mots, sa tête se releva brusquement et il tourna ses yeux alarmés vers la sombre femme debout en face de lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il trop hébété pour se soucier de sa voix tremblante d'une peur qu'il n'avait pas vécue depuis la nuit où Lily et James étaient morts et où il avait été emmené à Azkaban. Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux gris clairs, lui montrant ainsi toute sa sincérité.

« Il aime Lucius, ils sont compagnons, mais tu es comme un père pour lui, il te choisira à la place de Lucius, » Sirius secoua la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas. « Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et ça les tuera probablement tous les deux si un des deux rejette l'autre surtout maintenant qu'ils ont consommé leur relation. Ils doivent être en train de mourir pendant que nous parlons, » les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent d'incrédulité.

« En train de mourir ? Comment ? »

« J'ai connu un Veela une fois, lui et sa compagne étaient follement amoureux, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre et ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus de trois semaines. Sa compagne, eh bien, son frère est mort et elle fut si grièvement touchée qu'elle se détourna de son compagnon au lieu de s'en rapprocher, au fond, elle l'a rejeté. Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, aucun des deux ne put supporter la séparation, il est mort seulement trois jours plus tard, elle l'a suivi deux jours après. La même chose arrivera à Harry et à Lucius et d'après de ce tu as dit, Remus, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps. Ils se sont disputés il y a quelques jours, le temps presse Sirius. » avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Sirius s'était engouffré dans la cheminée, ne se souciant même pas de dire au revoir dans sa fuite. Il devait trouver Harry.

**XoXo**

Harry s'allongea sur son lit en frissonnant, les couvertures enroulées étroitement autour de lui. Il avait si froid, il se sentait si fatigué, si faible, si malade. Il ne s'était pas senti malade la nuit dernière alors il ne savait pas pourquoi cette maladie le frappait si fort à peine quelques heures après qu'il se soit réveillé. Il leva les mains et vit qu'elles étaient pâles, trop pâles. Il pouvait distinguer presque toutes les veines de sa main, et son bras n'était pas différent. Il savait qu'il devait se lever et aller à l'infirmerie mais même le plus simple mouvement de lever une main lui prenait beaucoup trop d'énergie, il était sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'infirmerie. Et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever et d'aller à l'infirmerie. S'il était malade, il le méritait, s'il allait mourir, il le méritait. Il le méritait pour avoir blessé ses amis, pour avoir blessé Sirius, mais par dessus tout pour avoir blessé Lucius. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner.

Ses yeux étaient si lourds, il sentait qu'il devait les garder ouverts, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir car il ne se réveillerait jamais. Mais alors le regard que Lucius lui avait offert quand il avait dit qu'il détestait le Veela lui traversa l'esprit, et il perdit son désir de vivre. Il était un monstre, blesser quelqu'un d'aussi précieux d'une façon aussi vicieuse, il méritait de mourir. Il ferma les yeux, c'était fini, tout allait finir. Sa dernière pensée avant de glisser dans l'inconscience fut, 'Voldemort aurait aimé voir ça. Un de ses mangemorts a finalement fait quelque chose de bien. Tuer Harry Potter.'

**XoXo**

Les yeux de Lucius s'ouvrirent en papillonnant quand il sentit sa connexion avec Harry faiblir. Sa première pensée fut que Harry avait fait quelque chose qui les séparerait encore plus quand il sentit le lien presque disparaître. 'Ce n'est pas possible. Le lien reste en vie tant que les liés sont...' il aurait pu crier de douleur quand il sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux. Harry était en train de mourir !

Il quitta l'espace isolé à côté du lac et courut aussi vite que ses longues jambes lui permettaient. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Harry ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait avant d'avoir eu la chance d'arranger les choses, d'avoir dit à celui qu'il aimait qu'il l'aimait vraiment !

Il atteignit les portes du château et l'ouvrit à la volée, ne se souciant pas de renverser un élève sur son chemin jusqu'au bout du hall. Il ne sut combien de temps il courut ou jusqu'où ses pieds l'emmenaient, il se souciait seulement de le faire jusqu'à Harry à temps. Pendant chaque seconde où ils avaient été séparés, il avait senti le lien s'affaiblir et maintenant, chaque seconde que lui prenait son chemin jusqu'à Harry, il sentait son amour glisser plus loin dans le froid et se paralyser dans les bras accueillants de la mort.

Il atteignit le portrait de Godric et ne pensa pas deux fois au fait que la peinture était déjà ouverte. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que son cœur battait en cœur avec chaque pied qui frappait le sol. Il sentait désormais le pouls de Harry, les battements ralentis de son cœur en même temps que le crépitement de la pluie frappant les fenêtres. Lorsqu'il atteint le haut des marches, il se sentit perdre pied et tomber. Le tonnerre claqua alors que ses genoux frappaient le sol et il sentit son souffle avancer difficilement dans sa poitrine quand le pouls de Harry devint si lent qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre, même avec leur proximité.

Il se releva et trébucha jusqu'à la porte, ne réalisant pas qu'il pleurait, ne remarquant pas que sa vision devenait floue et opaque. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la poignée en laiton quand sa main saisit l'objet froid. Le Tonnerre claqua plus encore et pendant un instant, il aurait pu jurer que le cœur de Harry avait finalement abandonné. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et son propre cœur s'arrêta à ce qu'il vit. Harry était étendu sur le lit, des perles de sueur froide couvrant son corps qui paraissait mort, ses jambes emmêlées dans les draps. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour reconnaître la masse sanglotante à côté du lit de Harry. Il savait. Il savait que Harry n'était pas mort. Il pouvait encore entendre le précieux battement de cœur auquel il tenait plus que tout au monde.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et empoigna la main froide de Harry qui ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas le tonnerre déchirant le ciel et faisant écho dans tout le château qu'il entendait, ce n'était pas les demi-sanglots/demi-cris qu'émettaient l'homme derrière lui qu'il entendait. Il entendait seulement les battements presque non-existants du cœur au dessus duquel était sa main.

« Harry, Harry réveille-toi. Ne fais pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi ici, » supplia Lucius pour la première fois de sa vie. La main de Harry s'agita dans la sienne mais à part ça, il ne reçut pas de réaction. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la main douce et pâle qu'il avait posée sur sa joue chaude. Il embrassa la main qui était si proche de ses lèvres et laissa échapper de ses lèvres un cris presque silencieux.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Harry. S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas, je ne veux pas être seul, » il se surprit lui même avec ces mots, il venait juste de réaliser à quel point il aimait vraiment Harry. Et ça lui faisait plus mal que jamais de savoir que Harry était mourant à cause de lui.

« Harry ! » cria Sirius. Lucius l'ignora et continua à chuchoter dans l'oreille de son amant.

« Je sais que j'ai été égoïste en essayant de te garder pour moi, mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et maintenant, je te veux plus que tout ce que j'ai voulu dans ma vie entière, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas. Je te veux, je me fiche d'être égoïste, tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Ne pars pas, » Lucius s'éloigna de l'oreille de Harry et embrassa la joue glacée de son compagnon. Il ignora la façon dont le corps de Harry semblait mort, il pouvait encore entendre les battements de son cœur, il était encore en vie. Lucius traça une ligne de baisers de la mâchoire de Harry jusqu'à ses lèvres presque bleues. Cette mort, cette mort non naturelle n'était pas la manière dont Harry partirait. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Alors qu'il embrassait Harry, ses propres larmes tombèrent sur le visage de Harry, frappant les paupières fermées du garçon. Ces larmes, en traçant un chemin le long du visage de Harry, semblaient presque rougeoyer dans la pénombre de la chambre, elles éclairaient le visage de Harry. Lucius ne remarqua même pas quand les battements du cœur de Harry s'accélérèrent, quand il commença à supplier Harry de rester avec lui toujours en laisser ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Mais Lucius remarqua quand les lèvres froides qu'il embrassait commencèrent à bouger contre les siennes.

Il s'éloigna, les yeux agrandis par la surprise quand il vit que Harry avait ouvert ses brillantes émeraudes et le fixait, légèrement confus. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne se souciant de quiconque à part celui qui le fixait. Soudain, Harry porta lentement une de ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour essuyer quelques larmes.

« Quand ai-je commencé à pleurer ? » Lucius laissa un sanglot rauque déchirer sa poitrine quand il entendit la douce voix de son amant.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, » Lucius se pencha et embrassa Harry sur ses lèvres désormais chaudes, quand Harry répondit, il sentit son cœur se gonfler, son compagnon était avec lui et ne le détestait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux ou plus soulagé. Quand ils se séparèrent à cause de l'air que réclamaient à grands cris leurs poumons, Harry avait les yeux fermés et un sourire rêveur sur le visage comme s'il n'avait pas failli mourir.

« Pensais-tu ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Harry, les yeux toujours fermés

« Quoi ? »

« Quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? » Le blond hoqueta de surprise.

« Tu as entendu ça ? » Harry parut incertain pendant un instant mais il répondit quand même.

« Oui ... » Après une pause, il décida de redemander. « Le pensais-tu ? » Lucius laissa presque un sourire s'échapper, mais après avoir vu la peur présente sur le visage de Harry, il le laissa glisser. Il leva une de ses mains et la posa sur la joue douce et veloutée de Harry, quand Harry s'appuya contre sa main, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Oui, Harry. Je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit, » Harry sourit doucement, n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux.

« Alors dis-le, » commanda doucement Harry toujours avec de l'incertitude et de l'appréhension dans la voix.

« Je t'aime. »

« Encore. »

« Je t'aime, Harry, » cette fois, il embrassa Harry pour accentuer ses mots. Quand il relâcha le visage de Harry et que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il vit que Harry avait ouvert les yeux. Ces yeux qui l'avaient rendu amoureux au moment où il les avait vus à la gare.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

_Alors que dire ? Je regrette très sincèrement le retard de ce chapitre dû tout simplement à un manque d'attention et de temps de ma part. J'étais persuadée d'avoir fini ce chapitre et au moment de poster, surprise, il manquait 1/3 du chapitre ... Sinon ça faisait 2 semaine que le chapitre était fini mais j'attendais la correction d'Alfgard (que je n'ai toujours pas reçu mais j'ai décidé de poster quand même ce chapitre !)_

_Il reste un chapitre (traduit à moitié ) et l'épilogue. Je vais essayer de traduire tout ça aussi vite que possible tout comme les derniers chapitres de Devoted. Pour Butterfly, je l'annonce avant d'aller écrire un petit mot sur la fic', elle est suspendue pendant un temps indéterminé, j'en suis navrée mais je ne peux pas consilier mes révisions, mes cours, mes épreuves, ma vie personnelle et la traduction. Certes je vais continuer de traduire de temps à autre et vous aurez peut-être des chapitres mais ce ne sera pas à un rythme aussi soutenu qu'avant !_

_J'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner._

_Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, perso' je l'adore :)  
_

_Un ENORME MERCI à tous les reviewers !_

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_


	14. Wild Horses

**Résumé _:_**En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur :**_BloodyMarry

**Traductrice** _**: **_Jud3

**Correction : **Tsukasa Nishino

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre Treize : **Wild Horses

[ Chevaux Sauvages ]

« _La famille – cette chère pieuvre avec des tentacules dont nous n'échappons jamais vraiment et, dans la plupart de nos cœurs, ne __le souhaitons pas. » – _Dodie Smith

**XoXo**

Lorsque Harry s'allongea sur le dos, il sentit deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il se tourna pour se blottir contre la chaleur provenant du torse de l'autre homme. Son nez froid frotta contre la douce peau couleur crème du cou du blond sur lequel il semblait désormais allongé. Il gémit doucement quand il sentit de longs doigts passer dans ses cheveux et les déplacer dans tous les sens, les enroulant autour de ses doigts et tirant légèrement dessus. La grande main alla de sa tête à sa nuque et commença à masser les muscles tendus avant que la main ne se déplace plus bas et ne soit désormais en train de faire doucement des cercles dans son dos.

« Lucius, » murmura doucement Harry, l'espoir qui remplissait cette voix basse fut suffisant pour que le cœur de l'autre homme soit tiraillé et qu'il attire Harry contre lui, encore plus près.

« Oui, Mon Harry ? » Harry se poussa plus près de ce fort et immense torse en face de lui et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une grande partie de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il se souvenait seulement de mots doux de promesses ou d'amour et de besoin, de désir. Il se souvenait de larmes brulantes coulant le long de son visage froid mais ne se rappelait pas avoir pleuré. C'était Lucius ; son Lucius avait pleuré pour lui, et Harry ressentit le besoin de pleurer. Son compagnon était venu à lui, l'avait sauvé de la mort et était maintenant allongé là, l'enlaçant comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais blessé. Il sentit une vague de honte et de colère balayer son corps et ses joues commencèrent à chauffer d'embarras.

Il était horrible, il avait fait tellement mal à Lucius, il pouvait à peine croire que le Veela soit venu auprès de lui, il méritait de mourir. Tout était de sa faute.

« Harry ? » Les pensées de Harry furent arrêtées quand il entendit la voix profonde de baryton appartenant à son compagnon, et l'inquiétude dans celle-ci ne fit que rendre Harry encore plus mal.

« Je suis désolé. » Harry haleta puis leva la tête, voulant voir le visage de Lucius.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

– Tout ça est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas agi aussi horriblement avec toi dans un premier temps, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

– Pourquoi te fais-tu ça à toi même, Harry ? Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. La manière dont j'ai agi ce jour-là était inacceptable. Mais j'étais … confus, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je voulais maintenir ma réputation de Malfoy et être en même temps ton compagnon et ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je sais maintenant que je dois donner au moins un peu plus si je veux que tout cela fonctionne, » Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.' Il veut se débarrasser de quelque chose ? Il veut me quitter ?' Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour considérer les autres mots que Lucius avait dit, aucune de ses déclarations d'amour et d'attention. Tout ce que son cerveau embrouillé pouvait enregistrer était le fait que Lucius était un Malfoy et que leur statut et leur réputation avait plus d'importance pour eux que n'importe quoi d'autre et qu'il était celui dont on devait se débarrasser.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

– Tu veux me quitter, je comprends. » Il essaya de détourner la tête mais fut surpris quand il sentit de fins doigts tenir son menton et tourner sa tête. Il fixa les yeux durs couleur argent et s'arma pour le rejet qui, il le savait, allait arriver.

« Pourquoi te quitterai-je, Harry ? Tu es mon compagnon et je t'aime, il n'y aurait aucune raison, rien à gagner. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te quitterai, Harry ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que je te voulais ? Je ne comprends pas. » Lucius raffermit sa prise sur la taille d'Harry quand il sentit le jeune sorcier remuer comme s'il voulait partir.

« Tu … tu es un Malfoy, » dit Harry, incertain, ne comprenant pas le fait que Lucius pense que c'était sa faute et non celle de Harry. Ne pouvait-il pas voir que c'était lui qui avait hurlé sur Lucius, qui l'avait rejeté et qui avait blessé toutes les personnes autour de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir ?

« Je le suis. Et tu le seras. » La dureté et l'assurance dans sa voix donnèrent à Harry l'envie de le croire mais il savait qu'il ne méritait pas Lucius ; pourquoi voudrait-il être avec lui ? Surtout après toutes ces choses blessantes qu'il avait dites à son Veela ; non, pas son Veela, plus son Veela.

« Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tout ce que je t'apporterai jamais seront des ennuis, tout ce que je t'ai apporté sont des ennuis. » Lucius perdait patience mais c'était dur pour lui, il n'avait jamais eu pléthore de cette précieuse qualité. Il savait maintenant que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Harry ; pourquoi ce jeune homme se blâme-t-il pour tout ? C'était définitivement le signe que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Si je ne t'avais pas crié dessus et n'essayais pas de te contrôler, si je n'avais pas crié sur tes amis, ceci ne serait pas arrivé. C'est ma faute Harry, ou tout du moins mes actes étaient le catalyseur. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer et j'espère que tu peux le voir. Je t'aime et je ne vais pas te quitter, peu importe la manière dont tu essayes de me convaincre. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il essaya de voir comment il pouvait changer, comment il pouvait remettre en question ces mots, car ils devaient être faux ? Pas vrai ? Tout cela devait être de sa faute. Pas vrai ?

« Mais Sirius ? Ron ? Je leur ai menti et je les ai blessés, c'était ma faute et je mérite ce qu'ils me font, » dit Harry avec une petite voix en sachant que Lucius ne pouvait pas nier ça.

« Tu n'as menti à personne, Harry, ils étaient trop occupés avec eux-mêmes pour prêter attention à toi. Et quand ils l'ont fait, ils n'ont pas aimé ce qu'ils ont vu mais c'est leur problème. Tu ne leur as pas dit une seule fois que tu n'étais pas avec moi ou avec moi sur ce point. Et tu aurais dit la vérité à chacun d'entre eux s'ils avaient pris la peine de demander. Et quand ils ont dû t'affronter toi et ta … situation plus que précaire, ils t'ont blâmé pour ce qui était au fait de leur propre ignorance. De plus, ce n'est plus un problème, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils t'avaient pardonné, même si je continue de dire que ça devrait être le contraire. Harry, rien, rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute. C'étaient mon impatience et mon entêtement, et la haine de tout ce qui est nouveau et différent de Mr. Weasley et de Mr. Black qui t'ont blessé. Et je peux sincèrement te dire que je suis désolé Harry et que j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. »

Harry n'avait pas réalisé quand il avait commencé à pleurer mais il sut quand il arrêta. Quand Lucius l'embrassa et quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de l'autre sorcier, il ne pensa plus à ses larmes ou à ses mensonges. Seulement à son compagnon, à leur amour.

**XoXo**

« Mr. Weasley, Mme Weasley. Je suis si heureux que nous puissions enfin nous rencontrer face à face. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été des plus gentils et– » avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir le reste de sa phrase, il se sentit enveloppé par deux bras forts. Son dos se raidit et commença à se sentir déchiré, mais elle ne fit que resserrer son étreinte.

« Oh, foutaises ! La façon dont mon Billy parle de toi – et garde bien en tête qu'il t'a choisi – toi aussi tu dois être un ange ! Tu l'as rendu si heureux, mon chéri ! » Draco se sentit rougir mais se détendit instantanément dans son étreinte. Comment elle avait fait ça, il ne savait pas, mais cette douce et gentille mère l'avait fait se sentir plus à l'aise en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était petit : un Câlin.

« Je veux que tu te sentes aussi à l'aise que possible, tu peux entrer et nous déjeunerons. De quoi ça a l'air ? » Quand elle parla de nourriture, Draco sentit son estomac gronder. Il avait été trop nerveux le matin même pour manger quelque chose, seulement maintenant son estomac protestait contre ce dur traitement.

« Ça a l'air fantastique, Mme Weasley, merci. » Molly avait son bras autour des épaules de Draco alors qu'elle le conduisait à l'intérieur de la cuisine en ignorant Arthur, Bill et Charlie. C'était vraiment amusant.

« Sottises mon chéri ! Appelle-moi Molly et sens-toi libre d'appeler mon mari Arthur. » Puis elle commença à chuchoter, d'une voix presque conspiratrice : « Mais heureusement tu pourras bientôt nous appeler Maman et Papa ! » Elle sourit et malgré lui, Draco sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage quand il entendit Bill s'étrangler avec sa salive de surprise.

« D'accord, Molly, merci. » Il s'assit et vit Bill et Charlie prendre tous les deux les places à côté de lui, Bill à sa droite et Charlie à sa gauche. Puis ce fut Mr. Weasley qui s'assit en face de Bill. Draco remarqua que la table était déjà mise et tout ce qu'il manquait était la nourriture. Charlie continuait de contourner le dos de la chaise de Draco pour donner une claque sur le bras de Bill et à se moquer de lui quand il ne pouvait pas redonner un coup parce que Draco tenait sa main. Ils semblaient tous les deux penser que ce que Molly avait dit était extraordinairement drôle et pour Bill, pas trop effrayant.

« Alors Draco, quelles sont tes intentions envers mon aîné ? » En voyant que le visage de Mr. Weasley ne montrait rien d'autre que de la sincérité, il fixa l'homme, totalement horrifié, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en essayant de répondre. Après un moment à rester assis et à regarder bouche bée Mr. Weasley pour ce qui sembla être des heures, et qui en réalité ne dura même pas une minute, Mr. Weasley sourit, secoua la tête puis rit. Draco se sentit faiblir.

« Je suis désolé, fils, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! » Draco laissa échapper un petit rire et il sentit la vie revenir en lui quand il entendit le rire si particulier de Bill, semblable à un aboiement. Charlie lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et Bill passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu es si mignon, chéri, surtout quand tu rougis. » Draco cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de Bill et son rougissement revint à la charge ce qui fit à nouveau rire tout le monde, plus fort cette fois.

« Arthur William Weasley ! J'espère que tu ne ris pas de mon futur gendre ! » Elle donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son mari avec sa cuillère en bois et tout le monde se tut pendant que Draco éloignait sa tête de Bill et il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Vous devriez tous être honteux ! Excusez-vous immédiatement ! » Il n'y eut aucune hésitation après ça et les trois hommes Weasley se tournèrent vers lui et lui présentèrent leurs excuses, mais le mieux était que les excuses de Bill se présentèrent sous la forme d'un doux petit baiser sur la joue puis Bill serra la main de son amant qui avait été précédemment prise dans la sienne, plus grande.

« Molly, » dit-il avec assurance, « je pense que ceci est le début d'une belle relation. » Elle rit gentiment et l'embrassa sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Je pense aussi, vraiment. »

**XoXo**

« Severus ? »

« Cabot ? »

« Penses-tu que Harry me pardonnera un jour ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il ira bien ? » Severus posa son livre et sa tasse de Earl Grey et fixa Sirius pendant un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Sirius s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Sirius assis à côté de lui qu'il exprima son opinion.

« Je pense que Harry ira bien, il récupérera avec Lucius à ses côtés. Mais de là à te pardonner ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais qu'il t'aime et qu'il craint que tu ne lui pardonnes pas– »

« Attends ! Pourquoi penserait-il que je doive le pardonner ? »

« Parce que tu étais en colère contre lui, je suis sûr qu'il pense qu'il t'a menti. Tu dois lui parler et vite. » En voyant Sirius faire signe de se lever, il ajouta : « Plus quelque chose comme demain ou même après-demain. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de passer du temps seuls ensemble pour guérir et résoudre leurs propres problèmes. » Sirius se rassit, souleva le bras de Severus et se serra contre lui.

« En es-tu sûr ?

– Non, je ne suis jamais sûr quand il s'agit de ce foutu gamin Potter. » Sirius rit, se pencha et embrassa Severus dans le cou.

« Tu es aussi vicieux qu'un serpent Sevie, » et avant que Severus ait pu lui crier dessus à cause de cet horrible surnom, il embrassa son maître des potions sur ses lèvres douces.

**XoXo**

Ron et Luna étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, devant la cheminée, à jouer aux échecs et, de temps à autre, Ron se penchait et lui donnait des conseils sur un mouvement. C'était comme si toute la population Gryffondorienne avait plus ou moins adopté Luna dans leur groupe. Oui elle était étrange mais elle était aussi la petite-amie de RON Weasley et de plus, elle était la plus mignonne des Serdaigles et surtout la plus douce, enfin quand vous avez dépassé sa bizarrerie. Et elle supportait Gryffondor à chaque match de Quidditch. Comment pourrait-elle être méchante ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le portrait quand Hermione entra ; quelques enfants se bousculèrent pour ranger des choses alors que la plupart ne firent que crier leurs félicitations et lui faire signe. Elle sourit en retour et marcha jusqu'à Ron et Luna.

« Hey 'Mione, » bredouilla Ron en rougissant.

« Oui, bonjour Hermione. Nous ne te l'avons pas dit mais Ron et moi sortons ensemble désormais. Comment vas-tu ? » Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent et toute la salle commune parut se geler en attendant sa réaction. Et ce fut une grande surprise pour tout le monde quand Hermione commença à rire puis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Ron et l'enlaça.

« Je suis si contente pour toi, Ron, pour vous deux. Tu mérites une gentille fille comme Luna, Ron. Je pense que vous allez bien ensemble. Beaucoup mieux que Lavande Brown, si je peux me permettre ! » Hermione pouffa de rire et, en guise de réponse, Ron rougit.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, Lavande est assez– »

« BIEN alors ! » dit Ron en claquant des mains, « je suis ravi que ça t'aille, Hermione, revenons aux échecs maintenant ! » son rougissement avait cessé mais la pointe de ses oreilles étaient encore rouges. Un Weasley d'un bout à l'autre, ça c'était son Ron.

« Mais Ron, tu ne vas pas demander à Hermione pourquoi elle est là ? » demanda poliment Luna en mordillant le bout de sa baguette, fixant toujours le plateau d'échecs et les pièces qui chuchotaient. Hermione pâlit. Elle était venue ici pour dire à Ron qu'elle et Pansy étaient ensemble désormais, elle ne voulait pas avoir de secret pour lui, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry. Mais il semblait qu'elle avait perdu tout son courage quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était venue là. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait pensé trop longtemps parce que maintenant Ron et Luna la regardaient tous les deux comme si ses oreilles de chat étaient revenues. Son cerveau se précipita vers une explication, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant !

« R-Rien de particulier, je v-voulais juste venir v-voir mes amis. C'est un crime ? » Elle se gifla mentalement. 'Bravo, c'était soft ça, Granger.' Pour une quelconque raison, ses pensées internes sonnaient comme Pansy.

« Non, ce n'est pas un crime mais mentir est un pêcher, » dit Ron d'un ton suspicieux, les yeux rétrécis.

'Mince !'Encore avec le monologue Interne de Pansy. « Vraiment ! »

Mais Ron ne la laissa pas finir. « Hermione, si tu dois me dire quelque chose qui va me fâcher, dis-le vite. » Hermione le fixa comme une biche coincée dans la lumière d'un phare. Elle craignait quand il s'agissait de mentir, elle était foutue. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Elle soupira : ' J'en serais aussi débarrassée. A short drop and a sudden stop*, ' chanta-t-elle dans sa tête tandis qu'elle déglutissait.

« Pansy Parkinson est ma petite-amie. » Ron laissa tomber la pièce qu'il tenait et ne sursauta même pas quand elle toucha le seul et se brisa, ou même quand elle se reforma et se replaça d'elle-même sur la table.

« Merde alors. »

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, _

_et oui, ce chapitre est enfin arrivé, encore désolée pour l'attente ... Ce chapitre vous a plu ? _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, vous êtes vraiment adorables !_

_Lundi c'est le BAC d'anglais alors je vais essayer de traduire l'épilogue ce weekend, ça profitera à tout le monde ;)_

_Courage à tous ceux qui passent des épreuves, on en viendra à bout._

_Bise_

_Jud3_


	15. No more Sorrow

**Résumé **_**: **_En utilisant les mots d'un adolescent : Être un Veela craint. Particulièrement si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre compagnon après environ quarante ans de vie…

_**Auteur : **_BloodyMarry

**Traductrice** _**: **_Jud3

**Bêta** : Alfgard

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'elle est la propriété de BloodyMary. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture**

**Epilogue :** No More Sorrow

« All I need is love. » -John Lennon

**ATTENTION : présence d'une scène de sexe ENTRE HOMMES dans ce chapitre ! homophobes-Ames sensibles s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus !**

**XoXo**

Lucius tint le petit jeune homme dans ses bras, aimant la sensation du corps de son amant contre le sien. Même s'ils étaient totalement nus, rien que la peau de leur torse lui était suffisante. Il pensait qu'il ne verrait jamais ce jour où son compagnon les accepterait enfin pleinement, eux et leur relation. Après que Sirius se soit raccommodé avec le jeune héritier Potter, tout s'était arrangé.

Son fils était finalement heureux avec son propre compagnon, avec une famille qui l'accueillait les bras ouverts. La Matriarche de la famille déclara que si un de ses bébés se mariait avec un Malfoy, et il était accepté, alors un autre enfant marié à un autre Malfoy était tout simplement la même chose pour elle. Même si ce n'était que dans ses rêves que Bill et Harry se mariaient avec leur Malfoy. Bien que tous étaient surs que cela arriverait bien assez tôt.

Ronald et Hermione avaient bien pris l'étrange relation de Harry sans plus de dispute. Puisqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes en couple avec leur vilain petit canard. Hermione et Pansy, un couple que personne n'avait vu venir. Tout le monde avait supposé qu'elle finirait avec Ron. Même elle pendant un long moment. Cela avait été un choc terrible pour Mrs Weasley de savoir qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de petits-enfants de cette relation. Mais Hermione lui assura qu'un jour elle trouverait le moyen d'avoir des enfants. Même si Pansy avait pâli à cette idée.

Luna avait seulement eut besoin d'un sourire dinguesque et elle fut la bienvenue dans la famille. Lucius sourit en pensant à cette curieuse enfant. Il s'habituerait à elle, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas capable de tenir une conversation avec la plupart des autres membres de leur petit groupe, il passerait la plupart de ses nuits à lui parler pensant le moindre des manifestations de la famille Weasley. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans beaucoup de choses, elle était parfaite pour Ron et il avait aussi découvert que la présence de cette petite tête brulée n'était pas totalement déplaisante. Draco trouvait cela hilarant qu'il soit devenu ami avec « Loufoca » Lovegood, Lucius lui avait donné une bonne claque derrière la tête pour le commentaire. Plus jamais Draco ne rêverait d'appeler la fille par ce nom. Et Ron en était reconnaissant.

La relation de Sirius et d'Harry était arrivée à une certaine forme de stabilité. Il le reconnaissait et faisait de son mieux pour l'accepter. Mais il ne considérait pas Harry comme son fils sans raison, il était juste aussi protecteur que l'aurait été James, probablement plus d'une certaine façon. Harry avait compris et lui avait donné du temps, le garçon était simplement reconnaissant que l'homme qu'il respectait le plus ne le détestait pas. Un autre sourire fendit son visage alors qu'il pensait à la façon dont Harry avait percé le cœur de Severus à un point tel qu'il avait rampé dans le cœur de l'homme boudeur. Ils se battaient encore, presqu'autant que Sirius et Severus eux-mêmes mais l'homme était fièrement protecteur du petit Potter, son affection grandissant un peu plus chaque jour. Cela rendait Sirius plus heureux que ce que Severus ne saurait jamais.

Même si Harry avait tendance à être brusque avec Severus quand il titillait Remus sur le fait qu'il avait mis Tonks enceinte. L'idée de sa cousine portant un bébé loup-garou ne le perturbait que très légèrement. Il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir abandonner ses préjugés, de cet aspect, il n'était qu'humain. Mais Harry l'aimait quand même, malgré ses défauts et ses erreurs qui faisaient que son désir de changer ne faiblissait pas. Il semblerait qu'Harry représentait désormais tout pour lui.

C'était étrange comment sa vie entière était désormais centrée autour de Harry, en un laps de temps si court, il avait appris à aimer Harry comme personne d'autre. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le jeune homme, il voyait tous les jours qu'Harry allait mieux. Physiquement et mentalement. Il avait arrêté de se blâmer pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie et dans celle des autres et Lucius en était reconnaissant. Cela avait finalement donné assez de temps à son compagnon pour tomber véritablement amoureux de lui et d'être heureux avec lui-même, ce qui était son droit.

Harry allait bientôt être diplômé de Poudlard et à cette pensée, la tête de Lucius tournait, il était juste un peu effrayé de ce que son fils et Harry feraient de leur vie. En ce qui concernait Harry, Lucius voulait plus que tout au monde qu'il emménage au manoir Malfoy avec lui et alors un jour ils pourraient se marier et être heureux. Mais Harry avait l'esprit tellement libre qu'il aimerait probablement vivre seul autre part. Il savait qu'il n'était pas parfait et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à Harry tout ce qu'il voulait mais il désirait tellement rendre le garçon-non l'homme, heureux. Il désirait passer le reste de leur vie ensemble et heureux.

« Lucius ? » l'appela une voix endormie, le tirant ainsi du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé. Le blond en question baissa les yeux pour regarder son compagnon aux cheveux noirs.

« Oui, amour ? » Harry adorait entendre Lucius l'appeler ainsi et ils le savaient tout deux.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore éveillé ? Nous avons la remise des diplômes demain et tu sais que je vais te faire rester jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Tu auras besoin de sommeil, ce n'est pas très Malfoyen de s'endormir en public…j'en suis persuadé, » Lucius sentit ses yeux se rétrécir un petit peu lorsqu'il sourit.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler. » ça glissa si vite et si aisément de ses lèvres qu'il réalisa difficilement qu'il l'avait dit.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Harry, curieux. Il savait qu'il était pris et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas mentir alors Lucius ouvrit la bouche et dit la vérité.

« Parce qu'un jour tu seras un Malfoy et tu devras connaître toute la bienséance en publique bien sûr, » Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il était collé là et ses yeux commencèrent soudain à picoter étrangement.

« Je suppose que je le serai, » ce fut tout ce que Harry put répondre tellement il était surpris. Lucius débitait de nombreuses déclarations d'amour et de promesses mais cela semblait tellement sincère bien que caché derrière l'apparence d'une boutade. Lucius laissa glisser un autre sourire même s'il était assez honteux, ces derniers mois avec Harry, il avait probablement plus souri que dans sa vie entière.

« Tu sais, je t'aime, Harry. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, tu n'es pas seulement mon compagnon, tu es la personne que j'ai attendu et dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie.» il était conscient de ne pas être le meilleur pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais il avait attendu tellement de temps pour le dire à Harry. Les mots avaient toujours été là à attendre le moment parfait pour sortir. Et avant, il les aurait retenu de peur que ce ne soit pas le bon moment et que cela paraisse stupide. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne s'en souciait pas, c'était ce qu'il ressentait et si, par chance à entendre ce qu'il disait, il paraissait complétement fou alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Un Malfoy ne regrettait rien.

Lucius sentit Harry se rapprocher de lui, son corps frissonna et sa tête reposait désormais sur l'épaule de Lucius, Lucius se pencha et embrassa la peau à sa portée. Le blond était quelque peu surpris puisque Harry n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, cela avait toujours été lui. Et que Harry change les règles et soit le premier à le faire représentait un plus grand changement que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit Harry alors que ses baisers montaient du cou du Veela à la ligne de sa mâchoire puis descendaient jusqu'à son menton et enfin jusqu'à ces légèrement fines mais parfaites et douces lèvres. Harry s'arrêta là quelques secondes de plus avant que les mains de son amant qui faisaient de doux cercles dans son dos ne deviennent trop pour lui, la langue d'Harry se faufila pour taquiner doucement les lèvres de Lucius. Il ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant que Lucius n'ouvre la bouche et accepte sa langue, il sentit l'homme séduisant sucer d'avantage l'appendice rose, ne faisant qu'attiser son désir encore plus. Les mains d'Harry se déplacèrent sur le torse sous lui, quand elles atteignirent ces tétons durs qui imploraient pour obtenir de l'attention, Harry les pinça doucement, les tira, les tordit, arrachant ainsi de Lucius de profonds gémissements emplis d'un profond désir.

Leurs corps chauds et indigents commencèrent doucement à bouger l'un contre l'autre et peu de temps après, ils étaient perdus dans l'autre, le besoin qu'ils ressentaient les contraint à continuer leur conquête. Harry atteignit un nouvel état d'excitation alors que Lucius avait son membre dans sa grande main forte, allant et venant dans des caresses rythmées. Harry sentit son membre palpitant lui faisant mal de plus que ce que Lucius pouvait lui donner, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que son corps réclamait. Il voulait l'homme qu'il aimait à l'intérieur de lui, bougeant, l'amenant au bonheur absolu duquel il se languissait par-dessus tout à ce moment précis.

« Lucius » gémit bruyamment Harry alors que ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de la main sur son membre. Le blond –qui entre-temps s'était verrouillé sur son cou, ses lèvres et ses dents suçant et mordillant- leva la tête et regarda Harry. Le feu brulant habitant ses yeux gris incroyablement brillant faisant faire à l'estomac de Harry une sorte de bond, quelque chose qui fit s'agiter son sexe dans un besoin débridé blanc et brûlant. Le gémissement guttural qu'Harry laissa échapper permit à Lucius de savoir ce dont son amant avait besoin. Et n'attendant pas plus longtemps, avec un sort de lubrification lancé doucement à la fois sur ses doigts et sur son sexe, ses doigts allaient et venaient dans Harry. Les hanches du garçon se ruèrent contre la main qui les tenait, puis faisaient chemin arrière contre les doigts qui entraient et sortaient du corps fortement excité. Lucius sentit son propre besoin grandir et avec une augmentation du rythme de ses doigts, il finit de préparer Harry.

Lucius plongea ses yeux dans ceux, verts et grands ouverts d'Harry, si expressifs et si sauvages, ils firent ressentir à son cœur encore plus l'amour qu'Harry lui offrait si librement. Le Veela déplaça ses hanches pour qu'il puisse coller son membre dur et lancinant contre l'entrée chaude d'Harry. Il pencha la tête et embrassa Harry, le garçon l'embrassant tout aussi passionnément en retour, et avec un rapide poussée, il entra en Harry. Il sentit le Gryffondor crier contre sa bouche et il s'arrêta, cependant, apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait car aussitôt qu'il s'arrêta, Harry se rallongea et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Lucius, attirant le blond plus loin à l'intérieur de lui.

N'ayant pas besoin de plus amples encouragements, Lucius se retira et entra dans Harry avec une sorte de roulement, leurs hanches créant une fantastique friction grisante qui les fit tout deux appeler l'autre sous le feu de la passion. Lucius essaya de faire coïncider ses dures intrusions dans Harry et les mouvements de sa main sur le membre d'Harry, il entrait et sa main descendait, puis il recommençait. Il voulait que sa deuxième main soit d'une plus grande aide pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour mais il devait se retenir à une quelconque chose. Il sentit les mains d'Harry s'accrocher dans son dos et avant qu'il ne sache, il sentit des ongles pointus s'enfoncer dans son dos et le griffer, s'arrêtant au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et ses hanches se plaquèrent brutalement contre le corps d'Harry. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit suite à cet acte simple était incroyable.

Harry savait qu'il allait bientôt venir mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne le voulait pas, chaque seconde où leur corps entrait en interaction les faisaient se sentir au septième ciel. Harry souleva les hanches et dans la main qui le tenait fermement, le conduisant sur le bon chemin. Il sentit son antre se resserrer, tous ses muscles se tendre, le plaisir était si immense et les sentiments étaient si intenses qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Dans un cri bruyant, il ferma les yeux et il vint, sa semence se répandant sur son torse et sur celui de Lucius, les points noirs qui explosaient derrière ses yeux furent seulement un des nombreux indices lui indiquant qu'il atteignait le plus haut sommet du plaisir.

Lucius sentit sa tête s'alléger alors que les muscles autour de son membre se pressaient tellement que pendant une seconde, c'en fut presque douloureux, mais c'était une douleur du genre qui laissait pantelant et avide de plus. Presque comme les ongles d'Harry qui continuaient de pénétrer son dos. Avec une dernière et dure poussée, il sentit enfin la fin arriver, il était parti et il avait dépassé ses limites. Vrai bonheur. Il sentit ses muscles s'affaiblir au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir sur Harry alors, dès qu'il put, il roula sur le côté, tirant Harry contre lui en même temps pour qu'il soit sur son torse.

Leur souffle était haletant et leur battement de cœur suivait pratiquement le même rythme. Pour une quelconque raison, cela avait ressemblé au meilleur sexe qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et si le demi-sourire abruti sur le visage de Lucius était un bon signe, il en était très heureux.

« Harry », réussit à dire Lucius avant de devoir s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, « Je pense que tu m'as tué, » il avait à nouveau le souffle court, et cela rendit Harry plus qu'heureux.

« Je pense qu'un peu plus et je serai mort avec toi » Les yeux de Lucius se rouvrirent brusquement.

« Encore ? » Il sentit Harry acquiescer de la tête contre son torse avant qu'il ne siffle pratiquement.

« Vous avez des vitamines de veela pour une raison, monsieur, nous allons les utiliser du mieux que nous le pouvons, » Lucius enroula simplement ses bras autour d'Harry et l'attira plus près de lui.

« Ça ressemble à un bon plan, amour, » Lucius laissa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et il sentit ses yeux se fermer alors que ses muscles se relâchaient pour qu'ils deviennent totalement relaxés et à l'aise.

_**The****End**_

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous, _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, il marque la fin de cette histoire et donc de cette traduction. Pardonnez moi encore pour mon retard, j'ai découvert que traduire en faisant une licence d'une langue complétement nouvelle, ce n'est pas si évident que ça ..._

_Je tenais à dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont ajouté cette traduction en favori et/ou en alerte, cela m'a réellement fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire._

_J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt pour d'autres aventures (en l'occurrence Butterfly (voir sur mon profil) )_

_**Si vous avez des questions, que vous voulez être au courant de l'avancé de mes projets, vous pouvez m'ajouter sur Facebook sous le nom de Jude Onamae, je vous accepterai avec joie !**_

_Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_Bise_

_Jud3_


End file.
